As the Camera Flashes
by BackwardsMuffin
Summary: They never met. Kurt is now a successful New York based fashion designer, famous nationwide. Blaine...well he's not doing so well. He lost his passion for music when New Direction's thrashed the Warbler's all those years ago. What happens when the pair meet, in the most curious of circumstances. AU. FutureFic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok, well this popped into my head on a car journey back from Weymouth whilst listening to the beautiful blackbird. I don't know why, but here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Kurt and Blaine belong together *subtle hint *, and also belong to some lucky guy who isn't me But a gal can dream.**

**Summary**: Kurt and Blaine never met. New directions thrashed the warblers at regionals and the groups never competed together again. After that taste of success Kurt was inspired to achieve his dream and now owns his own designer label. Blaine, well he's not doing well. It's hard to get people in the music industry to notice you when your résumé says you were beaten in high school singing show by a bunch of losers from the local freak school. Could a chance encounter in NY change all that for both men.

xXx

Kurt Hummel. You've probably heard the name. Most people have. It's becoming almost household. Now, when anyone says Kurt, they no longer think of The Sound Of Music, even saying Hummel will get people talking.

'Kurt Hummel, he's that fashion designer isn't he. The _Pavarotti_ guy. Man, his stuff is awesome.'

Or

'I loved his autumn range last year. The models were H.O.T'

Everyone knows the name, but nearly no one knows the person. You probably wouldn't even notice him if you were standing face to face with the man. He is beautiful, there is no doubting that. And should you be either a woman or a gay man, then you would definitely find him attractive, but after living in Ohio all those years, he learnt how to sneak through the crowds without drawing attention to himself.

He has only ever had three photo's of himself published. First, in a news paper article about Rachel Berry, Broadway star's wedding to his step brother in which he designed the dress. (refusing to let his Sister in law walk down the aisle in the meringue she suggested)

Second, when his label, _Pavarotti_, opened its first store in Manhattan and the NY times did a small article on him.

Finally, when Vogue asked him to be in a feature piece with his of his Spring-Summer collection pieces.

But apart from that, no one would ever suspect they were even in the same room as Kurt. It was often a relief; he wasn't being mugged by paparazzi everyday like Rachel had been in the first year of her Broadway production, but then again, it was sad, seeing people adore your clothing but never take a second glance at you.

Kurt was determined to make sure other people didn't have the same problem. You WOULD be seen in these outfits. His pieces were beautiful, eye catching and downright magnificent. Anyone who wore them would draw your attention like a magnet. His ranges were designed to make even the most outcast of people look amazing and attractive.

This was why he had become famous. Unlike your average designer, his designs weren't made for the mannequin. He had many different ranges to suit all types of people. Three years ago he had launched his 'Tall' range, for people (like Finn) who couldn't find decent fashionable clothes because of his height. A year later saw the release of his 'voluptuous' collection. Mercedes had always told him about her troubles with fashion for plus sized women, and when he launched this, he honoured his best friend with a particularly stunning purple number being named after her. 'Mercedes.J' was one of his most popular designs and she never let him forget it.

This year, he was going to launch his new collection. This time it was for...the shorter man.

Kurt had once dated a guy in college who was short and who had a similar problem to 'Cedes and Finn. And who was Kurt to pass off an opportunity to design more clothes. (He was sure Adam would be downright mad that he had dumped superstar Kurt Hummel, whose clothes he would almost certainly have bought.)

So now, 23 items later, he was mere weeks away from his new range hitting stores nationwide.

But his buzz factor was a humongous...zero.

He was stressed, tired, and just generally mad with the world. His assistant Melissa had had to send him home on multiple occasions just so he could sleep. Which he didn't. He would pull out a sketch book and begin to draw up new ideas or re arrange his wardrobe or get out the sewing machine and bring his designs to life. He couldn't handle it all, but he couldn't seem to stop either. He was bored with an apartment all to himself, he was too busy to date, and with no one but Mellissa there beside him, everything seemed to be falling apart.

And to top it all off, his main model for today's publicity shoot had cancelled last minute.

Kurt was in hysterics, he was ringing up all the agencies he could think of, but all their male models were at least 5ft 11". It was insane. He had tried everyone he could think off, even a few college friends, but all were either too busy themselves or were too self conscious.

No one could help him, every call just added to the number of negative responses and Kurt was at his wits end.

Finally, after much doubt and persuasion, he had been forced to let Mellissa scout the streets of downtown Manhattan in search of potential models.

xXx

Kurt had been pacing up and down the studio for at least twenty minutes when his phone rang. Incoming call from Mel.

He quickly silenced the ringing tones of the latest Broadway Blockbuster and answered the call frantically.

'MELISSA! Hi. Did you find anyo- OH THANK GAGA... My idol that's who...yes...Don't tell me...he is short right...good...i was worried...dark haired yeah that's perfect...TAN?... NO he should be a ghost like me...i appreciate the compliment but...well if that's the best we can get...i know...shut up and get your size two butt back here NOW.'

He hung up the phone with a harsh stab from his finger. If phones could feel pain. It would be bleeding right now.

Ok, so he had a guy. A shortish guy. 5ft 8" Mel had said, which was pretty much perfect to fit the clothes. He had the dark hair like the previous model had had, it was curly, but it could probably be tamed with a little gel. But the problem. The problem was he was tanned.

Kurt, well, Kurt was pale. Not, I'm a sparkly vampire creeper, pale, but he was certainly pretty fair. His cheerleading coach had called him porcelain for most of his youth and it was a name that stuck with him all the way through NYU.

But this meant he had grown to love colours that suited his skin tone. So those colours were almost always the ones he used for his designs. There was no point in pouring your heart into something if you couldn't have it right?

So now, having a tan model would almost certainly be a huge problem. What if his skin clashed with the outfit, or it drowned the colours out or it flushed him out or...he could list many more difficulties the skin may pose, but decided to stop and carefully prepare the studio.

He called the other two models out from their changing rooms where they had been waiting for at least three hours, he beckoned them into their new outfits and sent them over to hair and makeup. He called the photographer, telling him the shoot was back on and that he better get his ass back to the studio as soon as physically possible before he was forced to lay down the you-cross-me-you-will-never-work-again rule., and then he called Mel again, demanding to know where she was. He kept her on the line right up until she and her new model stepped out of the taxi and entered the building.

xXx

'Kurt, we're back. I got you a guy.'

The loud clacking of Mellissa's stilettos could be heard from the other end of the corridor she was currently marching up.

She slipped her phone back into her handbag and looked up to see Kurt half running towards her. She held out her arms and let the man engulf her in a tight hug.

'I'm a genius..i know. You can thank me later.'

'Oh my Miu Miu Mel, you have no idea how grateful I am right now. I called Brad and he should be back down here with the camera any minute. We have just enough time to get this new guy into hair and makeup before we have to start shooting and then we can finally get this over and done with and I can spend one stress free evening relaxing and watch the catch up of miss America and-'

He was silenced by a poke in the side from Mel.

'Kurt Dear, your babbling.'

Kurt released his friend and smiled warmly up at her. She was tall to start with, but the three inch heels made for a pretty awkward height difference between her and Kurt.

He glanced around for a moment, realising that he couldn't see anyone accompanying the young woman. He stepped back for a second, before subduing his panic long enough to ask a question.

'err...Mel?' Kurt said hesitantly. 'Where is he?'

Suddenly a short man stepped out from behind Mellissa. His dark curly hair was resting elegantly on his ears, what should have been an unruly scrawl looked angelic and serene. His clothing left much to be desired, but his smile made up for that. A nervous grin was plastered on the man's gorgeous face as he extended his hand to Kurt.

'Hi there. I'm Blaine. I guess I'm your guy.'

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N little bit of Kurt's thoughts in **_italics._** Just so you know**

Wow...This man was...breath taking. That was all Kurt could think. Yes he was short, and not the type Kurt was normally into, but the way he held himself, just oozed confidence and sex appeal. His nervous smile and twisting hair was all so unbelievably perfect and just made him look gorgeous. His sculpted jaw and deep hazel eyes rendered Kurt speechless and that had happened only three times before..._but who was counting._

Blaine's face seemed to glow in the harsh florescent lighting of the hallway and there was something about his skin that made it radiate. Kurt couldn't put his finger on it. But hey, screw what he'd said before about tan skin being bad. Kurt would have to work forever to find anything that wouldn't look amazing on this man.

Kurt latched his eyes onto Blaine's, staring intently. Blaine stared back, blinking rarely to keep the connection.

Kurt's mind was reeling. This was not happening, this was too unreal.

Mel just went to the streets of Manhattan and came back with this...God! Seriously, this man was like something from a Greek legend, all defined angles and strong muscles. His shirt was rather tight and gave a good show of what was underneath.

What Kurt wouldn't give to run his hands across the skin beneath it, caressing it with kisses whilst he..._NO. Bad thoughts Hummel. Bad thoughts._

xXx

Mellissa stared awkwardly down at her phone as the two men stood face to face. A minute or so of silence passed before she felt it was her duty to intervene.

'Kurt' she hissed.

'KURT.'

She gave the man a small shove, which was enough to wake him from his trance. He blinked a couple of times before looking Blaine up and down one final time. He was seriously about to burst into songs, praising Blaine's beauty and good looks, then shower him with adoration. But that would probably be unprofessional at this time, so instead he just nodded, and introduced himself to the smiling picture of perfection

Blaine was looking expectantly up at Kurt; worry was flickering through his eyes as Kurt's silence continued.

Kurt stretched out his hand and Blaine did the same. They clasped the two together and each breathed a sigh of relief as they shook hands.

'Kurt.' He said, beaming goofily down at the curly haired man below him. 'Kurt Hummel.'

'Mr Hummel I-'

'Kurt... Call me Kurt, everyone does.' _No they don't..._

'Err...Kurt. I must say I feel honoured to be here. I mean I'm like tiny, so I have no idea why I am here modelling, but I am so happy to do this, I mean something like this, it's like a personal ambition. Bucket list type of thing. It's ...wow...I mean thank you...I'm rambling...aren't I?'

Blaine bit his lip in annoyance, for the entire cab ride here he'd been practising a speech to give Kurt, and now, when faced with this beautiful man, he goes and cocks it up royally.

Blaine looked down at his shoes, gently rocking back and forth on the heels as a blush flooded across his face.

_Wow, even when he's red as a lobster he looks hot. This is just unfair. _Kurt thought, then suddenly realising they were still holding hands, Kurt quickly withdrew his and placed it in his pocket. Not before he allowed his finger tips to graze across his palm, savouring the feeling of Blaines hand in his.

'It's fine. Don't worry. I hate to rush things Blaine but we've got quite a busy schedule ahead of us today. This will most likely take until 6pm, so I apologise if you have any plans._' That's right Kurt, keep calm, ._

'No no, just me and my apartment, no thrills today.'

'Well...I guess that's good. I can assure you, we shall pay you generously for your time, but for now could you please head over to the changing rooms. They're just down the corridor behind me, third door on the left. The girls should be in there to give you a hand with the outfits. The shoot starts in.' Kurt glanced down at his watch. '20 minutes, so we need to hurry.'

Blaine nodded and began to walk briskly down the hallway. As he passed Kurt he tilted his head so he was eye to eye with the man and winked flirtly before smiling, and continuing his journey.

_Breath Kurt Breath. Hello Heart, this is brain, stop doing freaking back flips and help give those lungs some help, we need oxygen people. Oxygen!_

xXx

As soon as the smaller man turned the corner, Kurt slumped against the wall and sighed heavily.

Mellissa stared at him blankly, before walking calmly over and slipping her arm around his shoulder.

'Hey Hun, what's wrong, we've got the perfect guy. What's to worry about?'

'I don't know Mel. It's probably nothing.' _Oh yeah, your stomach doing more exuberant routines than you did as a Cheerio is nothing. The fact he left you speechless. SPEECHLESS, was nothing, Hell you nearly died from lack of air, was that nothing. Wow you're such a great liar Kurt, really first class._

Mel had that knowing look in her eyes. _Why do women always have that?_

'Kurt? Wait...Perfect guy? Is this about Blaine?'

'No, I mean yes...but no...Oh I don't know.'

'You liked what you saw eh? Were you checking him out?'

'MEL! Of course not, that is completely unprofessional.' He said hastily, stringing his words together.

'You are going to tell me why you were staring at that guy? I hate to break it to you, but mind control is only in the movies.'

Kurt just sighed again, and let his head flop against the cold surface.

'I wasn't staring, I...just...' A triumphant smile flickered across Mel's lips. Kurt shot her a trademark bitch stare, but to no avail.

'Oh god, Mel, just go away.' Kurt said, raising his head up before letting it smack against the wall again.

Mellissa kept her arm around Kurt, despite his attempts to shove her away.

'Kurt. May I make an observation?'

He hesitated. Mellissa had a tendency to be annoyingly right in situations like this. And the last thing he needed was her telling him to stop swooning like a twelve year old girl.

'...Okay' He said waverly, not quite looking her in the eye.

'In my honest and completely unprofessional opinion, I think you may have a little crush on this new gu-'

'I DON- I don't' he said slightly more calmly. 'He...well...he just...he's perfect for the clothes and I was shocked that you had the ability to be a good model scout.' Kurt folded his arms and turned to face the wall.

'I'll assume the insult is just you in your little swoon mood so I shall let it pass.'

Kurt scowled into the brick and gave Mel a flip of his middle finger.

'Ooh, someone's a little grouchy'

'Mellissa, I do not need you telling me this when the guy probably isn't even gay. I mean LOOK at him!'

'So if he was gay would yo-'

'MEL! Just...Oh just go and burn yourself on your curlers. I can arrange for that to happen. Fear Me!'

Kurt turned and stormed off back up the hall where Blaine had so recently walked. He turned through the second door and entered the studio where the bright white lights were blinding enough to take his mind off things.

Little did he know that in the changing room, Blaine's thoughts were about pretty much the same thing. He was smitten.

xXx

Kurt strolled over to the far side of the studio, where Brad the photographer was setting up his equipment.

The set designers were still working on the background, hanging up strips of brightly coloured lace and assorted baubles that would make a Christmas tree jealous.

The other two models were strutting obnoxiously around the room in robes, waiting for their avant-garde hair to set before heading to the make up booths around the corner.

Kurt wondered onto the set and tweaked a few of the baubles, allowing them to chink lightly together like wind chimes before hurriedly exciting the site after receiving some death glares from the set workers.

Despite the chaos of people running around and the mayhem that happened every time they did a shoot like this, Kurt felt surprisingly in his element. It still amazed him every time that these were his clothes, his employees, his models and his sets. He was in control here and every one had to do as he said. It was such a great feeling after being shoved down for all those years.

Kurt moved over to the chairs just behind Brad's camera. He sat down and lazily surveyed the scene. The speakers just above his head were blasting out the last line to some cheesily uptight new pop rock anthem. This sort of music just bugged Kurt, nothing like the classics. Gaga, Madonna, Beyonce and all those iconic people. Today's music just...well to be perfectly frank it sucked. Everything was synthetic and there was no 'organic' sounds. Everything was keyboards and electricity.

'Music has no soul' is what Mercedes kept saying, and didn't Kurt know it. He longed for those old, original vibes that brought a smile to his face and a fire to his heart.

_Wow, thinking a little deep today aren't we Kurt. Have you got a little hobbit man on your mind? Haha thought as much._

Kurt sighed once more and slumped back into the folds of his director style seat and let his eye lids slide shut. He kept his breathing slow and steady while trying to ignore the butterflies...hell not butterflies more like unicorns that were dancing around his stomach. But Kurt didn't get like this. He was a professional. A Professional, he couldn't have a crush on his employee. That was just...eurgh. Infuriating. Why was that man so god damn good looking, Screw Mel and her ability to spot hotness. Screw her all the way to hell.

**TBC ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I have done this sort of thing before, what Blaine is going through, and it hurts. Safety pins are used in so many photo shoots it's unbelievable, the clothes don't look that good on anyone in real life (bar Darren of course), let me tell you right now it's all faked in the fashion industry. Modelling is a betch.**

As soon as Blaine had turned the corner he had been grabbed by two blond women and shoved into a changing room. Once inside he realised both his messenger bag and his coat were gone. Christ, these women were like ninjas.

He glanced over to the huge mirror in the dressing room with him, as he slipped off his shoes and pants, then his shirt. As he shimmied out of his last layer the door was flung open and one of the blond women stepped into the room and marched over to him.

Blaine stood shell shocked, before grabbing his shirt and holding it in front of his more...intimate areas.

'Don't worry about it' she said, rapidly collecting his clothes and yanking the shirt from Blaine's hands. He winced, but she just smiled down at him.

'I've seen much more, and much worse Hun. You're fine.'

Blaine was still looking nervous not sure whether that was an insult or a compliment.

He felt a shiver run down his spine as a breeze blew against him from the moving fabrics.

The woman just circled him, every so often pinching at some exposed flesh, occasionally tweaking his curls or tapping his nose. After what seemed like the hundredth rotation she stopped and nodded.

'He's all set. Bring them in.' Blaine's breath faltered as another women stormed into the room, arms laden with different colored fabrics.

'Which one's on first?' the new woman asked, gently setting down the clothes on a rail near the mirror, before hanging the more exquisite pieces up.

'I think its P-Q up first. Then we do several takes of that then it's R-U. Then Orlando needs to do some changes with the hair, before we get that last set done.'

The second woman nodded again, and pulled a three piece suit from one of the hangers.

'Here sweet cheeks. Put this on, then head on over to Orlando.'

Blaine hesitated as the women turned to leave.

'Err...w...who's Orlando?' He asked, blushing.

'Oh.' The First woman said, realisation hitting her. 'You're the new guy aren't you?'

Blaine nodded, and began to thread the jacket from the hanger, holding it back in front of himself.

'Aww, don't worry sweet, he's the camp one with the bright red hair. Can't miss him.'

'Err...where would I find him.'

The other woman smiled and batted her eyelashes. 'Head on to the set, he'll probably be around there fixing up the other boys...if you know what I mean.'

The two blondes giggled into their hands and one muttered something unimaginably dirty under her breath, causing Blaine's cheeks to darken with embarrassment.

'Back down the hall, then 1st on the right. The one with all the music and lights. It's not hard to find.' She said, still sniggering.

Blaine nodded and thanked the women, still trying to shelter his man hood from their prying eyes. As soon as they shut the door he sunk down onto a chair in the corner and released a slow sigh.

How weird was this day.

xXx

It had all been normal when he'd woken up. Blaine was sure of it.

He'd got out of bed, grabbed some toast and slipped on his normal clothes. Shirt, tie, tight fitting suit vest and his black skinny jeans and of course, his Pavarotti scarf.

He looked like one of those indie musicians from the late 2000's early 2010's. This was after all his vibe.

He was then on his way to another 'talk' with his record label.

He had spent almost an hour in the waiting room only to be summoned into his 'managers' office and told in a rather tedious half an hour discussion, that they couldn't handle another artist on their books.

So he'd lost his job.

Which sucked, as apartment rent, in New York, is fucking expensive, especially when it's only you paying it, and you have a love for expensive designer labels.

Okay so maybe that wasn't a normal day, but it was certainly normal compared to what happened afterwards.

He had been about to head down to the subway, maybe go and visit David. (He always seemed to have good ideas. Although he wasn't quite sure how David would handle this. Being in the music industry is hard, especially when your résumé says you were beaten by the local freak high school at the regional show choir championships. If that doesn't say dweeb then what does)

But as he was heading down the stairs, he collided with a huge woman. Tall, brunette and wearing stilettos, dressed immaculately in the latest Hummel business wear. (Blaine wasn't a stalker, he just knew brands ok. Not, repeat NOT a stalker)

Blaine tried to duck away from her as she turned, hoping to avoid the swift blow to the head from her handbag that he knew was coming. But instead he just knocked against her head as she bent down to pick up her sunglasses she had dropped during the collision.

As she wiped them down and placed them back on the brim of her nose, Blaine was positive that behind those shades was an evil glare worse than the devils,

But he hadn't seen the corners of her lips flick up into a satisfied smirk.

'You' she had said, glaring down at Blaine menacingly, trying to hide the joy that was threatening to burst through.

'What's your name?'

Blaine looked around, and realised she was addressing him. 'Err...'

'I don't have all day.'

'Err...Blaine...Blaine Anderson...why do I know y-'

'No, you don't know me Mr Anderson. I would just like to ask you a few questions.'

Blaine shrunk back, Oh god, she was going to interrogate him, then find out where he lived, and come for him in the night and stab him to death with her heels. He took a cautious step back and eyed her suspiciously.

'I am not going to hurt you Mr Anderson, although I have every right to. Your carelessness has caused the irreversible denting to my Dior glasses, I hope you realise that.'

Blaine looked bashfully down at his feet and pivoted a little on his toe.

'But that is not the point.' The tall woman barked. 'Mr Anderson...may I call you Blaine?'

He nodded.

'Blaine, have you ever thought about modelling?'

Blaine looked up at the woman wide eyed, she looked completely serious. Blaine burst into hysterics. He continued in this manner for at least a minute, during which, the woman to pull out her phone and snap a picture. He straightened up and wiped a tear from his eye.

'You have got to be kidding me. Please tell me this is a joke. Have you SEEN ME'

'Yes Blaine. I have. And YOU would be perfect for my company's campaign.'

'Err...'

'I work for Pavarotti designs. I am assistant to a Mr Kurt Hummel. Maybe you've heard of him?' she said whilst smirking and gazing down at Blaine's neck, where he was tugging surreptitiously at his scarf.

'Yeah, yeah,' Blaine said blushing. 'The name rings a bell. But what has this got to do wi-'

'Blaine. I'm sure you have read about Mr Hummel's extensive ranges.'

'Well yes, I mean who hasn't.'

'Then you are almost certainly aware of his latest campaign, designed to suit the...' she hesitated, trying to find the correct word. '...smaller gentleman.'

Blaine nodded again, and gave her a questioning look.

'Well, one of our models for today's shoot dropped out, and you-' she said, pulling out a tape measure from her hand bag, and allowing the bottom to roll down to the ground, where she stepped on the end and held it up alongside Blaine. (_Mary Poppins reincarnated_)

'-are the perfect height for the job.'

Blaine's jaw dropped. A string of nonsensical rubbish fell from his lips which were unable to form real words.

'Here.' Said the woman, scowling slightly at Blaine's...eloquence. 'Take my card.' She handed him a small rectangular card, with the trademark yellow canary in the top corner and the woman's name and contact details below. She seemed pretty legitimate.

Blaine remained speechless for a little while longer, trying to gather his thoughts together.

This woman was offering him, Blaine Anderson, who had just lost his job, the chance to be a MODEL for his IDOL. (But don't tell anyone that part) Was he mad, No, well not that he was aware of, though looking back at his times with Wes and David...

Blaine shook his head and cleared his mind of memories. He looked up at the woman... Blaine checked the card, Mellissa, who kept glancing at her watch.

'You were being serious right?' he asked quickly, pinching his arm at the same time to check he wasn't dreaming. One wince later, yeah, he was awake.

'Do I look like I'm joking?' She asked in all seriousness. 'And I hate to rush you, but I am running a tight schedule so if you want to do it...' she trailed of and waited for Blaine to pick up.

'YEAH, I mean yes, I'll do it.' His heart was exploding now and he wasn't sure quite how long he was going to have his speaking abilities for.

'Brilliant.' She said, and whipped out her Blackberry from where she had placed it minutes before. 'Could you please flag us down a cab, I have to make a call.' She said and began to march up the stairs back into the open street.

Blaine heard the dial tone ring for a moment before a frantic voice on the end of the line picked up.

'Kurt.' Said Mellissa triumphantly. 'I think I found you a guy.'

xXx

And now he was standing in the changing room, zipping up his black dress pants and adjusting the lapel of his shirt. He was just about to slip on the checked blazer when the door burst open again.

_Do these people never knock?_

Blaine looked up to see not only the two blonde women, but also three men. And that was what made Blaine most self conscious, because one of said men was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

'Hey Hun.' Said one of the women, pottering over with a tie in one hand and a pair of Buddy Holly glasses in the other.

'We're running short on time, so the whole crew is here to finish the styling now.'

The two women suddenly engulfed him. Their tiny fingers grabbing segments of fabric and snatching at the seams. Safety pins were stuck in him from all sides. Every so often one would graze and prick at his skin, causing Blaine to yelp out in pain. He felt himself being bustled over towards the mirror, and could just about see his reflection through the mass of people surrounding him.

Blaine was suddenly aware of a cold breeze blowing against his chest and when he looked down he found his shirt had been removed. Blaine's eyes became wide, _Holy Crap. This is a house of Ninjas_

He heard Kurt's voice telling one of the women to do some adjustments on the shirt, so presumed that was where it had disappeared to. He tried to turn his head, but was rewarded with a sharp smack on the cheek by a tall red haired man. Presumably Orlando.

The other women escaped the throng of people and followed the first to make adjustments to Blaine clothes, and the space where they once were is immediately filled by the red haired man who dragged Blaine over to a swivel chair and forced him down into it.

Blaine heard the man tut disapprovingly then without warning a sharp searing pain shot across his forehead and a pair of tweezers were pulled away from his eyebrows, leaving the skin red and sore.

Blaine was pretty sure he screamed a little at that, and then again when the tweezers returned. The red haired man continued to do this for a while before humming in concession and running his fingers across Blaine's eyebrows. Blaine winced at the pressure, but was pleasantly surprised with the outcome he saw in the mirror.

His once dark and unruly eyebrows were no neat and tidy, in perfect triangles, with not a hair out of place-if you'll pardon the pun.

The tall man then turned his attention to Blaine's curls. He ran his fingers through the mess of hair and sighed dejectedly. He rushed over to a bag in the corner and pulled out a shawl, which he draped across Blaine's shoulders and front. Then out of thin air, the man whipped up a pair of small, metallic scissors and set to work trimming down Blaine's hair.

Blaine had no idea what was going on. He was too focused on the pain that was still coursing through his brow line to notice the ebony locks falling slowly to the ground. He scrunched his eyes up when he felt a hand brush against a sensitive spot behind his ear.

That was when he realised what was happening.

No, his hair, his beautiful precious hair. His pride and joy that he spent hours gelling and primping. This man was defacing his head.

He bolted upright, taking Orlando by surprise, and stared into the mirror.

Oh...

OH...

WOW! Blaine's hair looked...Amazing...like really really awesome. It was almost like he had gelled it back, but there was no product in it at all.

He looked...

...For lack of a better word...

...Hot!

He had to fight the urge to run his own fingers through his hair, but the angry glare the red head was giving him told him not to touch.

Orlando continued to snip away and Blaine watched in awe as his hair began to take on a whole new life, it was thick, yes he knew that well, but now it wasn't being weighed down, it was fantastic. His head felt lighter and he looked so much better.

xXx

After 5 or so minutes of more trimming and a spray over with fine and glittery hairspray Blaine was released from Orlando's grasps and was left with only Kurt and the other, short but very blonde, man in the room.

Kurt was on his IPhone, babbling something about prints and deadlines and had his back firmly to Blaine, which left only the blonde to deal with the ebony haired hobbit.

The man eyed Blaine hungrily before strutting over, swinging a large black bag from his arm, which he set down on the counter and unzipped painfully slowly, savouring every second with some sort of manic lust.

When he lifted the lid from the bag Blaine saw, to his horror, that it was filled to the brink with makeup.

Loreal, Lancome, Max factor, Rimmel London and more were all lurking in the bag. Could inanimate objects lurk? Blaine wasn't quite sure, but the mascara was definitely giving Blaine the shifty eye.

The man beamed wickedly at Blaine before extracting some of the products from the bag, holding them up to Blaine's cheeks. Blaine sunk as far back into the chair as possible, trying to escape the offensive products.

'So tell me deary.' He said, changing his mind about a particular shade of foundation. 'What brands do you normally use?'

'Err...' Blaine said croakily

'I don't really use makeup if I'm honest.'

'Oh heavens deary you really must, it does wonders, absolute miracle worker.'

Blaine rolled his eyes as he heard the tell tale parp from the bottle as the man squeezed the fluid into his fingers and massaged it between them.

Blaine flinched a little as the man began to smear it across his face in rough streaks. It was still cold and felt unnaturally heavy on Blaine's skin. He continued to rub the substance into Blaine's cheeks and forehead, reapplying it to his fingers then starting the process over again.

'You have to stop tensing your face dear, it's making frown lines, and the cover up will set in them. You'll look like a zebra.'

Blaine tried to keep his face calm but the man's invading fingers kept making him tense up again.

'Stop it.' The man said frustratedly, 'Stop It! Sto-STOP MOVING! Christ, your worse than my wife.'

Blaine snorted. This man...had a wife? Wow...

xXx

He tried to picture many things to prevent himself squirming. Kittens playing with balls of string, the warm new sheets on his bed, his new hair...

But for some unfathomable reason, his thoughts kept drifting...to the subject of one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Who was still standing behind Blaine ads stealing the occasional glimpse of the seated man when the phone conversation became dull.

Blaine was a fan. Yes, he wasn't afraid to admit it, well maybe to Kurt he was, but he certainly didn't mind ranting about his love for the designer to all his friends, some of whom agreed with him, some who...didn't.

But now he was actually faced with his idol, everything became fuzzy. All he could think about was this angelic man. He would make a cute kitten, wow he'd look super in my bed sheets, and does he think my hair looks sexy?

The three pictures he had ever seen of Kurt gave the man no justice what so ever. This man was a god. He was absolutely stunning and Blaine was sure he had never seen a more beautiful man. That was the problem. Those thoughts made things all the worse, because now not only was he obsessed with the man's talent, he was becoming a little too into the man.

It didn't help that he was sitting half naked in a room virtually alone with him. Blaine's mind was sinking slowly but surely into the gutter, and Kurt Hummel was being dragged with him.

xXx

Was it bad that Kurt's phone call actually ended whilst his makeup artist was applying mascara to Blaine's lashes and that he'd kept talking to an imaginary person?

Was it bad that Kurt hoped to avoid any awkward conversation that Blaine and the blonde man where having and instead just wanted to stare?

Was it bad that Kurt wanted nothing more than to talk to this ebony haired man, and then steal him away and kiss him breathless until they both died from oxygen starvation?

It wasn't, right? Right?

xXx

When the makeup artist finally left the room, Kurt 'hung up' his phone and turned to find a still shirtless Blaine standing just behind him.

'Mr...Kurt.' Blaine said cringing mentally. 'Umm...you don't by any chance have anything for me to put on, it's just..well...it's a little cold.' Blaine added, gesturing down to his torso where sure enough, little goose bumps were rising from the skin.

Kurt fought the urge to run his fingers across Blaine's chest, his mind flashing 'BOSS...EMPLOYEE...STRANGER' at him every few seconds, whilst his heart screamed 'SEXY...TOPLESS... POSSIBLE FRIEND WITH A REALLY HOT BODY'

Kurt found himself calling the two blonde women back into the room, and asking them to fetch the newly adjusted shirt, which was then used to cover this gorgeous mans chest. _An offense in itself._

He helped Blaine slip the tighter fabric down his arms, not escaping a few awkward moments when their skin brushed and shivers shot throughout their bodies, and then personally did up the final few buttons next to Blaine's neck and tied up the dress tie for the smaller man, explaining the way the photo shoot would work all the while.

All of this talk and touch seemed incredibly intimate, and it shouldn't. Kurt had done it with countless models for countless shoots, nothing was out of the ordinary.

But with Blaine something about this was different and Kurt couldn't quite peg it down.

The pair slipped into an amiable conversation once the tie was in place. They shared stories about the most inane of subjects and launched into an even more absurd debate about whether Maroon should be classed as a red or a purple, Kurt demanding that it should have its own separate category as it was the rebel of the color world

. Their speech seemed to flow so naturally it was as if they had been friends for years, though the 'closeness' of the setting tended to make talking a little awkward. (Blaine was briefly standing on a metre high stage in front of Kurt while he did the final touches to the hems of Blaine's pants. Which meant Blaine's crotch was right next to Kurt's face.) _Plenty of time for that in the future_ thought the sewer dwelling corner of the pairs minds as the pair tried to focus their minds on old football coaches and dead puppies..

The pair laughed as smiled for the rest time it took Kurt to put the finishing touches to Blaine's outfit, putting aside the stage incident, and when Blaine was finally finished, Kurt span him round to face the mirror and placed his hands on the smaller mans shoulders, smiling into the back of Blaine's hair at the contact.

The jacket had pins at the end of the sleeves to keep it tight around Blaine's small wrists, his hair oozed sophistication and the Benny Hill style glasses completed the look with a geek chic finish.

Blaine stared in the mirror as Kurt nodded in admiration at the finished outfit (and the man wearing it).

Kurt was a genius, and both men knew it. Blaine just showed off the man's talents even more, being the perfect poster boy for the design.

The twenty minutes were almost up when Kurt's phone buzzed into life, demanding both men to be on set in 2 minutes. Kurt squeezed Blaine's shoulders gently and pulled him away from the mirror and back towards the door.

'Come on my little dapper friend; let's go take some photos.'

Blaine's face split into a humongous grin.

'Friend' Kurt Hummel called him 'Friend'

**A/N Ok I know that all seemed very rushed but in reality it was all in the space of 20 minutes so it really was, and besides, things are really hectic in these places and time truly flies, and the best way to escape the awkwardness of fittings is to chat. **

**See Darren's GQ shoot for the outfit in this. **

**R&R**

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

'Now Blaine, can you lean down on Ellington's shoulder, no no like drape your arm ac- yeah like that. Brilliant, hold it there.' Brad snapped another 10 or so photo's as the two models stood awkwardly together, trying not to fall over.

Kurt stood back, watching as Blaine tried to adapt to this strange environment.

The other two models, Ellington and Caden were professionals. They'd been in the business for years and had no trouble with acting right on set, pulling the right faces and striking the correct poses.

Blaine however, he was grinning like a 5 year old at Christmas. All his nerves seemed to vanish and he was bounding about madly, almost singing along to the corny music that played over head. Brad kept having to scold him for smiling in the photo's, when he was meant to be acting smooth and sultry. He was getting on the other two models nerves but the rest of the crew found him very endearing, especially Kurt.

They got half way through the shoot when Blaine and the others were summoned out for hair and makeup alterations and touch ups, as well as outfit changes.

Kurt sent the two blonde women to deal with Ellington and Caden, and decided to steal Blaine away for himself.

He helped Blaine slip off his jacket and shirt, and out on his new outfit. They fell back into conversation, subtly complimenting each other as they moved around. Blaine was ranting about how amazing this all was, and how it was like a dream come true. He was really bubbling and Kurt found it quite difficult to keep up at times. He decided to just smile and nod like you would with a hyperactive toddler, but this seemed to keep Blaine happy enough as he kept on talking and laughing like it was the best day in the world.

Blaine was very happy, the shoot was great fun, he had a sexy new hair style, and he got to spend the day with Kurt freaking Hummel, and be paid for it. This was literally the most amazing thing that had ever happened. Compared to his anger and frustration after being fired this morning, everything seemed so much bigger and brighter. His emotions and actions were magnified and he just wanted to prove to himself (and maybe...maybe a porcelain skinned designer) how brilliant he really was.

Imagine the look on his Ex-managers face when he saw Blaine, in magazines and posters all over the city. Being a model, for Pavarotti designs. That'd show him! Boom, 10 points to Blaine.

Although, the only downside of the day would be that he had found a new mortal enemy, in the form of safety pins. The pesky little things kept stabbing him every time Kurt tried to thread them through the fabric, to keep it tight on Blaine's small frame, but Kurt, unlike the women, kept apologising profusely every time the cold metal struck Blaine's skin, so he decided to leave his annihilation of the metallic demons for another day.

Kurt sent him back on set a few minutes after he had placed the last pin into Blaine's jacket. He gave Blaine another squeeze to the shoulders and a whisper of confidence in the smaller mans ear before allowing Brad to steal him back to pose with the models.

xXx

After the main shoot finished, Kurt managed to persuade Brad to call Blaine back for several solo photo's in which Blaine was allowed to be hyperactive. Kurt felt they should do at least a few fun ones, just for the sake of it.

Besides, he had this gorgeous man on set, and it would just be a waste not to take as many shots as possible. (He may or may not be planning to take one home, just for business sake you see. Honestly, his intentions were purely professional.)

From the proofs that Kurt saw on Brad's camera, these shots looked amazing, so much life and energy in each one, Kurt was sure he could find a way to include at least one in his catalogue.

xXx

Once Blaine's individual performance was done, Kurt showed him back to the changing rooms and brought over his clothes he had been wearing when he arrived. They had been freshly pressed and still had the faint starchy smell lingering on the fabric.

Blaine changed back into his previous attire feeling a little put off when he looked in the mirror though. His clothes seemed so boring and dull compared to the fabulous ensemble he had been parading about in earlier.

He shook his head solemnly and headed out of the room, and was greeted by Mellissa, Kurt and one of the blonde women.

'Hey Blaine.' Called Kurt as Blaine walked down the hall to see the group.

'Blaine.' Mellissa said, nodding her head sweetly and smiling.

'Aww hello Hun. You were great out there' the blonde women added.

'Carla's right Blaine.' Kurt said, reaching out to hold onto Blaine's shoulder and give it a comforting squeeze (_again) _ 'You really were superb, fabulous even. I think Ellington and Caden are going to have a run for their money.' The four of them laughed in mutual agreement.

'In fact you were so good..' Kurt hesitated a little, and Blaine saw a pang of worry cross the angelic man's face. 'We have a proposition for you.'

Blaine froze. His mind suck down into the gutter as he was reminded of those sleazy chat up lines they used in the movies, he pushed them to the back of his mind as very vivid images began to appear.

'Err...' The images...they were diminishing Blaine's IQ count by the second, and speech was a no go at the moment.

'Blaine' Kurt said, clutching at the man's shoulder so his nails bit at the dark material.

'I've asked the crew, and they agree with me. Would...would you like to join our team?'

Ok, his mind must still be stuck in fantasy realms, Kurt Hummel just said something so amazing and yet so unrealistic it couldn't be true. Blaine snapped his eyes shut and pinched his hip sharply.

He cursed under his breath as a shot of pain rang through his side. It didn't appear he was dreaming.

'-laine. Blaine?' he opened his eyes and saw the three colleagues standing together, still watching him.

'Are you being serious?' Blaine asked quickly, hoping he wasn't being a delusional freaky stalker fan and making this up in his head.

'That's what he asked me.' Mellissa hissed in Kurt's ear. 'Doesn't believe anything we people tell him.'

'Yes Blaine. We are entirely serious. You have proved you have the skills and the looks-' both men flushed slightly at this. '-to make it in this industry, besides, you seem a hell of a lot nicer than that jerk we had before. So what do you say? We have several publicity shots to do, and then a couple of runway shows around the country and of course the catalogue. We'll pay you well, and I mean if you're busy then-'

'Kurt. Are you kidding? Of COURSE I'll do it.' Blaine pulled on Kurt's arm that was still resting on his shoulder and tugged the man into a tight embrace. Kurt laughed into Blaine's hair and he nuzzled his nose into Kurt's chest.

'Thank you Kurt.' He said, when he finally pulled away. He kept hold of the man's hands and clutched them solemnly to his chest. 'You have no idea how much this means to me.'

Kurt nodded and just held Blaine's hands for a moment in a perfect, comfortable silence, like there was nobody else there but the two of them, that was, until Kurt's phone went off.

'Shit' he hissed, dragging his fingers from Blaine's and fumbling around in his pocket for his IPhone.

He found it quickly and held it up to his ear.

'Yes...no he said Yes...he said YES...I Know, right?.'

He held the phone from his head for a moment and whispered something to Mellissa, keeping his hand across the speaker. She nodded curtly and ushered him out of the room.

'Sorry.' She said briskly. 'Do you mind if we leave you two here a second, this call will take two minutes, just...could you wait?'

The Blonde, Carla, turned to Blaine who just shrugged.

'Sure' she replied, turning to Mellissa, who mouthed '_thank you'_ as she rushed out of the room after Kurt.

xXx

'So...' Carla said, sitting down in the chair opposite Kurt in the foyer end of the corridor, 'You and Kurtie...what's going on there' she gave him an innocent smile as flicked the hair from her face

'Umm...what do you mean?' Blaine replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

'Oh No no dear, I'm not trying to be rude... it's just...well..' now she was the one feeling awkward.

'well?'

'well...you call him Kurt right?'

Blaine nodded, his eyebrows knotting together as his forehead furrowed.

'Well...put it this way. It took me a month before I was allowed to call him Kurt,' she pointed to the direction the pair had recently come from.

' and it took Mel back there 3 weeks and she's like his best friend here, so seriously Hun... you must have done something pretty darn amazing because your calling each other with Christian names and you've known each other...what...6 hours?'

'But...he said everyone calls him Kurt?' Blaine said, clearly a little confused.

'They do NOW, well not Jonty the makeup artist, but we all know he's a little off in the head-...but think about it Hun. We've all been working with him for months if not years. He's a very quiet man when it comes to friendships. He's very hesitant about the whole thing, and it's taken you, a complete stranger, less than 10 minutes to get him ranting happily to you, whereas it's taken us weeks of being in a room with him every waking moment.'

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the insistent blonde.

'Don't deny your little conversation Hun, we heard you from outside- I totally agree with you about maroon by the way. But I think he like's you, you know. He saw your spark on set today. Kept telling me how perfect you were for the clothes.' She shuffled her chair a little closer to Blaine's and laid her hand on his knee, squeezing gently.

'Now I don't want to sound like a bossy pants here, but I really think you should try and talk to him a little more. You're coming on the mini tour with us, why not try and get to know him better. I think he could really open up to you, and he really needs to. It's not been the best year for him, and we only know the scraps, he blocks us off and hides his emotions really darn well...'

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to make of this woman telling him all about his idol. It was so different to the image he had in his head. Kurt was...was so confident and put together,..

'And I've seen the way you look at him. I think you like him too. You certainly like his designs.' She said, giving his neck and scarf a small but playful prod.

'Make the most of this, you could befriend THE Kurt Hummel, and believe me, that is such an honour. He's such a wonderful person and he needs wonderful friends... like me, and hopefully, someday, like you' the pair smiled sweetly, as Blaine slipped back into thought land, trying to absorb all this woman had just said. Did this mean he had, like, friends consent or something?

He was about to as Carla to elaborate but Kurt and Mellissa chose this moment to storm back into the room, both beaming like Cheshire cats.

'Nice to see you two bonding.' Kurt joked as Carla withdrew her hand from Blaine's knee.

'I hate to break up the delicate moment but...we are going out for coffee now, so you two need to grab your coats- don't look so surprised Blaine you're my newest employee of course I'm treating you to coffee. Come on, up up up!' Kurt singsonged.

'Where are we going?' Blaine asked, as he stood up and reached for his coat that was draped across the back of his seat.

'I don't know yet. Surprise me.' He said as he practically danced over to the doors.

'Umm...' Carla started, after whispering frantically in Mel's ear. 'You two go this one alone. Mel and I have some...'

'Paper work.' Mel chimed in as Carla began to hesitate. 'We need to finish up the last batch on the range, and Carla's helping me because we all know I can't name fabrics for the life of me.'

'Well, I'm still up for coffee if you are Blaine?' Kurt said, spinning to face the man who was still struggling to get the sleeves of his coat on.

'Yeah, yeah it sounds great. I'm just sorry these two can't make it.'

'Yeah, are you two ladies sure you don't want to come?'

'We're fine Kurt. You boys go off and have fun, we'll collect out coffee debt some other time.'

'If you insist.' Kurt said, leaning over to swing the large glass door open. 'Then I must love you and leave you, come on Blaine, our drinks await.' And with that Kurt shot out of the door and onto the street.

'Thanks' Blaine hissed to Carla as he hurried after Kurt.

'Just think about what I said Hun.' She called after him. 'You two have potential.' And with that, Blaine slipped out the door, and down into the streets of New York.

xXx

Kurt followed Blaine down the crowded streets until they reached a bend in the road. Blaine turned down a smaller, less populated street and Kurt followed nervously. They continued down the lane for around 5 minutes before Blaine stopped in front of a small, dark looking building, with a creaky wooden sign above the door reading 'The Three Wishes-Coffee Shop'.

Blaine smiled as Kurt stared sceptically at the door. It was definitely not the sort of place Kurt would normally be seen in, but Blaine seemed so happy he couldn't refuse him. Besides, people knew his clothes, not him, so it's not like any one would recognise him.

Blaine saw the questioning look in Kurt's eyes and grabbed the other man's hand and squeezed it gently.

'It's great. Trust me. '

The funny thing was, Kurt did, he trusted Blaine completely, and so he let himself be dragged inside the coffee shop, and boy was he glad he did.

The inside of the building was so unbelievably different to the outside.

Mellow lighting and white wash walls gave the room a suave and sophisticated feel. The walkway to the counter was lined with small white lights and the floor appeared to be made of marble. Kurt surveyed the room in awe, eyeing up every individual chair and the pile of red bean bags that were positioned around a table in the corner.

His eyes were suddenly drawn to a stage on the far side of the room, where a drum kid and music stands were set up, along with a microphone. Coloured lights were twinkling above it, casting a phosphorescent glow across the instruments.

The people in the room stared as the door opened, but all turned back to their drinks at the site of the two, apparently ordinary men.

'Wow.' Kurt said, still gaping at the decor. 'just...wow.'

'Just wait until you try the coffee, it's to DIE for' Blaine said, pulling Kurt over to the counter, and almost forcing him down into one of the plush seats near the till.

Kurt relaxed into it as Blaine hurried over and summoned the barista who was counting the pennies in the tip jar.

'Steph.' Blaine called to the tall brunette. 'Hey Steph.'

The girl stopped her counting and raised her vision to spy Blaine.

'Blaine.' She shrieked, and ran round the counter to embrace him in a tight hug. A few people turned around at the sound, but quickly settled down again.

'What are you doing here? You haven't been in here for like three weeks, what happened , we thought you were dead,...or moved to Canada, but dead seemed more likely.'

Blaine laughed and span the girl around in his arms. 'I'm fine, I'm fine. See' He tapped her nose lightly and set her back down on the floor. 'Still alive.'

'Where were you?' She asked, tucking her freed hair back behind her ears and smoothing down her apron.

'You know out and about, I got a new job today.' He said, tucking his hands into his pockets nervously.

'Ooh B that's amazing. What is it?'

'Umm...'

'He's modelling.' Kurt called from the chair. 'For my company.'

Steph stared at Blaine questioningly; he just grinned shyly and nodded. She then turned to Kurt wide eyed and just blinked at the pair.

'Oh my God. Are you kidding me? Blaine you're so tiny, how the hell did you...what on earth are you doing modelling?'

'He stepped in last minute for my shoot today. My assistant scouted him, and let me tell you, your friend here is quite the performer, he gave the professionals a run for their money.'

Blaine flushed deeply as Kurt stood up.

'Kurt. Kurt Hummel, pleasure to meet you.' He said, extending an arm to the barista who was still gaping like a gold fish. If it was possible for her jaw to become any wider, it happened right then.

'Oh... sweet baby Jesus you're kidding me. You're Kurt Hummel, as in the Kurt Hummel the Pavarotti designer?'

'That's me.' Kurt said smiling.

The girl let out a small squeal and suddenly clutched at his hand, shaking it rather violently. 'Oh my God I love your work, seriously amazing I have like a closet full of your autumn collection. You're like my idol. I'm your biggest fan, well equal with Blaine but-'

'Steph' Blaine hissed, his cheeks turning an even darker red.

'Blaine.' She hissed back, finally releasing Kurt's hand. 'You never told me you knew KURT freaking HUMMEL.'

'I didn't. Not before today.'

'This is totally awesome. Oh my God, why are you in here. This place is like, a nowhere.'

'Blaine suggested it.' Kurt said, adjusting the scarf around his neck.

'Oh B I LOVE you. Er... Mr Hummel, can I get your autograph?' she asked, hurrying back behind the counter to grab a sheet of paper and a biro pen.

Kurt chuckled and accepted the pen, scrawling his name onto the centre of the page, along with a brief note.

Steph swooned a little as she was handed back her freshly signed sheet, and folded it gently before placing it to the top pocket of her jeans.

'Best. Day. Ever.' She sighed contently as she headed back behind the counter. 'You...wow B. This is amazing.'

Blaine laughed a little too now, and turned to face Kurt.

'What do you want to drink?' he asked, pulling his wallet from his pocket.

'Hmm, Grande non fat mocha for me please.' Kurt sat back down in his chair and allowed a small smirk to play across his face as Blaine ordered the pairs coffee and continued to chat with his excitable barista friend.

Blaine was a fan. Blaine was a FAN, of him. Kurt Hummel. This was too good to be true. This gorgeous piece of man admired him. Wow...that was just...brilliant.

Kurt was sure the smile on his face was horrifically goofy but at the moment, nothing seemed to matter, he sighed contentedly and waited for his coffee order.

xXx

A few minutes later Blaine arrived carrying two steaming glasses of the smooth brown liquid, he placed them down on the table and proceeded to slump into the chair opposite Kurt.

'Sorry about the wait.' He said, picking up his drink again and blowing across the foamy top. 'Steph wouldn't shut up, I think she has a minor obsession with you.

Kurt giggled and picked up his own drink, mimicking Blaine.

'So how do you know her then?' He asked gazing across the table at Blaine, not taking in the coffee.

'Oh...me and her go waaay back. Like to kindergarten.'

'Geez, that is a long time.' Kurt agreed.

'Yeah, well our mom's were friends so they used to set us up on play dates when we were little. She was pretty much my only friend throughout my childhood and up through middle school. When I found out I was gay, she was one of the only ones who accepted me. It was a little tough, but she was always there so... we made it through.' Blaine let out a shallow laugh, before looking to Kurt, who nodded, as if signalling for Blaine to continue.

'well, it sounds really silly now, but when we were in middle school... we "dated"' He held up his free hand and waved it about, indicating the ridiculousness of his statement.

'Not proper dated, just so the other kids wouldn't, I dunno, pick on me I guess. But yeah, eventually the others found out I was gay anyway, so that plan fell to shit, in the end, she couldn't stop them beating me up, so when it was time for high school, I transferred to the private system.'

Kurt nodded and took a dredge of his drink, smiling as the warm substance hit his tongue, it really was amazing.

'So...' Kurt said hesitantly 'You're gay then?'

'Yep that's me, gay as a...well I don't know...gay as a rainbow I guess. Is that the correct term? I thought the clothes were a dead giveaway anyway.'

Kurt laughed and set his drink down on the table.

'Not to be...awkward, but I wouldn't have pegged you as it.' _Well, you pegged him as hot. What are the chances eh?_

Now Blaine laughed, following Kurt's example and placing his drink down.

'Nah, not a lot of people do anymore, I guess, I keep myself to myself, don't let a lot of people get to know me well, not unless they seem genuinely nice and trustworthy. Otherwise you get hurt don't you? Besides, I tend to avoid shouting it to the world. Don't ask, don't tell sort of thing.'

Kurt nodded knowledgably. 'I here you. Same thing with me to be honest.'

'What the solitude or the gay thing?'

'Both.'

'Oh.' Blaine said, waggling his eyebrows. The pair looked at each other for a moment before bursting into streams of giggles.

Once they had settled down, Kurt brought his glass back up, and took another gulp.

'So Blaine, tell me a little more about you. Now that we have the err...basics out of the way.'

'Not much to tell if I'm honest. I'm not a very interesting person.' He said frankly.

'Come on there must be something. One itsy bitsy thing you can talk about. What are your hobbies, where are you from, how old are you, what's your favourite flavour jello? You know, that sort of stuff.'

Blaine chuckled and rubbed at his forehead with his finger tips.

'Okay...well...I'm 26, graduated NYU with a first in Music and drama. I love the arts, Broadway musicals, playing guitar, piano oh and singing. Love singing. I was lead singer for my schools glee club back in Ohio-'

'You're from Ohio?' Kurt asked, his cheeks paling.

'Yeah, near Westerville. I went to Dalton Academy. Our glee club was The Warblers. Those were the good days.' Blaine sighed

'You're kidding!' Kurt said, staring wide eyed at Blaine.

'No...why?' Blaine raised an eyebrow questioningly.

'I'm from Lima, I was in McKinley Highs glee club, New Directions, we were up against you in the 2011 regional show choir champion ships.'

Blaine leant forward in his seat.

'No. Freaking. Way.'

'What are the chances.'

'This is so weird. If only we were allowed to speak to the competition. I could have befriended THE Kurt Hummel.' Blaine said, showering Kurt with jazz hands.

Kurt laughed quietly and sipped slowly at his drink. As he lowered the brew from his lips, he looked up at Blaine's smiling face through a fan of dark lashes, and spoke so quietly it was almost a whisper.

'Who said we couldn't be friend's now?'

Blaine stopped abruptly and gazed at the beautiful man in front of him. A small smile broke back across his face and the atmosphere between them instantly changed from fun and quirky to calm and serious.

'No one.' Blaine whispered. 'No one said we couldn't Kurt. We could... and I'd love it if we could!'

Kurt's shy smile returned.

'Me too Blaine, Me too.'

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:There is a song in this chapter. And it is sung by Darren Criss. I normally hate putting songs like this in my fics, but it was arequest from the lovely JustCallMeObsessed, who is amazing! So i thought, what the heck, lets just go with it.**

'So...' Blaine said, dropping his now empty coffee mug lightly back onto the table. 'I've told you my life story, time I hear yours don'tcha think?'

Blaine and Kurt had been sitting in the Three Wishes for at least 2 hours while they chatted away light heartedly. Blaine had just finished a long and hair raising tale about his time at Dalton and throughout university, where both Wes and David had been with him. Kurt almost choked on his mocha when he heard about the dreaded incident with the spoons and Mr Collins pet duck.

'Too be honest Blaine, my life is going to sound pretty drab and ordinary compared to your...dare I say chaotic lifestyle.'

'Oh, so you're going to tell me that the famous designer Kurt Hummel, featured in such publications as Vogue, Cosmo, GQ, and who has held shows in New York, Paris, London and Milan, need I go on. Has a boring life. Well I say Bull to you dear sir. Bull.' Blaine pouted.

Kurt laughed and set his mug down too. It too was finished, only specs of froth remaining.

'Well, you may say, but I am not so sure.' He added, shaking his head slowly.

'Please Kurt. Pleaseity Please Pleasy'

'Really Blaine, Pleasy?'

'Yes, now I want to hear all about the fabulous times of Kurt Hummel' Blaine held his hands wide, making some sort of ridiculous stage bow in front of the man, causing Kurt to burst into a string of giggles.

'You really want to know?'

'Yes, of course I do.'

'Well...i guess, but we're going to have to take this outside. I fear we've long outstayed our welcome, it's already nearly 9, and this place is nearly empty.'

Blaine looked around. God how had he not noticed that. The entire room was extinct of life bar Steph behind the counter and a young blonde male sitting in an armchair by the window. He turned back to Kurt and shook his head.

'God, we really should be going. But don't think that means you can get away without telling me your story. I work for you now so you better get used to having me around to bug you all day.'

Kurt laughed. 'I don't think that'll be too much of a problem. You can be rather endearing at times, besides, if you pester me too much I can have you fired. Muah ha ha .' Kurt rolled his fingers together like a super villain and let out a cackling laugh, causing Blaine to fall into stitches of laughter.

'Come on Dr. Doom. We've got to go.' Blaine stood up and beckoned Kurt to do the same.

'Steph.' He called out, trying to catch the brunettes attention. 'Steph, I'll be back here as soon as I can, probably tomorrow if I get time.'

'Aww Blaine. You better. It was so lovely seeing you. If you don't come back then...then...then I'll come and find you. I know where you live and I am currently in possession of one of Wesley's gavels! .'

She attempted a laugh not dissimilar to the one Kurt had just pulled.

'Hell, my life is being swarmed by super villains, quick to the Bat mobile.' Blaine held up a finger and pointed to the sky as he yelped out his super hero cry and grabbed Kurt's hand. Then began to run out of the shop, laughing a long with Kurt as they bounded out the door.

Neither noticed the flash of white light that followed them as they left the building, or heard the small snicker that came from inside.

xXx

'...well the New Directions were pretty out there. I mean we were like one big dysfunctional and incestuous family. I don't know if you remember Regional's that year, but my god everyone was so worked up. The girls were all bitching and the guys all bad mouthing. Then we wrote our own songs and people finally settled down. I'm amazed they didn't all kill each other at the end of the performance. They were nowhere near as calm and collected as you Warblers were.'

Blaine smiled charismatically. 'Well you didn't have some conformist gavel wielding psycho like Wes Montgomery to keep you under toe.'

'No no, but we did have Rachel, which I can assure you is much much worse. One bout of her voice served as 10 strikes from a gavel. Good to see she's finally put it to some good use now. Singing her nose off and living with Finn should be enough to set her straight. Besides, threats of withdrawing her monthly accessory supply also help me control her madness now a days. Anyway, where was I?'

'I believe we were discussing schools?'

'Aha yes. Well I still can't believe you were a Warbler. It's surreal. I can't even believe we beat you lot now. What with you as front runner, were the judges drunk?' Kurt said, disbelief sounding in his voice.

'No, they just appreciate talent when they see it.' Blaine said with a chuckle ' And that talent was in the form of YOU and this Rachel, so It's hardly surprising we lost.'

'The Warblers were amazing though. I was once sent to spy on them...you...but I chickened out when I got to the gates. It just seemed like some sort of grander than thou palace, I would stick out like a sore thumb, so I just jumped back in my car and drove off back to Lima. Pity now I guess. We could have met, how fantastic would that have been...' Kurt trailed off and closed his eyes thoughtfully.

The pair kept walking slowly, just ambling about, not really paying any attention to where they were going. The sky was already darkening and the bright lights of the city were beginning to burst into life and shower the streets in their Technicolor glow.

Kurt let his arms swing by his side, occasionally brushing his finger tips against Blaine's, not entirely by accident. The cold breeze began to bite against their revealed skin and they subconsciously moved closer together as they walked, savouring the warmth the other emitted.

xXx

Kurt and Blaine continued to walk, mindlessly chatting as they went. They were still huddled together, shielding each other from the harsh weather of Manhattan. As the sky itself got darker, the streets seemed to brighten as more and more of the neon lights began to light up. Suddenly above the pair, a huge sign for Mamma Mia, burst into action. That was actually when they realised they were standing on Broadway.

Ok, although neither said it they were both rather embarrassed about this. They were gay, yes, which meant they felt obliged to love musical theatre, and as ANY theatre fan can tell you, Broadway, is like the most amazing place in the world for musicals and people will travel literally thousands of miles just to set foot on this famous street. And the fact neither man had noticed they were there or had been for some time, judging by how far down they were, meant they had been very, VERY engrossed in the conversation (and each other)

Kurt blushed as Blaine gazed up at all the poster and garish displays that littered the street around them. He span around a laughed gleefully.

'Hey hey, we're on Broadway. I feel like a star.'

Kurt giggled, and turned to Blaine who was dancing up and down on the spot like an excited child.

'It's not like you've never been before. You said so yourself.'

'Yeah. I was here a month ago to watch Wicked, but that's not the point. We're on Broadway Kurt. Which means we can sing and dance as much as we want and no one will turn a head.'

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and span him underneath his own arm, in a jazz dance style. Then he pulled Kurt into his arm's and began to sway.

'Start spreading the news...I'm leaving today...'

'NO Blaine.' Kurt shrieked as Blaine began to hum the first lines to Frank Sinatra's hit.

'Come on Kurt. Sing with me.' Blaine said, rocking Kurt back and forth in his arms.

'No' he said, still trying to stop giggling at the other mans crazed antics. 'People will stare.'

'And what will they see if they do? Just some nobody who is singing with the amazing Kurt Hummel. And they will all be jealous because I am the one talking to you. Muah ha ha'

Kurt tried to pout at Blaine, but the expression on the other mans face was to priceless.

He began to hum again and raised his eyebrows, beckoning Kurt to join him. Kurt sighed and forced his way from Blaine's embrace.

'If you want to sing that badly I know where to take you, and its a place that won't involve complete strangers giving us strange looks.'

Kurt whipped out his phone and quickly typed away a short message, before hastily pressing send and holding the small device tight between his fingers.

'Err..Kurt?' Blaine questioned, staring at the man who appeared to be in deep concentration.

'Ssssh. Just wait a seco- Ah ha.' Kurt released his death grip on the screen as the device vibrated. Then wiped his finger across to unlock it. He scrolled down through his texts and let out a small squeal when he found the new one. He quickly shoved the phone back into his pocket and grabbed onto Blaine.

'Come on you.' He said as he began to hurry away in the opposite direction to that they had just come from.

He kept a hold of Blaine's hand as they slipped through the crowded streets. Blaine and Kurt's scarves blowing in the wind as they hurried down the road.

They ran for several minutes before Kurt turned Blaine down a small alley way that seemed almost pitch black compared to the bright street they had just been running down. Blaine was about to open his mouth to speak when he saw Kurt typing in a key code, before he shoved him through a large steel door and into the building on the right of the alley.

xXx

'Kur- Kurt what are you doing?' Blaine asked, catching his breath as he bent over to inhale. They were standing in a darkened room. There was no light at all bar a small slither that was laying on the floor, coming from underneath some sort of curtain

'You said you wanted to sing right?' Kurt said grinning ear to ear, though Blaine couldn't see in the blackness.

'Yeah but I mean-'

'Well this is your chance, Look!' Kurt reached out and felt his hand graze Blaine's chest. He quickly darted it away and found a more southerly place. (His hand people...nowhere else...at least not yet)

He clenched tightly and felt Blaine's fingers lace through his. That was all the encouragement Kurt needed. He took a large step forward and ripped back the curtain.

A fountain of light poured across them, momentarily blinding the pair.

Blaine blinked into the light, allowing his eyes to slowly adjust. When he reopened them fully, he had to step back in awe.

He was standing, just off to the left on the Broadway stage of Wicked. He could see all the scenery just laying boldly before him, the intricate details seeming so much greater now he was up close. He stood staring at the scene before him, eyes glazing over as his breathing hitched.

'Do you like it?' Kurt said, his tone showing signs of concern for the paralysed man beside him.

He waited for Blaine to reply, but he remained frozen to the spot.

'Blaine.' Kurt hissed. 'Blaine.' He gave the man a playful shove. He snapped back into life, eyes rolling a little before settling on Kurt.

'How did you even-' Blaine said, staring awe struck at his new found... friend?

'I told you, Rachel but her voice to good use, she performs here, and thus I get free reign of the stage during her private rehearsal slots, so long as I reward her.' Kurt rummaged through his Jacob's messenger bag and pulled out a purple scarf laced with small light pink canaries. 'Her reward.' He said, waving it before Blaine.

'But Kurt I-' Blaine said, his voice wavering slightly as he tried to calm his nerves.

'Blaine. You and I are colleges now, I like to treat you guys to little surprises every now and again, not all of them are as extravagant as this but I mean you said you wanted to sing , so you can do so here. At least now people won't think you're mad.'

'Bu-but Kurt, you don't understand. This is a real stage, on real Broadway. And I'm real Blaine Anderson, therefore, the two don't go together.' He said, shaking his head frantically.

'Eugh, Blaine shut up and get on stage.' Kurt said playfully, placing his hands on the flat of Blaine's back, then marching him onto the stage. With a final thrust, Kurt forced him onto the stage where he stumbled a little before staring out into the empty sea of seats.

'Kurt.' Blaine whimpered as he stepped forward into the shining stage lights, one large bright white spotlight centring in on him.

'Do I have to come on there with you?' Kurt sighed.

'Uh...Yes please!' The other man whimpered again. A little squeak coming from his throat.

Kurt sighed sarcastically but skipped on stage to stand next to Blaine. He put one arm round the shorter mans shoulder and the other waved across in front of them.

'Imagine this place is filled with all of your adoring fans...'

Blaine closed his eyes and tried to picture the scene, but all he could bring himself to see was the meagre show hall they performed in for regional's all those years ago, this place was at least ten times the size.

'Ummm.' He murmured, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt was watching Blaine carefully. It was almost sinfully adorable the way his eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched up when he was concentrating. He could watch for ages, but he knew Rachel would be along any second.

'Come on. That's not hard. You said in the coffee shop that you were a musician. Just imagine this is one of your fabulous gigs, just a tincy but larger.'

'Kurt this room seats thousands. I play in coffee shops and small halls. Never anything this big in my life.'

'Well, I think that's rubbish. You can do or be anything you put your mind to. And today you are superstar Blaine Anderson. Here to sing with his fabulous friend Kurt.' _There it was, that word, friend, again. _

'But...but Kurt!.'

'Where's Mr I'm-So-Confident-I-Want-To-Sing-on-The-Streets gone.'

'Err...i left him out there.'

'Well bring him back; I liked that guy, even if he was a little bit loopy.'

Blaine took a long deep breath. He tried to let it go, but it faltered slightly.

'Kurt. Are you sure?'

'Yes, come on. I do this all the time, ever since Rachel got here. I like to steal it for a while- Look Blaine if you're really that nervous you don't h-'

'No no, I want to it's...well...it's just this is a little nerve racking. I'm not gonna lie. I'm freaking terrified.'

'Are you sure you want to?'

'Yes...i...could you...'

'I'll start.' Kurt waved a hand up in the air, and with no warning an upbeat song started to play throughout the hall. Speakers burst into life and filled the entire theatre with the sound of an electronic keyboard and slow rhythmic drums.

Kurt laughed. 'Typical Rachel' he muttered as the music got louder.

'DO you know this one Blaine?' he asked the man who stood next to him, still shaking a little.

He nodded, still staring straight ahead into the audience with his eyes closed.

'Shall I take the first part.' Kurt asked, Blaine nodded again. Kurt just shook his head with a small laugh and waited for the introduction to fade out before opening up his mouth and releasing the first few soothing notes.

Every night I walked the streets  
>never dreaming what could happen<br>sad and so lonely  
>I saw in the mirror my reflection<br>staring back at me  
>I thought, will I ever find what i need?<p>

Kurt danced across the stage a little, letting himself sway in time to the music. By this point Blaine had opened his eyes and was now beaming as Kurt skipped along in front of him. He followed behind him, keeping a few paces back. When Kurt reached the end of the verse he spun around and waltzed towards Blaine, who just laughed and let himself be circled by the man.

but I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie

Kurt tweaked Blaine's tie as he sang and continued circling him as Blaine tried to stop the grin that was spreading across his face.

and baby we'll dance through the night  
>'cause no one's got what we've got going<br>happiness never held on to me  
>until you had me see<br>that together we're just better off

Blaine stepped in front of Kurt as he faded off, then grabbed hold of the porcelain skinned man's hand and span him around in a little circle, before taking up the next verse with new found confidence oozing from every millimetre of his body.

oh my heart's been tried time and again  
>always thought that it was me but<br>i see now just how wrong i was  
>no, i haven't known you for a lifetime<br>but somehow i've never been more sure that you're for me  
>baby please<br>don't leave, just come and dance with me tonight

Kurt had never heard something so pure and soulful in all his life. Blaine's voice was smooth and strong like dark melted chocolate, and there was a deep underlying passion as he sang that made the song come to life. Kurt laughed as Blaine started to jump around on the stage, he ran across to the wings and grabbed a chair, which he spun onto the stage with, before leaping up onto it, whilst grabbing Kurt's hand.

Kurt was now standing at the foot of the chair as Blaine sang down.

but I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie

He grabbed his own tie and pirouetted with it, still on the chair as Kurt pretended to curtsey.

and baby we'll dance through the night  
>'cause no one's got what we've got going<br>happiness never held on to me  
>until you had me see<br>that together we're just better off

Blaine slipped back off the chair and grabbed Kurt's hand with one of his and placed his other on Kurt's waist. The pair attempt some form of hyperactive waltz around the stage as they sang the next two verses together.

Don't be cruel to me  
>oh, I've wanted more<br>and I've been wrong before

They swung their arms up and down to the beat, still dancing aground together. Completely forgetting where they were, just becoming completely engrossed in the song.

so much learning to lose  
>but you're not a day too soon<br>so say you feel the same and  
>we'll never be lonely anymore<p>

but I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie  
>and baby we'll dance through the night<br>'cause no one's got what we've got going  
>happiness never held on to me<br>until you had me see  
>that together we're just better off<p>

Kurt and Blaine finished the song still holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. There was a little spark between them, but it could have been the lights. Neither of the men wanted to move but the giggles caught them unaware and caused them to double over with laughter.

They cat called and whooped, whilst taking stupidly exaggerated bows and curtseys in front of their invisible audience.

'Wow' Kurt said, between teary laughs. 'That was brilliant. We...YOU we're fantastic Blaine. You are so talented. How are you not famous by now?'

Blaine laughed and shook his head. 'I am nowhere near as amazing as you Kurt. You were born to perform. I envy your multitude of talents. At least I work for you now, so I can admire your skills constantly'

The pair laughed some more, and slowly let the adrenaline wear off before walking over to the edge of the stage. They sat down and swung their legs over the side. The sound man slipped out from a booth at the top of the theatre behind the seats, followed by a girl in a woollen horse cardigan, but neither man noticed.

Kurt gave Blaine a charismatic smile, and leant over to murmur in his ear . 'So Blaine, how was this for a first day at work. Pretty good huh?'

'Oh, you have no idea. NO idea at all.' Blaine said, slowly slipping in between thoughts.

'I think I do, this day was pretty amazing for me too you know.' Kurt said quietly

'How so?' Blaine questioned, just as softly.

'Well, I met You Blaine, my new friend. And I think that is enough to make any day special.' Kurt said in a near whisper, not quite catching Blaine's eye.

Blaine stomach fluttered at Kurt's statement, and he felt his heart float up and out of his body.

There was something about Kurt, something he really liked.

Like a connection, Carla was right, they could be great friends, and now Kurt was accepting him, and giving him the best compliment he had ever received, it was amazing how something so small could mean so much to Blaine.

Wow.

Being fired that day may have just been the best thing that ever happened to him..

It meant he got a new, far more fabulous job, with MUCH nicer people.

It meant he got a complete makeover and now looked more handsome and dapper than ever.

It meant he wouldn't have to worry about his rundown record label not paying him enough for his rent.

It meant he got to have the best day out of his whole 26 years of living

And it meant he got to meet Kurt Hummel.

The man he admired, the man he idolised, and the man he slowly felt he was falling in deep like with.

Woah, where did that come from?


	6. Chapter 6

_Giggle. That was all a hysterical Kurt Hummel could do once he got back to his apartment. He skipped in through his front door, swinging it elegantly shut as he waltzed across his foyer, singing loudly to himself. _

_Giggle. That was all a hyperactive Blaine Anderson could do once he got back to his apartment. He bounded in through his front door, kicking it shut as he span across his lounge, singing rowdily to himself. _

_Then their moods faltered._

xXx

The pair went their separate ways late that night after taking another, but this time more leisurely, stroll along Broadway. Admiring the sights and sounds that the street had to offer.

Kurt summoned a company car to pick the pair up, when it pulled up at the end of the street, Blaine was stunned.

It was a large black Chevrolet with tinted windows and a driver who looked like he could snap you with one look. Blaine was very nervous getting in, but soon relaxed once Kurt revealed the bottle of Champagne in the middle arm rest. They each had a glass as the driver took them back to Blaine's apartment, the long and scenic route on Kurt's request.

Blaine felt a little mismatched when the Chevrolet pulled up outside his apartment block. Now it wasn't one of those terribly poor, ghetto establishments, but it wasn't in a particularly well off end of town either. The majority of his neighbours were teachers or civil servants, all of whom earned enough to keep them in a good life, but not enough to afford the luxuries Kurt had.

Speaking of Kurt, he too seemed a little out of place standing outside this building giving Blaine a tight embrace. He had pulled the man into his arms as soon as they stepped out the car. Once they had exchanged contact details, and Kurt had given Blaine his (rather extravagant) cheque for the day's work, they split, and Blaine ran inside, jumped into the elevator and went up to his apartment.

Kurt was silent for the remainder of his trip home. He lived in one of the best apartment blocks in the city; his penthouse suite overlooked the beautiful Manhattan skyline. It was a gorgeous place with everything you could ever wish for in a house, but there was something not quite right.

As he set to work, finishing off his notes and sketches for next season, he found his mind wandering to a particular dark haired man, and those thoughts just didn't want to stop.

He spread his mood boards out across his large coffee table and pulled out a large red sketch book from his bed room and began to draft.

Every time he drew up an outfit or accessory his mind decided it would be a fine idea to place Blaine in said clothes, often in some rather, compromising, positions.

Which really wasn't good, as the majority of stuff he was drawing up was designed for women, and no matter what you may think... picturing a hot guy, in a floating mini skirt, was not, repeat not, a virtuous thought, (especially when the way it sat on his hips was incredibly revealing and indecent. Gutter mind much?)

_Brain...this is body...stop, I said stop making up Those images, we are trying to work down here, and how on earth do you expect us to concentrate when our man Kurt is all flustered Down There! Yes, it really isn't helpful, especially in these jeans, so CUT IT OUT and let the man WORK!_

Yeah...his brain had other ideas. And it was wrong, so wrong, because Blaine was Kurt's EMPLOYEE, and his FRIEND! These kinds of thoughts were unacceptable. Just unnacceptab- well maybe just a little bit ok...maybe...maybe?...No...NO Kurt...STOP!

He sighed and let his head fall onto the table with a thud. The pain now shooting through his temples was nothing compared to the one in his chest. And no, it wasn't one of those cheesy rom-com heartbroken pains, where the hero weeps for days over their beloved, because Kurt wasn't in love.

It was just a dull ache, deep in the pit of his chest and Kurt had no idea why, it wasn't like he had any romantic feelings for Blaine that could induce this. He was a professional, who had a new employee and a new friend, and who cares if they held hands or hugged for long periods of time after knowing each other only a day. He was sure all his girl friend's did that sort of thing, so why couldn't he. He was an honorary girl after all, it was well within his rights to hug and touch and breath this man...well maybe not that last bit...

EUGH! What the hell was going on! Seriously. What the Hell!

xXx

Blaine was sitting on his couch, cradling his guitar to his chest as a dreary ache spread throughout his body.

He stared blankly across his room at a dark shadow that was cast across the wall, it looked like Kurt's nose. And those crystals on display above his TV, they looked like Kurt's eyes, and the wood of his guitar, that matched Kurt's hair and...and...

His mind was lost, completely and utterly gone. All his thoughts were revolving around a particularly gorgeous designer and they didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

He imagined Kurt sitting there with him, as he serenaded him with song, strumming away on his guitar strings to a smooth melody of Disney classics. Kurt staring up at him through his thick fan of eyelashes as he hummed along to the music.

He pictured Kurt and him, dancing together, like they had done in the theatre, all singing and dancing again, but then grabbing hold of his tie again, and leading him backstage. He would shove Blaine against a door and...Oh! This was bad, This was really really bad.

Blaine couldn't be having this sort of thoughts about his BOSS, or his FRIEND! This was so inappropriate, it was unbelievable. _Curse you mind, Curse you and your ability to make really really graphic images appear when I want to sleep._

Unknown to each other, both men were engrossed in reflections on the day, and wishes for the future. Although both knew this could, never, ever, ever happen, right, because they were just friends... and colleagues...who may sort of, a little bit, maybe...have a crush on the other.

But no one would EVER tell. Because that. Would. Be. A. Disaster.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at work was much less awkward than the night alone both men had had.

They put their thoughts firmly to the back of their minds; with strict self inflicted punishments should they re-emerge.

Blaine was back in the studio again, because, although they hadn't got another photo shoot, it turned out all those years at private school had paid off, and Blaine was pretty neat with the numbers.

So he was working on some of the fall accounts with Mellissa and another more professional accountant by the name of Brian.

(Kurt hated hiring people to do this, he hated people seeing how much money he had or how much he spent for that matter. (It was actually quite embarrassing when Mellissa found out he spent $2000 on a limited edition Jimmy Choo brogue set.))

This meant the pair had a lot of time to spend together, and boy did they make the most of it. Kurt would do his sketches in the lounge with the others on his breaks and Blaine would be allowed to use Kurt's office to do his work, since he didn't have one of his own.

During the next few weeks that Blaine spent there, he got to know a lot more people. He met all the store workers, who all seemed to wear their immaculate uniforms 24/7 (though who could blame them, they were Pavarotti designs) and he became quite close with the store's manager, Jeremy, as they worked on their individual accounts during the office hours.

He met the rest of the design team, and even some of the cleaners who worked in the store. All of whom seemed to instantly like Blaine. They would smile as he spoke and gaze up at him with adoration in their eyes.

Blaine may not see it, but Kurt knew that look. People used to give it to him just before he got his big break, the same with Rachel. It was the look you were given, if you were going to be a star. And boy, could Blaine be one Supernova if he tried.

Kurt watched Blaine. He watched him every day. The way he skipped around the office with a sublime expression of joy on his face. Or when he sang late at night as everyone was packing up to go home. Or the way he always wore those wretched Pink Wayfarers which somehow seemed to go with everything, even though they really, really shouldn't. Kurt was fascinated by Blaine. He had that special something about him, and Kurt loved it.

He was so happy to have this man as a friend. Which he could really call Blaine now.

The pair spent almost ALL their time together. They would share an office and go on lunch breaks together. Blaine would bring them coffee every morning from the Three Wishes and they would sit and drink it together whilst in deep debate over this month's Vogue. Blaine would perform some of his music every so often, to a crowd of his loving fans (a.k.a nearly all other Pavarotti employees) and Kurt would always try and be in the audience.

But now, many suspected there was a little something something going on between the two friends, which of course Wasn't true.

(no pretending those gutter thoughts hadn't gone away. If anything they worsened after more exposure to each other)

But they continued to be just friends, and to be honest, they were happy with just that!

xXx

It was one rainy Friday, around a month after Kurt and Blaine had first met. Preparations were being made for the first stint of their fashion 'tour'. They had several runway shows in NY, then they were travelling south to Florida, where they had two shows, one in Orlando and one in Miami. Then they flew off to Michigan where they would host the largest show in Chicago. After much debate, it was decided that they would take a long haul flight to San Francisco, to present three consecutive shows, before heading to Ohio, and staging the final performance there in Lima.

(It wasn't that Kurt wanted to show off at all, not one little-Ok, well maybe a little- Oh, who was he kidding, he couldn't wait for that show, because Kurt knew that all those Lima losers would get to see how huge of a star he had become, and he just wanted to spot those little green eyed monsters, who once wore their letterman jackets with such pride, staring up at him in awe)

Kurt's publicist had been scheduling interviews and such almost every day on the tour. TV, Radio and Newspapers were all about to be hit by the S.S. Hummel, and it would blow them away.

Though speaking of ships, Blaine was pretty sure he would need one to get outside in this weather. It was around 2 in the morning and the rain was hurtling out of the sky like mini bullets, peppering the window with deafening force.

It was just Kurt, Blaine and Mellissa left in the office. Clara left just before the rain started to get heavy, and took most of the crew with her, all realising that a storm was brewing.

The other three, being the oblivious and in the end, just decided to get as much work as they could done whilst they waited for the rain to stop...which it didn't.

Blaine sat by the window, staring out into space as he slowly strummed out chords on his guitar. (he may have been caught plying by Mel, then forced to bring it in to work every day)

His music remained unheard to the rest as the sound of the rain drowned out pretty much everything else.

Blaine sank back against the back of his seat and let the stillness take over him as he dropped his guitar to the floor. Another day down. And it was now officially the weekend too. He felt himself relax a bit at that. Weekends meant time to sleep, beautiful precious, beloved sleep. Unfortunately, it also meant that Blaine would have to actually get out of the office and back to his bed.

The sheets of water up outside blurred everything until just splashes of colour were visible outside, there was no hope of getting outside in this weather. Mainly because it was such an un earthly hour and no taxi's or company cars would be available to take him back to the other side of the city where his apartment was.

It was altogether a rather dreary experience, sitting in the darkened room, in complete verbal silence, but the rain and time did mean they could get away with other things (_no, not Those kind of things)_

'Take Out' Kurt yelled from his seat by the TV, breaking the verbal silence. 'Come on, It's absolutely peeing it down, and I am Not walking seven blocks to get a decent toasted roll. Especially at this hellish hour. I'm calling for takeout. What do you lot want?'

Both Blaine and Mel were a little taken back by this. Firstly, Kurt was ordering takeout, after religiously refusing to for the past 18 months after a bad incident with chilli cheese, but he was also asking their opinion, and that itself was a sporadic occurrence for a tired Kurt, late...or early? at work.

'Ummm, I'm fine with whatever you boys want, so long as I get a triple espresso with it or plenty of Coke. I need my Caffeine.' Mel said, as she relaxed back into her chaise lounge and closed her eyes.

'Blaine?' Kurt turned to the smaller man as he pulled out his phone with all the conviction of a starving man.

'I'll go with the same as you and Mel.' He stated, moving his guitar from the floor near his feet. 'I'm not fussy, especially as you said, at this time, I'd eat my own leg, that's how unfussy I am.'

'I don't think they have leg ala Blaine on the menu, but I can ask.' Kurt quipped as he pulled up the dial panel on his IPhone. 'Now! Does anyone know the number of a good 24 hour take out?'

The room filled with laughter as Blaine held out his hand, waggling his fingers in a _come hither_ style.

Kurt handed over his phone and Blaine plugged in a string of digits and then held the device aloft, and on loudspeaker.

'You knew that off by heart? That is just sad Blaine.' Kurt hissed through giggles.

'Yeah, well I live alone, now listen to this if you want sad.' Blaine said as the voice of a woman rang out from the phone. 'Hey Mrs M...Yeah...No I'm great... No I'm in the office at the moment...can you hold on a sec.'

'What do you want.' He hissed to Kurt as he covered the receiver with his hand.

Kurt shrugged 'Pfff...I'll go with...is this ...?'

'Thai' Blaine responded in an almost trained fashion

'I'll get ...hmm, spiced fishcakes then please.' He said, which was followed by a huge grin spreading across Blaine's face.

'Hey. Yeah, can I get three of the usual and a couple of bottles of Coke...Diet. No... That's all Mrs M... Thanks.' Blaine read out the address of the office building and hung up the phone, before handing it back to Kurt.

Kurt was sniggering into his fisted hand as Blaine glared light-heartedly at him.

'You have a usual Blaine. Wow, you just trumped my sad list, You're officially a dork.' Kurt giggled

Blaine let out a breathy chuckle. 'Meh. But you love me for it'

The pair froze the instant the words left Blaine's mouth. Kurt's face flushed deep red and Blaine moved subtly further back from Kurt and withdrew his hand back at lightning pace once he had deposited the phone in Kurt's.

An awkward pause followed, as none of the rooms occupants made eye contact. (Well, Mel was asleep so that didn't really count) The deep and stuttered breaths of each man, punctuating the silence.

'Well...we have the same order...so that makes you at least part dork.' Blaine said, trying to defuse the tension. Seemingly trying to ignore the last few words he had said and savour the earlier speech about Kurt's new found desire to be unhealthy.

Kurt hummed in seeming agreement and settled back down into his chair, letting his thoughts play on Blaine's words. He stared out the window at the oscillating colours, trying to decipher whether the words had some sort of deeper meaning, or whether it was friendly banter or a slip of the tongue.

Kurt decided to leave it, it was probably just a mistake, and Blaine seemed pretty embarrassed for it to have been anything else.

Hmm, that was all. Definitely.

Although...now seemed like the perfect time to mention Blaine's Surprise.

(Yes, he and Mellissa had been planning a special gift for Blaine's birthday for the whole of last week and just hadn't gotten around to telling him. But he supposed now would be as good a time as any to mention it, especially as it might get Blaine's face to return back to it's normal shade rather than lobster, and he may stop hiding in a scrunched up ball on the couch)

It all seemed a little out of the blue, but the preparation beforehand made up for that.

'Blaine' Kurt stage whispered gently.

Blaine turned his head to face Kurt, he was still slightly flushed. 'Yeah?' he said nervously. (He had meant what he said, just, not for it to be spoken out loud, but Kurt didn't know that right?)

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, just embarrassed as that came out totally wrong!'

Was it bad that Kurt's heart sunk a little at that?

'It's fine, but can...can I ask you something?'

_Oh crap, oh Crap, OH CRAP! Kurt was going to ask if Blaine meant it, and if he wanted Kurt to love him, and he just couldn't lie to Kurt, he couldn't, so he'd say yes or something and then Kurt would laugh and chuck him out and fire him, and he'd never work again and he'd have to move to Canada and-_

'Is it your birthday next month?'

_Oh, well that was anti-climatic_

'Err..Yeah, the 24th...why?'

'Good, because, well...Mel and I have a surprise for you!' Kurt chuckled faintly.

Blaine's laughter was not so soft. 'But Kurt.' He said, shaking his head, 'You said yourself, it's next month, telling me sort of ruins the point.'

'Yes, well...this needs time to prepare.'

'I am intrigued by your layers of mystery!'

'Hmm...Well you better like this, or our _mystery_ planning will be all to waste'

'Spill!'

'I...we...have- well, you remember how you told us you were, a musician, before working here?'

'Yes...' Blaine said slowly, narrowing his eyes as a smirk spread across Kurt's lips.

'Well, my step-brother Finn, owns a recording studio. And... well... .' He said, all in one breath.

'What? English please Kurt.'

'You're going over to my step brother Finn's recording studio next Tuesday for a recording session, for a single.'

'WHAT!' Blaine jumped a foot into the air and began to hop up and down, hyperventilating.

Fanning his face with his hands he turned to Kurt. 'Are you actually serious?'

'Yes.' Kurt chuckled,' you have to stop doubting me.'

'I don't it's just...just Oh My GOD Kurt, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.'

'Being Kurt Hummel has it's perks' he said, smiling grittily.

Blaine continued to thank Kurt profusely as he flung himself into the taller mans arms, clutching at his waist and neck as he pulled him into the tightest embrace known to man, all whilst Kurt was still lying uncomfortably on the couch.

Blaine nuzzled his head into the crook of Kurt's neck as they lay awkwardly together.

Mellissa by this point, had been roused from her stupor, and heard the buzzer from the intercom blare across the room. 'Food's here.' She mumbled groggily.

Neither man seemed to notice.

'Eugh. Fine I'll get it.' She said, pulling herself up from the seat. She quickly smoothed down her hair, and twisted the waistline of her skirt back to normal, and took one last fleeting glance at the tangled men and meandered over to the door to fetch their takeout.

'Blaine' Kurt choked. 'need...air...to...live...lemmego.'

Blaine pulled away from the man, leaving his hand on Kurt's leg as Kurt rubbed at his neck in jest.

They sat in amicable silence for a moment before Kurt realised something was amiss.

'Hey.' He said, glancing around the room with an inquisitive stare. 'Where'd Mel go?'

'Here.' She croaked as the door swung open as if on cue. 'I got you losers your food, seems you were too preoccupied with other things to notice though.'

'Sorry Mel.' Kurt said cheerfully (tired Mel was not someone you mess with). 'I just told Blaine about his birthday present.'

'OOH.' Her demine changed immediately. 'What do you think?' she said, setting the white boxes down on the centre coffee table.

'I am...speechless. You guys are the best people in the world, ever. I...come here'

He leapt out of his seat and dashed over to Mel, enveloping her in an embrace almost as tight as Kurt's.

Mel just patted his hair awkwardly. 'Hey, anything for our little superstar to be.'

Blaine laughed as he released Mel and went to flop back down on the couch next to Kurt, scooping up two boxes on his way.

He ripped open the lid, not bothering with any cutlery, and just bit into his fish, trying to savour every last crumb that fell from his lips.

'Thif if weally good' he said between mouthfuls, whilst Mel and Kurt just laughed at his enthusiasm whilst they _politely _ate their food.

xXx

By 3am, Blaine was completely out cold. The empty take out box resting on his chest. It certainly wasn't the glamorous end to an evening you would expect, working at Pavarotti, but the three occupants of the office were all happy, and that was the important thing.

Kurt and Mel were still awake, putting the finishing touches to the files and organising all the folders featuring the catalogue prints.

Blaine remained curled up on the couch, with only his deep, but exceedingly loud, breathing, reminding them that he was still alive.

Kurt had much debated trying to see how many things you could balance on Blaine's head before he woke up, but gave up when the stapler fell onto the floor and smashed. It was becoming boring, and he was seriously considering just going to sleep, but that just...in his office...No. No?

Kurt slumped back down on the couch by Blaine's feet as Mel went to the mailbox to collect the early morning post. He slowly ran his fingers over the hem of Blaine's pants that ghosted against his ankles. He let his head fall back against the back of the couch as he continued to watch the calming rise and fall of Blaine's chest. It was hypnotic.

The smaller man hummed lightly in his sleep as he shifted around trying to get comfortable. Kurt shuffled in a little closer into him. Letting the heat radiating from Blaine's body, warm his own freezing form. The rain had steadied but was still loud and rambunctious as it pelted the window.

Kurt let his arm fall down the side of the couch until it was resting on the square of Blaine back. He slowly rubbed soothing circles with his thumb, massaging at the scrunched up material of Blaine's work shirt. (Which was nothing compared to the one he wore in those shots they took that very first day, Kurt still had one of those on his desk)

He thought back to their earlier conversation, where Blaine and he had been so comfortable together, as if they'd known each other all their lives, it was cliché and Kurt knew it, but there was something about Blaine that made Kurt feel so incredibly at ease. They had become best friends, and they could say or do anything together. But somehow, when that 4 letter word came into play, everything changed. Kurt reminisced on what Blaine had said to him, that little word falling absentmindedly from his lips, Kurt shook his head.

'You were right.' He whispered, eyes never leaving Blaine. 'What you said...you were right.'

With that, Kurt laid his head down on Blaine's legs and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep as he pictured the sweet thoughts of what had happened over that last month, and what would hopefully happen in the future.

xXx

Mellissa felt very wayward, intruding on such a personal and intimate moment. She stood in the shadow of the door, watching as Kurt whispered into the sleeping mans ear.

It was remarkable. How Kurt had managed to find such a wonderful friend in Blaine. All because of an accident. Mellissa felt so proud to call these men her friends too. She knew how much Kurt had suffered and she knew that Blaine seemed to always be there for him, and for some reason she felt he always would.

And that was why; she stopped herself from storming into the room and screaming profanities, and instead, took herself, and the infuriating newspaper she found in the mailroom, away and back to the foyer, where a taxi cab awaited to take her home.

She tiptoed slowly back down the corridor and snuck into her office. She slung the paper down onto her desk as she slipped back over to the door. She locked the door behind her and hurried down to the awaiting vehicle.

The paper stayed in the office. Silence befell the building as it lay on the desk, with the exasperating headline blaring out for all to see. Numerous pictures and snapshots scattered below.

**What New Treat has Hummel been Snacking on?**

_**A little birdie saw this gorgeous piece of man candy on the arm of fashionista Kurt Hummel. Is this the designers new beau, and why is he sneaking around with him on little romantic rendezvous? Details inside...**_

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you so much to JustCallMeObsessed who is being my mini muse along with EllaBellaDaniella! You two are just...amazing thank you! **

Morning.

Mellissa came in early to check on the sleeping pair who were still curled up together on the couch. Somehow Kurt had wormed his way into Blaine's arms and he was now being cuddled like a teddy bear tightly to Blaine's chest.

Mel snapped a photo just in case, (it was always good to have some good blackmail material on Kurt) and left the pair to sleep a little longer while she tidied away the old takeaway containers.

xXx

Blaine groaned in his sleep as he rolled over, nearly crushing Kurt, who subconsciously moved to accommodate the ever spreading Blaine. The first Mel heard of the men's movement was the loud thud as Blaine hit the floor.

The noise sounded throughout the office and a small moan of discomfort echoed after. She hurried into the office and found Kurt sitting up on the couch, bed hair to the extreme, laughing his guts out at the crumpled man on the floor who was nursing his head whilst glaring at the chortling man above.

'What the hell you two?' Mel asked, attempting to stifle her laughs.

'Haha Blaine...Haha Fell off...The couch.' Kurt giggled as he got gingerly to his feet.

'It's not funny.' Blaine hissed, still rubbing his head. Kurt just smirked at him and Blaine sighed, shaking his head, before remembering the pain and groaning audibly. Kurt held out his hand to the floored man, Blaine narrowed his eyes.

Kurt nodded towards his outstretched hand, and Blaine took it warily. Kurt gripped his hand tightly and pulled Blaine up until he was standing next to him, still massaging his scalp.

Kurt released Blaine's other hand and ran his fingers through his own spiked up quiff and his face fell.

'Oh God!' His other hand darted up to his hair and he poked it, before squealing slightly and running off down the corridor.

Blaine stared after him and gave Mel an inquisitive look.

'What's up with him?' He asked, returning his gaze to the corridor.

'Morning hair...and breath probably. He'll have gone to freshen up.' She replied airily.

'What happened last night?' Blaine asked as he surveyed the still cluttered room. 'It looks like a hurricane hit this place.'

'Well you two sleepy heads fell asleep and I went home, so we didn't tidy up' She said, eyes sweeping the room. 'Get up and you can help me finish off before Kurtie over there comes back. I brought him in some vanity supplies so give him 20 minutes to primp and polish and he'll be back to bite our asses' She pointed to the door where the faint hiss of an aerosol can could be heard coming from the bathroom.

Blaine stumbled around a little before regaining his balance. After a quick scan of the room he started off on the take away boxes left on the coffee table in the centre of the room. A half empty bottle of coke lay on its side beneath the glass.

Blaine bent down and begun to scoop up the boxes, cradling it in his arms as he carried it over to the trash can. He dumped them down with an echoing clang which startled Mellissa who's head was buried in some old magazine she had found by the couch.

'Ooh' She shrieked, her head snapping round to see Blaine drop the boxes into the metal can.

'Oi, you've gotta help here.' Blaine jested, running over and ripping the magazine from her hands before hurling it across the room to the trash can with surprising accuracy.

'I-' She was cut off, as the swinging off the bath room door sounded out across the room.

'IT RETURNS.' Mellissa chanted, deepening her voice and waggling her fingers mystically.

Blaine hurried to stifle his laughs as the shadow of Kurt ghosted across the floor, and seconds later was replaced by the man himself.

His hair was wrapped in a towel that had been tied around his head so that it resembled a turban. Which was odd as he'd just been spraying his hair down, Blaine could have sworn. Protruding from his mouth was a bright pink toothbrush, and he had surprisingly foamy lips from the toothpaste.

On his face were streaks of foundation that had yet to be rubbed in and he appeared to be a cross between an ancient arab, and red Indian and a rabid man. It was all highly amusing.

'Mel.' Kurt said, though his mouth was full of toothbrush. '-ve you got a hair dryer? Need to finish off the spray with some heat' He clearly couldn't see Blaine at this point, who was standing to his left, hidden by a large pot plant.

'Err... yeah.' She said, also trying to keep from laughing which wasn't helped by Blaine's horrific face pulling to her side.

'Bottom draw of my desk, right hand side.'

'Thanks.' And with that Kurt strutted out, hips waving and turban flailing.

Blaine turned to Mel, who widened her eyes, before the pair simultaneously burst into streams of laughter. Eyes tearing up slightly as they guffawed.

'He...looks...INSANE.' Mel mumbled between laughs. 'I need my camera.' She fumbled around in her pockets before fishing out her phone.

'Come on, we need this shot.' She said, grabbing Blaine's collar and dragging him after her as she tiptoed towards her office.

xXx

She stopped outside the pulled to door. There was no sound of a hair dryer in there, or any sound at all for that matter.

Mel held her breath, and signalled for Blaine to do the same.

He gulped in the air and froze outside the door. Mel pushed it open so a slither of light escaped from the crack between the door and frame.

Kurt was standing, stock still by Mel's desk. A newspaper clutched tightly between his fingers. So tight in fact, that his knuckles had turned white. The entire colour had drained from his face leaving only a slight reddish hue that perched on his temples. The veins in his neck were pulsing to the extreme and tears were welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over at any second.

Blaine couldn't see what the paper said, but Mel's sudden squeak was enough to give him the impression she knew what it was about.

Kurt's own breathing was stuttered and jolting. Each breath was riddled with sadness and anger.

He found his hands begin to shake as his sweaty palms still clutched at the paper. He let out a loud grunt as he ripped the front half of the paper straight down the centre.

Then he screamed.

Loud and high pitched, the very walls of Mel's office trembling around him.

Mel and Blaine both squealed a little at this and jumped away from the door. Blaine knocked against the far wall of the corridor and swore, extremely loudly.

Kurt's neck snapped up, following the sound. His eyes narrowed as he threw the paper to the ground with a cry and stormed towards the door.

His saw Blaine, standing by the wall, nursing his heel, and he marched over, his hand flying up to meet the shorter mans shoulder and pin him against the wall.

'Kurt wha-' Blaine cried out, taken aback by Kurt's sudden outburst of fury.

'You BASTARD.' Kurt yelled, his hand still trembling.

'You absolute Bastard, how could you do this? How could you let that happen? Did you know about this? You just wanted to be famous is that it? Was this you plan all the fucking time? ' The tears were streaming down Kurt's cheek now, the pale skin stained with the salty residue.

'Kurt I-'

'How Could You Blaine?' He screamed. Kurt pulled his hand back from the man's shoulder and wrapped it around himself. 'How fucking could you? I Trusted you!'

'I fucking trusted you.' That time he whispered it to himself. He was shaking his head. Trying to stop the tears that were cascading down from his stinging eyes.

_It happened again. It was always the fucking same. It happened again, and he would be left alone to pick up the pieces._

Kurt shoved his way past Mellissa, whose tears of joy had turned dramatically into those of despair and panic. She held up her hand to try and stop him, but Kurt just shoved her away as he marched over to a closet door, which was yanked open to reveal a stunning array of weather wear.

Kurt pulled down a black McQueen coat and shoved it over the rest of his outfit, not caring about the clash.

He tore the towel down from his head, wincing as it snagged his hair. He then wiped his mouth quickly before hurling it down to the ground by Blaine's feet.

xXx

Blaine was shaking. He was trembling in fear and frustration. What the hell was wrong with Kurt? The other man was storming around, collecting together all of his belongings, stuffing them into his satchel without a word. Glaring daggers at both Mel and Blaine, who were still stationed dumb struck in the corridor.

As Kurt tried to get to the door past Blaine, the ebony haired man stepped before him, blocking his path.

'Move.' Kurt said, bluntly.

'Kurt I-'

'MOVE.' Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulder yet again and thrust him against the wall.

'Kurt. What the Hell is wrong with you?' Blaine screeched, as Kurt whipped past and threw open the door.

'Like you don't know.' Kurt said bitterly.

'I don-'

'Don't play games with me Anderson. I'm your fucking boss. You work for ME!'

'But-'

'DON'T! Talk to me.'

'Kurt-'

' That's Mr. Hummel to you!'

'I don't kno-'

'Read the paper Blaine, Might do your obtuse skull some good.'

With that Kurt stormed out the door, and slammed it shut behind him, sending a gust of wind back across Mellissa and Blaine, who were standing shell shocked in the landing.

xXx

Silence.

The only movement was the fluttering strips of paper still lying on the floor of the office. They rustled around, pulling further and further apart as time went on.

The black and white ramblings on the page screamed out at the reader, framing a large close up photo in the middle. In the centre was a shot taken of two men several days ago as they were out getting coffee. The pair were laughing jovially together and Blaine's hand was entwined with Kurt's. Their arms swinging to and fro.

But this was where the tear was.

The two grinning faces of Kurt and Blaine were separated by one, solid slash, straight down between their cheeks, and hands, then running back up and right across Blaine's chest.

Splitting his heart in two, and separating him from Kurt completely.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **** I have changed the rating. My profanities have got the better of me...:L**

Blaine stood motionless in the corridor. Still to shocked to move.

Kurt had just blown up on him. Completely exploded. And he had no idea why.

Mellissa had stepped forward and was now rubbing comforting circles on his back as she cradled his head in the crook of her neck.

Blaine's breathing was stammered and he was really struggling not to cry. His eyes were stinging and he was blinking madly to keep the tears at bay.

'Ssssh, there there Blaine. There There.' Mel cooed. He wasn't a baby, he didn't need this, but it was strangely comforting none the less.

Blaine had never been exposed to Kurt's diva side before. Most of the crew, including Mellissa had had to face his wrath at some point, usually over nonsensical matters such as set muck ups or clothing switched but they would blow over within an hour.

This however, this was different.

Firstly, it was Blaine's first time seeing bitch Kurt. And he had seen by far the worst of it. Poor kid, that was by far the biggest freak out Mel had seen in all her time working with the designer, and poor Blaine had been forced to bear the blunt of it.

Secondly, this matter was big. Like really big.

Kurt had issues with the paparazzi, what celebrity didn't, but his were far more deep routed. And Blaine didn't know. All he'd seen was a torn photo of the two of them staring up at him from the office floor.

He had no idea of the significance this held to Kurt, or how heart breaking it was for him, that this happened again.

'Blaine.' She whispered, pulling him back from the door, ever so slowly. 'I think we need to talk.'

xXx

'EUGH' Kurt screamed as he got out of the building, stomping his feet up and down on the sodden streets.

'That fucking bastard.' Kurt felt even more tears well up in his eyes. He quickly fished around in his bag, hunting for a pair of sunglasses to hide his blood shot eyes, instead he just found the pair of wayfarers Blaine had bought him, rather than his Gucci Aviators.

God damn it.

Kurt had half a mind to hurl them across the street into the oncoming traffic, and let them get smashed up into millions of miniscule pieces, but instead he just shoved them back into the deep depths of his bag, and settled for a slanted fedora that should hide the top half of his face.

He stumbled down the streets, not knowing what to do.

How could he have been so naive, of course Blaine hadn't befriended him because he was nice, it was the publicity and fame. That was the only reason anyone wanted to talk to him ever.

At least he had his colleagues who spoke to him, but they were paid to. And then of course Mercedes, Finn and Rachel, the only members of Glee who really kept in touch.

But Mercedes was now of in some other state, gallivanting around with her boyfriend on a road trip, and Finn and Rachel where happily married, so why would any of them want to talk to him when they had such loving others in their lives.

He was stuck. The one male person who he felt was actually his friend in this entire god damn city, turns out to be another gold digging suck up. It happened A-freaking-gain!

Kurt sloshed his feet through the watery streets, not paying any attention to where he was going, just knowing that he had to et as far away from that place...that man, as possible.

That was when...

SLAM. 'Shit, Ow, God I'm so sor- Kurt?'

Kurt was snapped from his day dreams when he collided with another person hurrying down the street, as he looked up, his eyes met the deep brown ones belonging to a certain barrissta.

'Kurt what are you doing here?' Steph asked, shaking down her clothes, as Kurt stared blankly into the distance. 'Kurt? I was just on my way to your office'

'Huh, oh right.' He shook his head slightly, trying to work out how to avoid talking to Blaine's best friend, knowing that this was sure to turn awkward any minute now-

'Blaine just texted me'

_Oh, so awkward much more quickly than expected_. 'Oh, that's err...'

'What's this I hear about you two fighting?' You better not have done anything to my B-

Ok, so, in the month Kurt had known Steph, she had quickly turned from adoring fan, into the most mother hen-like person you could imagine. The two men went and got coffee in the Three Wishes at least three times a week, it had quickly become there new favourite get away, and Steph was always there. She knew their orders by heart now and just brought them out to their table once the men arrived. She would then proceed to question and interrogate them on their days. Which both men were happy to comply with. She wasn't exactly a menacing person, but her protective streak was sure to get the better of her if she thought the boys weren't telling her something. She would chat with them a little before returning to work and leaving the boys to have a little more 'private' conversation.

(She was still hoping they would fall madly in love and get married and have hundreds of gaybies then she could be a bridesmaid and then they would live happily ever after forever and ever)

'Oh...wait.' she said, halting her previous train of speech. 'HE'S done something hasn't he?' she finished, very slowly.

Kurt looked away, but gave a shy nod. The tears were beginning to pool in his eyes again, and there was no hiding it from someone this close.

'Oh Hunny bun, what's wrong?' She said, quickly stepping forward and engulfing Kurt in a warm embrace, slowly stroking his back as he began to cry into her shoulder.

'Ssssh it's ok, it's ok.' She soothed, as Kurt's sniffles increased. 'Do you wanna talk about it?'

Kurt raised his head slightly and nodded again.

'Aww come on Kurt, I'll get you a coffee, and we can talk.' She stepped back from the weeping man, but instead linked her arm with his, and lead him back down the street she had just come up.

Surreptitiously dropping Blaine a text with her free hand.

'Just met Kurt on the street, he's in a state. You have A HELL of a lot of explaining to do mister! I'm going to try and get him to talk, you stay put, I will deal with you later! – Steph xxx'

xXx

Unsurprisingly, Kurt found himself back in the Three Wishes not 10 minutes later, with a tall cup of steaming coffee in his hand, and an anxious barista sitting directly opposite him in the abandoned room. (Steph may or may not have shooed all the other occupants away and closed the shop when she arrived, but ssshh)

Kurt took a long sip of the drink, humming in pleasure as the warm liquid hit his tongue. He then sighed as he set his cup down on the table in front of him.

Steph was still watching him intently, but not pushing him to talk.

Kurt blinked a couple of times, before relinquishing his silence and speaking up.

'I think we can talk now.'

xXx

_College. NYU fashion, textiles and design course. _

_This was where Kurt was studying. Here. In freaking New York, the place he'd been dreaming of for literally ever. Or at least since he'd seen Enchanted._

_And now he was starting his second year. And it was still equally amazing. Everyone seemed so accepting and friendly here, he received compliments not slurs and hi fives not locker shoves,(though to be fair, all the good things were from his 6 only friends but that wasn't the point) _

_It was pretty much bliss. _

_He was creating more elaborate and beautiful concepts than ever before. He received an internship at Vivienne Westwood and was offered a place with Miu Miu as well. His life could not get any better._

_Then Adam Outhwaite arrived._

_He was a transfer student coming over from Miami. All anyone knew about him was that he was gorgeous, single and straight as a rainbow. His hair was blonde and kept in a perfect surf style. He wore designer clothes that fitted him perfectly and showed off his impressive physique, he always wore Dior Aftershave and his presence was felt by all students. He oozed sex appeal, and boy did people feel it._

_Which meant of course, that Kurt immediately fell for him, _

_Hard, _

_But Adam wasn't there to catch him. He just laughed as Kurt swooned over his every move. Doting on every word that spilled from the boys stuck up mouth. Even making a fool of himself, asking Adam out in the corridor one day._

_Kurt was shot down, with such a titanic force it felt as if he'd been jumped on by 20 heavily built football players wearing lead boots. Adam laughed!_

_He laughed and laughed and laughed at Kurt as the smaller boy turned red in the face and fled back down the halls, followed by the echoed taunts of Adam and his cronies._

_Kurt was distraught. He spent over 2 hours crying down the phone to both Finn and Mercedes, even Rachel received a sobbing call from him one evening. None of them knew what to say._

_Kurt had never been lucky in love. Always chasing after straight guys or gay guys that never wanted him. He was always told to get back up, and try again, but this time he just felt really down and he was staying there._

_That was when Rachel rang him back. She gave him her typical, no men, no troubles line, essentially telling him that he didn't need anyone to make him happy, and that all his problems were because of the ridiculous men in his feeble excuse for a life. _

_('MENtal pain, MENtal anxiety, MENstrual cramps, MENopause... all our problems start with men Kurt. We ... and by we I mean you...need them out'_

'_Rachel, I AM a man,... and since when do I menstruate?' _

'_That is NOT the point...')_

_Apart from her rather insulting lines, Kurt felt she had a point. Maybe if he let Adam go, then he could really focus on his career and find some other sexy surfer to date, (yeah, because there were sooo many of those chilling around his college.)_

_Kurt tried. He really truly did. He avoided being in the same room as Adam for at least three months, making up random excuses and apparently needing the bathroom a lot more than would be though humanly possible. But it didn't stop._

_Kurt was determined to block all thought of the gorgeous man from his mind. Giving himself a mental slap for every image or note of him that ever appeared to haunt his brain._

_(Yeah, if those were physical slaps, he'd have been black and blue by then)_

_He didn't go after anyone else, he wasn't after a mental rebound or just some guy to take his mind of things. He was going it solo. And he would become a star, and all those people would fawn over him as he had once done for them._

_xXx_

_After the forth month into the new school year, things began to look up. His internship at Vivienne Westwood finally yielded fruit as one of Kurt's designs was spotted by the executive manager, Mr Crawford, as he did his weekly patrol of the interns desks._

_Kurt found his sketch of a flowing red hoop dress pinned up to the notice board outside Crawford's office one morning with a scrawled post it note stuck to the hemline._

'_See Me! Office, 9.30 sharp!'_

_Kurt had no idea what to do. At first he was terrified that he had done something wrong, that his boss was going to tell him off for leaving his work scattered around, or if he was going to get fired for using company equipment to perfect the image._

_As he hurried to Crawford's office his heart was ablaze. Emotions over flowing as he tried to come to terms with the many reasons he could have been summoned._

_He didn't expect to find his boss, sitting behind his desk, grinning ear to ear, clasping an IPad in his hand, with Kurt's design emblazoned on the screen._

_As he was called further into the room, he parked himself in a large black swivel chair and wheeled himself closer, until his nose was virtually flat against the screen._

_There, scrawled in tiny letters just beneath the image, was 'Good Job, He'll be BIG~ VW'_

_Kurt swore his heart stopped beating._

_Crawford's face split into an even bigger smile if that was at all possible. He thrust the screen further into Kurt's dumb struck face._

'_See that Hummel. See that! You, have The Vivienne Westwood's blessing.'_

'_I-I..' Kurt stuttered, his face still frozen in 'jaw-half-way-to-the-floor-so-wide-an-elephant-could-sleep-in-my-mouth' stage._

'_You, young man, have got it set now. This-' He said, waving the tablet in front of Kurt's face. '-is gonna make you a star.'_

'_But h-' he started, face still gaping mindlessly._

'_I found this.' He pointed back at the screen with his index finger, slowly zooming in on the intricate details. 'Whilst I was checking out the desks. I emailed it to head office, just for the sake of it. We all do it sometimes, just to see. And then two days later I get this sent to me.'_

_He shook the IPad viciously._

'_THIS! IS! INCREDIBLE!'_

_xXx_

_A good hour and a half was spent in that office. Talking over how exactly Vivienne Westwood acquired said picture, and whether or not Kurt could draw more on demand, also whether or not he could actually make them into actual pieces. Which he could._

_Kurt stayed at the office late into the night, sacrificing his next day of classes in order to build his master piece. He had been given free reign over the textiles cupboard and allowed to use pretty much anything he wanted if it meant his design would be complete by morning._

_After 13 hours solid working, Kurt finally finished his piece. _

_It was beautiful. Built for a woman who was at least 5ft 11, but therefore perfect for the cat walk. The hoop skirt was slanted perfectly, giving a gracious curve and elegance to the shape. The intricate stitching and fine details of the tiny satin roses all up the left hand seam was incredible. It was so simple in concept, but looked so awe inspiring and entrancing when you saw it before your very eyes._

_Kurt was proud. He snapped several photo's on his IPhone, before promptly falling asleep on the work surface next to a sewing machine._

_xXx_

_He awoke the next morning to the harsh shoving of another intern. _

'_Hummel...Hummel. Get up you lazy ass.'_

'_Wha—Mmhmm 's mornin' lemme sleeep'_

'_No' after a quick slap to the face Kurt jumped to attention, eyes darting around the room in search for the person who administered his pain. His eyes caught a flash of blue as a long coat disappeared out the door. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran after the blue, smoothing down his hair as he ran, not noticing that his masterpiece wasn't in the room anymore._

_He followed the other intern back through the corridor and up to Crawford's office._

'_He wants to see you.' The man in blue said. 'Said it's urgent, so either your dead, or you're going to be knighted man, whatever it is, good luck.' He gave Kurt a firm pat on the shoulder, before vanishing back down the corridor with a flick of his coat._

_Kurt rapped on the door, the noise echoing slightly off the walls._

_A deep 'Come in.' Boomed through the wood, Kurt flinched, before opening it._

'_Aah Hummel, pleasure to see you again. I have a surprise for you.' He signalled for Kurt to come in, and pointed to the black swivel chair again. Where Kurt sat tentatively._

_Suddenly three figures stepped up behind him, causing Kurt to jump, and let out a faint squeal._

_He recognised one of them immediately, as the head of NYU's design courses, the second he wasn't sure about, but he had a ID card swinging from his neck around which a $600 tie was hung (Kurt read Vogue, he knew these things), so Kurt guessed he must be pretty important. _

_The last was a woman. She looked in her late forties early fifties, and she had an air of superiority around her, daring people to mess with it._

'_Kurt, meet Julian Larcroft, Helen Bentley and George Neeson.'_

_The three figures all greeted Kurt with proud exclamations and scarily firm handshakes._

'_These Three fine people, have all seen your design Kurt.' Crawford continued. _

_They nodded as Kurt swallowed deeply, pretty sure his throat was in knots. _

'_And, we have come up with an idea, that may suit you very well Mr Hummel.' Larcroft, the NYU man piped in._

_xXx_

'_Mr Hummel.' The woman began. 'It has come to our attention that you are not the wealthiest of students.'_

_Kurt scowled, at the woman's blunt, yet slightly insulting approach, but he nodded none the less._

'_After seeing your magnificent piece, it has shown us that you have the potential to be a great designer one day.'_

' _And we would like to help you achieve said potential.'_

_Kurt's eyes widened, hoping to God he was thinking what the four others in the room were._

'_We have been sponsoring pupils of NYU for nearly 14 years now. Each year 4 students are selected, one from the academic department, one from the arts department, one from music, and another from Sport and each are given funding, to help them through their course'_

_His jaw dropped. Figuratively of course, but that didn't make it any less remarkable. Where they saying what he thought they were... Yes. Holy freaking Crap they were!_

'_Every year, these four students are selected, and therefore get a free ride through college.'_

'_Have you heard of the Football player Lance Darby?' Larcroft asked. 'He was part of the program some years ago, and he is now a quarter back in the NFL'_

'_Then we have the singer Chase Macclefield, with our help he received a recording contract a year before graduating, and is now making millions as a prominent member of the music industry'_

'_We would be honoured, if you would take the place of our Art student, on the program'_

_Kurt nearly screamed, the silent rush of air escaping shrilly from his mouth was probably so high only dogs (and therefore Rachel) could hear it, which he was thankful for._

_Were these people really doing this? That would be...amazing. Then Burt and Carole could afford to finally go away on their long awaited honey moon, and then Finn could finish his college education without any worries, and the Hudmels could go on holiday in the summer, and Kurt wouldn't have to worry about his own money AT ALL._

_Breath Kurt, Breath. It's no good you dying on them now is it? Then they couldn't fund you or help you become famous, you can hardly have a corpse drawing pictures or standing on a cat walk, that only happens in horror movies..._

'_We' Crawford stated. 'Have been discussing the finer details with Mr Larcroft, Ms Bentley and Mr Neeson and we have arrived at a conclusion.'_

'_Should you choose to accept. Three benefactors will sponsor you throughout your time at NYU. All your courses and tutoring will be paid for. Even your accommodation.'_

_By this point, Kurt's heart was pounding so hard there was sure to be bruising on his chest. His mind was whirring and all his thoughts had turned into one incoherent mess on the floor._

'_You would continue to work here at Westwood, which would allow you some money to spend on the side of course' Neeson, the one with the ID said._

'_But, after you graduate NYU, should you still pursue a career as a designer, I will personally set you up a trust fund, which will contain enough money to get you started, should you choose to set up your own business.' The woman said. 'My company can help get you started, I have connections in the industry and I'm sure with my help, you will make it BIG someday Mr Hummel. You have the Ladies blessing.'_

'_Shall I leave you to discuss the finer details?' Crawford asked. The three others conferred before nodding, then thanking Crawford, before ushering him out of the office._

_All three remaining scanned Kurt with fascination. He shrunk back in his seat a little, still trying to take in what had been said. _

_The three older figures took up seats behind Crawford's desk, and spewed out folders from their bags. All covered with brand names and NYU studies. _

_The woman pursed her lips as she began to explain..._

'_Right Mr Hummel, or can I call you Kurt...'_

TBC...

**A/N: ****So I'm sure you all guessed that was a flash back, Kurt's telling Steph about his past and Mel is outlining the basics to Blaine. So they will all know in the end. This is not the end of the flashback, sorry if you don't like this sort of thing, but it's a kinda important part of the plot line.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:This chapter goes out to OhSoDapper who sent me one of the nicest PM's ever x**

**15 pages people! 15! **

_**P.s Italics = flashback **_**Normal = present**

_When Kurt returned to college the following day, everyone seemed to know what happened._

_Random strangers cam up to him and congratulated him on getting into the benefit program, others would glare maliciously at him as he meandered through the school. The jealousy raw in their eyes._

_He strutted down the halls with a new spring in his step. People were taking notice of him as if he had a huge gold star plastered across his face, and he was loving it._

_Everyone seemed to know his name, even Adam gave him a second look. It was great._

_xXx_

_4 months later Kurt was still going strong. He had more and more designs taking shape and apprenticeship at Vivienne Westwood was going better than ever._

_He had met with the other three members of the program. A nerd, complete with glasses and slicked back hair, who was called Gerald and seemed to own every Apple product imaginable, a incredibly stubborn diva called India, who made it her mission to piss Kurt off, and finally there was the huge jock! His jet black hair was spiked awkwardly, and he looked like a constipated hedgehog. He was called Nate, and although he was very dense, Kurt found him rather fun to talk to, especially as they both loved working on cars ( and hated India.)_

_His funders were making good on their promise to support Kurt, and Carole and Burt were currently on a 2 week vacation in the Mediterranean with their new found wealth, now they didn't have to pay Kurt's college fee's. _

_Ms Bentley was insistent on taking Kurt too many many parties and cat walk shows. He was introduced to the best in the business, allowed to interview some of the most famous designers and hear about their rise to fame and success. His own route slowly but surely forming._

_xXx_

_Another month passed before Kurt finished up his sketch book. All his ideas and creations compiled into one perfect and immaculate collection, ready to present to Ms Bentley. _

_All his work, pictures, photo's, sketches, samples, the lot, was present in one laptop sized book. This was Kurt's life, his every waking moment was spent bent double over the book. Hell if he lost it, he'd literally die, no exaggeration, just curl over and die, it was that important._

_He and Ms Bentley had a huge deal resting on this book. _

_She was going to send it to 4 major fashion brands (she wouldn't tell Kurt which), with whom she had in depth contacts. She'd get an opinion sent back from each, with notes and comments on the pieces, and then, should he receive what she deemed an acceptable amount of complimentary replies, she would pay for the production, and retail of each piece and then release them as a new brand in her own shop_

_It was a Thursday morning when Kurt dropped the book off at Ms Bentley's apartment. He felt like Andy from Devil wears Prada, only Ms Bentley had two rather snappy dogs as opposed to children. _

_As he snuck into the house with the keys he had been leant, he gently set the book down on the hall table, trying to avoid the ratty little dogs that kept trailing after him, snagging at the hem of his jeans with their teeth._

_He managed to escape before his pants were too badly slobbered on and returned home to his new (But still small) apartment, and waited._

_2 hours later he got a call telling him that Ms Bentley had received the book, and was in the process of shipping it. He was told to expect a week before he got the first response, then another week after that for each other brand, that was receiving a copy of the book._

_So..._

_He waited. He spent most of the week stuffed away in his room. Too nervous to go to class, and considering he only had three lectures that week, he didn't think too badly of it. But his nerves could seriously crush him right then. At one point he was legitimately worried that his stomach would fly out of him what with all the butterflies that seemed to have taken residence there._

_xXx_

_3 weeks later, Burt and Carole were just about to go to sleep. They were all tucked up in bed, and Carole was just putting her book down to reach the light switch, when her phone started vibrating._

_She fumbled with the switch as she slapped her hand around disorientated on the desk, looking for her mobile. Almost as soon as her fingertips grazed the plastic surface it rang off. And the room was once again filled with silence._

_Carole sighed and flicked off the light switch, and settled back into bed, with Burt by her side._

_Then the phone rang again, this time though, it was Burt's prehistoric Nokia that was blaring out for the world to hear. A chipper little squeak scraping away at the couples ear drums. Burt groaned as he sat up and leaned over to his bedside table, yanking open one of the draws to reach for the offending device._

_He pulled it out of the draw, the screen bright and vivid, flashing up a pixilated image of Kurt, smiling at his 18__th__ birthday party. A large silver tiara perched upon his head._

_Burt fumbled with the dial pad, before finding the green accept call button._

_A loud beep rang out though the room before silence._

_Then..._

'_Kurt? You there?'_

'_DAD OH MY GOD DAD THEY SAID YES THEY SAID MOTHER FREAKING YES, I THINK I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE, I HONESTLY AM, OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. ALL MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE AND NOW I CAN HAVE A BUISNESS AND ACTUALLY GET SOME MONEY AND I CAN PAY YOU BACK FOR EVERYTHING AND IT WILL ALL BE AMAZING AND HAPPY AND FULL OF HAPPINESS AND FUN TIMES AND RAINBOWS AND THE WORLD IS AAAMAZING I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU, AAAAAHHHH BREATH, BREATH OH HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF CHEESUS I THINK...IS IT POSSIBLE TO DIE FROM HAPPINESS OVERLOAD, COS IF SO, I'M PROBABLY DEAD' Kurt said, all in one go, sounding very out of character. His voice gradually got higher and higher as he spoke until he broke off with a gasp_

'_Kurt? What the hell was that.?' Burt asked, he voice heavy with sleep._

'_THEY SAID YES.' Kurt was still screaming down the phone. Burt could hear him jumping up and down on the other end of the line_

'_Who said yes?'_

'_THEY DID.'_

'_Who's they?'_

'_I...I...I don't actually know.'_

'_Oh, well then why is it so exciting?'_

'_Dad, do you remember what I told you about Ms Bentley and how she was sending away my work for assessment by those big designers?'_

'_...Yeah..'_

'_Well I now have three replies back, and they all said YES! They really liked it and all told Ms Bentley to go into business with me!' The jumping in the background started again._

'_..and...'_

'_I'M GONNA BE A DESIGNER DAD. A REAL LIFE DESIGNER, WITH MY WORK IN SHOPS AND EVERYTHING.'_

'_Kurt?'_

'_Yeah dad?'_

'_THAT IS INCREDIBLE. I'M SO PROUD OF YOU SON.'_

'_I know, right? I nearly had a heart attack when I heard...i just...it's my DREAM, and now...it's coming true. Oh my god...' Kurt faded off and Burt could practically hear his sons cheek splitting smile through the phone._

_Burt's heart was swelling with pride as he sat up in bed, no longer feeling tired. Carole was grinning next to him, having been able to hear Kurt's screams earlier._

'_Kurt, I am so proud of you. Tell me everything...'_

'_Ok, so we go into production next week, I'm still thinking of a name...'_

_xXx_

_Late that night, a couple of hours after he had been on the phone with Carole and his father, Kurt was lying in bed. Tossing and turning in his sleep._

_He had spent ages talking with his dad about potential brand names and now they were all coming to life in his dream. _

_Giant Hummel dolls roamed about, nearly stamping on a tiny Kurt as he scampered through his multi coloured dream world, The children from the sound of music could be seen yodelling off in the distance atop some purple mountain, while Maria was being chased by some sort of giant honey bee. Large plants were erupting out of the ground as he ran, small white rabbits emerging with every step he took._

_Kurt had no idea what was going on._

_Huge cars trundled past him as Kurt ran through the newly sprouting rainbow hills, the echoing shrieks of Maria acting as a melodic soundtrack to his midnight fantasy._

_Kurt stopped when he saw a large mushroom ahead of him. It was bright blue with green spots peppering the surface. Its colours were foul, but it looked like a safe place to rest._

_Kurt crawled underneath the rim of the mushrooms cap. Feeling grateful for the shelter it was providing him from the dolls and bees. A final scream was heard from Maria before the world seemed to turn silent._

_Kurt's breathing faltered as he stared around. Nothing moved, then the world started to turn black._

_The green and blue was engulfing him but he couldn't move to escape. As the mushroom nearly swallowed him whole, a loud, deep voice could be heard booming across the fantasy world._

_It was singing, sweet and melodically, yet also deep with soul and emotion. Kurt couldn't see where the voice was coming from, but he knew whatever it was wasn't human, and wasn't speaking English._

'_lasciarlo andare' (let him go) the voice sung. And everything froze._

_Then just like that the mushroom began to recede. It curled back and away from Kurt as it shrank into the ground._

_The voice began to sing again. Deep and sombre, the words, Kurt realised were all in Italian, and the voice was singing Opera. _

_Well that was certainly different. _

_Kurt stared around, trying to find the source of the voice, but there was nobody there. He glanced into the threes to see if the singer was watching him from up there. But only a small yellow canary could be seen. _

_Kurt shrugged his shoulders and stood up. Dusting down his suit. (when the hell did he put that on, he could have sworn he was wearing pyjamas at the start of the dream)_

_When Kurt looked back up, he was no longer in his wonderland. _

_Instead he was in a vast hall, surrounded by hundreds of people. All murmuring quietly._

_Suddenly a loud clash of symbols rung out and the noise died instantly. Another smash of symbols rang out across the hall, and a pair of red velvet curtains were pulled back to reveal... the small yellow canary. Sitting centre stage, clad in a mini black and red tuxedo._

_A laugh managed to escape Kurt's lips, although no one in his new dream seemed to notice, all were too captivated by the bird, who had flitted up into the air, and was now hovering before a large, bedazzled microphone, his wings providing a gentle buzz that played out of the speakers._

_Kurt stared at the stage, wondering why on earth the dapper bird was even there, what was he about to do that was so spectacular?_

_Then the bird opened his beak...and sang._

_Donizetti__'s, __Lucia di Lammermoor__. The Opera. The bird had a deep tenor voice, which gave Kurt the fright of his life. Every note was rich and soulful. They rang throughout the hall, earning gasps of amazement from the audience._

_A man who miraculously appeared beside Kurt leant over to hiss in his ear._

'_He's incredible isn't he?'_

_Kurt nodded and turned to the stranger, whose face was hidden by shadow_

'_His name is Pavarotti. Maker of dreams.' _

_That was when it hit Kurt. _

_In his dream he turned back to the stage and watched the rest of the show, with the mysterious stranger. But in his subconscious, he was whirring. Every little cog in his brain whizzing at full speed. He had found a name. A perfect name. And a logo, and all he had to do was dream._

_xXx_

_2 months past. And Kurt finally made his way into the fashion world. As promised, his work went into production the week after he discovered the designers opinions as Ms Bentley kept her deal to stock his work in her stores. As soon as Kurt had phoned her that morning after his dream, and explained his name ideas, and his logo concept, she had been thrilled. _

_One, because Kurt was finally being decisive. Two, because she had been a huge fan of Pavarotti the Opera star and three, because his story of how he found the name, would always be a key point for him to use in interviews, and could draw in the media attention._

_She had made her head in business when she was just a little older than Kurt, and knew the hardships he would face in breaking into the industry. As a result, she spent thousands of dollars on promotions for Kurt, passing it off as her birthday present for him. He had posters up around the city, adverts inside the top fashion magazines, displays in shop windows, interviews in papers and magazines, and her was a guest on 2 radio shows._

_As much as it was sparking his career, it was really mucking about with his college, social, and family lives. The magazine interviews kept forcing him to miss class, helping out with the poster designs meant he missed other deadlines and his radio broadcasts forced him to miss several valuable Skype sessions with his family._

_But in the end, Kurt was out there. Everyone around the college, hell, everyone around the city knew his name, and even though he hadn't had a single photo of himself published, everyone seemed to recognise him as he wandered between classes, even a certain blonde Miami boy._

_xXx_

'_Hey' Said Adam, giving Kurt a sleazy smile as he strutted over to the brunette, who was sifting through his lockers, trying to find his Elle magazine (with a copy of his advert near the back!)_

'_Err...Hey Adam...Jonathans still in class if your-' Kurt was cut off as the surfer placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, and pulled him slightly away from his locker. Kurt's eyes shot wide as saucers as Adams fingered with the lapel of Kurt's shirt._

'_I'm not looking for Jon. We broke up, I was looking for you...K- Kurt?'_

'_You...know my name?'_

'_Of course I do silly, doesn't everyone? You little celebrity.'_

'_Sorry...why are you talking to me?'_

'_Can't I talk to the sexiest guy in school?'_

'_Err...'_

'_Look, I'd like to get to know you, what say we head out for coffee later. Starbucks, 3.30, be there ok?'_

'_Err...'_

'_I'll take that as a yes. Don't let me down Kurt.' Adams thumb trailed along Kurt's jaw line as he pulled away and walked off, shaking his hips hypnotically as he went._

_After Kurt recovered from his shell shock, he pretty much sprinted out if college and back to his apartment, where a 2 hour Skype meeting with Mercedes awaited him._

_xXx_

_After his in depth debate with Mercedes, Kurt had decided to accept Adam's offer. The two men spent around an hour talking over coffee. Adam kept knocking their legs together beneath the table, and even attempted to rub Kurt's thigh when Kurt took him home in a taxi._

_Needless to say, Kurt was very jumpy. He hadn't been expecting any of that. At most he was expecting a moderately civilised conversation, in which Adam would pretend he'd never spoken wrong of Kurt and the pair could just talk._

_Instead, Adam had apologised for ever being mean to Kurt, and spent the evening flirting shamelessly, clutching at Kurt's hands at every possible moment. Pulling terrible, Brittany-esque techniques that the girl used to use whenever she wanted in someone's pants. _

_Kurt arrived back at his apartment after dropping off Adam. He tipped the driver and rushed inside, his face still incredibly flushed._

_Once again he ran to his laptop, summoning the powers of Skype, and immediately ringing Mercedes._

_xXx_

_For the next few weeks Adam kept us his persistent bid to befriend Kurt. He kept taking Kurt out for coffee or to a movie (which Kurt somehow always ended up paying for) and continued to flirt his (admittedly very fine) ass off. _

_The paparazzi where having a field day when it turned out that this new designer could have a boyfriend. All his interviews asked about Adam and Kurt tried to remain as quiet about it as possible. He didn't want people to know about his private life. Although it seemed now that people were more interested in that than his work (which was doing fantastically, thanks for asking)_

_One day, Adam cornered Kurt in the college Art room. _

_Kurt was putting the finishing touches to one of his sketches, using the exclusive purple water colour only the college seemed to have, when Adam laced his hands around Kurt's waist._

'_Kurt. What are we?' He asked, still keeping Kurt's back against his chest, refusing to let the boy turn around._

'_Err...I-' Kurt started_

'_Because I'm not happy with what you're saying to the papers.'_

'_What?'_

'_They keep asking you about me, and you won't tell them anything. That's a little selfish don't you think.' Adam purred._

'_Wha- No...No it's not I-'_

'_It's not all about you Kurt. Imagine, people will think you don't love me. You do love me don't you Kurt?' he said, keeping up his smooth and enticing tone._

'_Err...'_

'_Is that all you can say. I thought you would love to be with me. Just look at my abs.'_

'_But you haven't-'_

'_Kurt. Are we or are we not dating?'_

'_Well not really-'_

_With that Adam spun Kurt round and attached his lips to the other boys. Kurt's eyes were wide and stunned._

_Adam began biting softly on his lip. Kurt gasped when he felt the light sting and opened his mouth automatically in response. Adam took advantage of that and slipped his tongue inside. With a last lick at Kurt's tongue Adam retreated, smirking at Kurt's shocked expression as he brought his fingers tips up to cushion his bruised lips._

'_Now, you will tell them about me won't you Kurtie.'_

_Kurt's eyes were still wide, his pupils flickering as Adam marched back out of the room, leaving Kurt to slump against the table, nearly knocking over his paints._

_xXx_

_Now Kurt didn't know what to do. _

_Adam and he and come out to the press as being in a relationship after Adams particular display. They acted as normal around college, where they barely talked, and Kurt let Adam be alone with his friends but then as soon as they were out in public, Adam would be all over Kurt. Kurt had never been one for PDA's and having some guy (even if he was really hot) caress and kiss him in public made him feel extremely uncomfortable._

_He wasn't sure how to get Adam to lay off. _

_He was becoming more and more possessive, practically growling at anyone who came near Kurt when they were in public, and he was constantly smothering Kurt with kisses when they were in sight of a camera, and making suggestive comments which were slightly to loud to be private._

_Sure it was nice, feeling wanted like this, (and believe you me, Adam was very insistent on just How Much he wanted Kurt, which he still hadn't been granted) but it became wearing. The paparazzi were constantly following the couple, trying to get snapshots of the pair kissing and canoodling. More times than not, Kurt had to get Ms Bentley to use her contacts with the press to prevent the photo's publications. _

_And Adam wasn't happy. _

_He kept insisting that Kurt was ashamed of him, and of their relationship (which wasn't really a relationship seeing as neither had asked the other to purposely be their boyfriend) He kept forcing Kurt into PDA's where ever they were. He would constantly have his arms around him and almost always have his lips pressed to some point on Kurt's form._

_Every time he found out their 'expressions of love' weren't front page news, Adam would throw a fit. Which was made even worse as Kurt wasn't putting out. He told Adam he wasn't ready to go all the way with Him yet, which just gave the other boy more fuel to use against Kurt._

_But then Adam's birthday came around_

_xXx_

_The evening started off wonderful. Adam and Kurt went and got the most delicious sushi you could buy (which Kurt did, his wallet seeming so much lighter since Adam was on the scene) they spent the evening stealing glances, and Adam was fairly withheld in his displays of affection in the restaurant. Only holding Kurt's hand as they entered the restaurant, and kissing him just twice. Unaware of the paparazzi who were trailing them._

_It was incredibly obvious that the two men sitting opposite the couple were photographers. Despite the lavish disguises and over the top sunglasses, one of the pair had forgotten to remove their ID, which gave the game away. But it appeared that Adam hadn't realised, as he was still reserved in his attitude towards Kurt. _

_As soon as the pair had finished, Kurt paid and they left. Arm in arm. They meandered down the sidewalk, lazily swinging their entwined hands, Kurt had given Adam his present earlier on in the day, and Adam wan now wearing it around his neck. (It was a small silver pendant, shaped like a heart, with Adam engraved on the back) Adam had finally noticed the two men in disguises just as they were leaving. He had made extra sure to hold Kurt tight to his chest and play with his necklace when he saw the flashes from the cameras go off as they made their way along the street._

_They were on their way back to Kurt's apartment when it happened._

_A blinding white flash suddenly erupted from behind the pair._

_Kurt whipped around, Adam still attached to his arm._

'_Damn it. I thought they didn't know where we were.' Kurt hissed, suddenly dragging Adam away from the Paps, who were gaining numbers quick._

'_Kurt, hold up.' Adam called, as Kurt hurtled round a corner, followed by the flashing cameras._

'_No Adam. I'm fed up. They follow me everywhere. All I want is to be left alone for once.' He moaned as the swarm of camera approached._

_Adam stopped Kurt. They were now standing in a darkened alleyway sheltering from the Paps who were close on their tale._

'_God. It's not all about you Kurt.' Adam yelled as Kurt leant against a wall. Pulling his hands away from Adam_

'_What?' Kurt asked, his voice snapping._

'_Well Kurtie.' Adam replied in a snarky voice, taking Kurt's tone to be the trigger of his anger. 'All I want is for my boyfriend to show the world he loves me. Which you do, don't you Kurt.'_

'_I-' Kurt started, a little taken back by Adam's sudden outburst. Wasn't he the one supposed to be cross?_

'_Every time I kiss you or hold your hand in public you get that stupid bitch, Bingley-'_

'_Bentley' Kurt corrected._

'_Whatever, -to remove the pictures from the papers.'_

'_But-'_

'_No Kurt. You don't understand. You are being so fucking stuck up. The world doesn't revolve around you. You should be happy that these people are so interested in you. They love all this stuff about your life and you're denying them this.'_

'_Oh, and what am I denying them Adam.' Kurt bitched, still leaning against the wall._

'_Me!' He replied simply. 'Yeah, they love you but look at me. They see us together and that is boosting both our ratings, just the other day I was contacted for modelling. Have you never thought that perhaps these photos's can do something for the both of us?'_

'_What?' Kurt practically screamed._

'_Yeah, and now on my BIRTHDAY all I want is for MY BOYFRIEND, to show some god damn affection, and no, he runs away when he gets the chance. Are you too scared or something? Scared that daddykins will be all upset when he sees you with a guy? Little Kurtie ain't so innocent is he!' Adam sneered, drawing closer and closer to Kurt, who was still backed up against the wall._

'_NO, I just think it's NON of their business who I date or what I do.' Kurt's fists were trembling in fury now. His perfect evening was turning into nightmare at an alarming rate._

'_Yeah, well tough luck princess, because I disagree.' Adam whistled. Not musically, but in the style one would use when summoning a dog. _

'_Adam, what are you doing?' Kurt questioned, fear creeping into his voice as Adam drew closer and closer towards him._

'_Just telling our friends where to get a free show.' Adam replied, his face contorting into a twisted smile._

'_Adam...' Kurt said timidly. _

'_Happy Birthday to me...' Adam began to sing tauntingly, taken baby steps towards Kurt who was trying to shift further down the wall and away from the advancing man. _

_Shouts of men, and clanging equipment could be heard clambering towards the alley as the paparazzi drew closer and closer._

'_Happy birthday to me...'_

'_Adam what are you doing.' Kurt whimpered, as Adam placed one hand either side of Kurt's shoulders, barring his escape._

'_Getting my birthday present.' He hissed. 'Happy Birthday...dear,...Aaadam.' He sang, pressing his lips against Kurt's who was whining in protest, trying to escape._

'_Happy.' Kiss .'Birthday.' Kiss. 'To.' Kiss. 'ME' he spat out the last words as a whimper of terror escaped Kurt's bruised lips._

_Kurt tried to scream as Adam grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand and pushed it up against the wall, pinning Kurt still so he couldn't escape, then the other man pulled Kurt's other hand down so he was holding it to Adam's crotch._

'_I want you Kurt.' He whispered steamily, as tears blossomed in Kurt's eyes._

'_And I'm going to have you.'_

_Kurt's eyes shone with absolute terror as Adam fumbled with his zipper, trying to shake off his slacks._

_Kurt screeched. His eyes were glistening with new formed tears as the old ones tumbled down his face. He was desperately trying to fight Adams insistent hands which were roaming across his body and stopping him from breaking free. His breathing was stammered, alternating between breaths and cries of pain. Adam was using his full body weight to ram Kurt up against the wall as he tried to bring Kurt's hand back down south._

_Kurt bit back tears as Adam attacked his lips again. He could hear the thundering steps of the press who were searching for the pair._

_Kurt managed to bark out a cry for help, before Adams lips silenced him again._

_He suddenly saw a flash of white light as one camera went off. Then a cry of shock, before a deep male voice rang down the alley, echoing off the walls._

'_Let him go, you son of a bitch.' The man threw down his camera and ran towards the pair, Kurt still whimpering like a child. Adam snarled and kissed Kurt again, but Kurt fought back._

_He forced his head forwards and off the wall, colliding his forehead with Adam's, making the man yelp in pain. _

_He then proceeded to claw and Adams skin with his nails, hoping to draw blood. _

_Adam jumped away from Kurt. The photographer was drawing nearer as Adam stumbled back. None of the other camera men had found them, just the burly guy. Adam glanced between the trembling Kurt and the beefy man, his mind reeling._

_Quickly he lunged back towards Kurt with a fury in his eyes, and rammed him up against the wall again. _

_Kurt's head hit the cold concrete with a sickening crunch, before everything went black, leaving only the faint screeches and protests of Adam in his mind as he collapsed into unconsciousness. _

_xXx_

'I woke up the next morning in a hospital bed, with a fractured rib and two badly sprained wrists. Not pretty .' Kurt said, his bottom lip trembling a little as he sipped on his coffee.

Steph was sitting opposite him still, never moving once throughout the entire tale. Her eyes were red, and tears were threatening to pour out.

She hadn't said a word the entire time, apart from to hum in agreement and congratulations when ever Kurt mentioned his fashion triumphs.

Now she couldn't help herself.

'Were...were you ok?' She murmured, staring into Kurt's eyes.

'Well, I got better. The photographer who found us, he...took me to the hospital, He was nice, and he...didn't publish the photo's, and instead showed the court the ones he had taken of us, and they got Adam done for harassment, and attempted...sexual assault.' Kurt whispered the last bit, his eyes tearing up again.

'So...does Blaine know about this?' Steph asked, shifting her feet a little beneath her chair.

'N- no..why?'

'Because...well I take it this story...this is why you lashed out at him right? Cos you thought he was using you or something?'

'Well...yes...I suppose-'

'See... I can understand your point of view, and yes, Blaine could use you to his advantage, but I genuinely think he didn't mean it.'

' He can be rather dense at times, and often takes things for granted. I don't think he realised hanging out with a famous superstar like you would end up in the papers. As far as he's concerned he is Blaine no-body Anderson, so why would the paps bother him?'

Kurt hummed in agreement, thinking over what he had said earlier to Blaine.

'I think right now, he'll be wallowing in a corner, wondering what on earth he's done wrong. I mean yeah, he's stupid, not taking care with the paps like that, but can you blame him, I mean, he's a novice in this world. He doesn't get it yet. But Kurt. Blaine really likes you, like really really likes you. Hell, he was quite the fanboy before he met you; and believe me, his admiration of you has only increased thereafter. Now I'm not telling you what to do, I can understand why, with a history like that, you would have done what you did, but I think Blaine deserves to know it's not entirely his fault. He wouldn't do that to you Kurt. He lov-likes you so much. Just talk to him, and explain why you're cross, and then the two of you can spend some time plotting revenge on those cursed papers.'

Kurt laughed a little at the last part.

'I think you may be right.'

Steph nodded, glad she had managed to distract Kurt from reliving his night of horror, whoch he was slowly slipping into earlier.

'God I screwed up with him didn't I.'

'Errr...well...I mean...Yeah.'

'Oh God, I've got to go and find him.'

Kurt jumped to his feet, and scooped up his belongings, dumping them in his bag as he rushed out.

'Thank you so much Steph.' He called out as he swung open the door. 'I won't forget this.' And with that, a resounding thud sounded out as the door closed behind him.

xXx

'That photographer took him to hospital. He had a fractured rib and his wrists were pretty bummed too.' Mellissa said to a shell shocked Blaine, whose knees where crunched up near his chin as he rocked back and forth.

'You're kidding.'

'No, they got that jerk wad Adam done for attempted sexual assault and harassment. Turns out our innocent Kurtie was too naive to see that bastard was using him.'

'My God, so does he think...I was trying to use him?' Blaine asked, his eyes wide in panic.

'Well I guess. I mean, he's never taken well to the press so that would probably be his first assumption, he tends to base life on his past a lot. And his past is certainly not pretty.'

'Oh my God. This is terrible, THAT was terrible. I mean, he's going to think I'm some sort of monster now isn't he.'

'No,.. give him time. I think you just need to talk to him and explain how you didn't mean it that way. I can have words with the publication if needs be, but all you can do now, is try and show to Kurt how much you really care. He really likes you Blaine. And I mean Really likes you. Just try and talk him out of his funk.'

'But what if he never wants to talk to me again?'

'Then I will be having certain words with him, which may or may not involve threatening McQueen scarves.'

Blaine laughed a little at this last part.

'Thank you so much Mel. I can't believe he went through all that- just... thank you for telling me. I would never do anything to hurt him like that bastard, believe me, I value him more than anything right now. Hell, I'd rather be the most hopeless poor person than ever even contemplate losing him'

Mel nodded in approval. Though not sure if Blaine realised quite what he had said then.

'I need to find him.' Blaine hissed as he quickly got to his feet and gathered together his things.

'He needs me, and I need him. I'll make this all better Mel. I promise, and thank you for telling me.' Blaine pulled open the door, 'I owe you.'

The door slammed behind Blaine as he ran out of the building to find his friend. Hoping to whatever higher being there may be that Kurt would talk to him, and that he could fix this.

He needed Kurt, and he was pretty sure Kurt would need him just as much, Paparazzi be damned.

xXx

**A/N:**** 3 days till Glee Live **


	11. Chapter 11

'_When you've left your message, please hang up, or press the hash key for more options.'_

_*BEEP*_

"_Blaine… it's, um… it's Kurt, if you haven't already worked that out—which I suppose you have. Please, pick up the phone… please. I really, really want to talk to you. You know that we have to talk about what happened and I… I just… I was so stupid, Blaine. You won't understand why, but I was stupid and I panicked and I ran away, because I just didn't know what to do. _

_I really, really want- no need ...to talk to you… but you aren't picking up your phone… I probably deserve this, really, because I did run out on you without any explanation, which was just... eugh... I'm so sorry._

_I totally deserve to have you ignore me for all eternity and I —I know I deserve it, but I don't… I don't think that I can actually deal with it. You're my… well my best friend, Blaine, I need you to talk to me. I'm so unbelievably sorry right now, I just... I need you to know that. Please, please call me back. Please_."

_Click_

Many people would be concerned if they knew that it was the great Kurt Hummel hurtling past them. His coat flapping in the wind and his scarf swiping at those who came too close.

But, to them, he was just another, ordinary guy. He'd probably left his keys at home, or left his hair straighteners on, or some other problem that would cause the excessive running. No one would have expected him to actually be running after the one guy who he lo- liked most in the world, who he may well have lost over one stupid, spontaneous outburst.

But they don't know he's Kurt Hummel, because of course, they don't know what Kurt Hummel looks like anymore

xXx

After the incident with Adam, Nothing was released to the press. Kurt shrunk away, and curled into himself. He stopped doing interviews or radio shows, no longer were their people desperate for his opinion, or asking probing questions. No more did he have to worry about photos of him being leaked to the press, because he just wasn't there anymore.

Suddenly, for some unknown (to the public) reason, he just...stopped.

Kurt missed a week of school and work, and when he came back, he came back silent. Isolated. He didn't speak to anyone and constantly had music playing in his ear and his nose buried in a sketch book. Nobody knew what happened. There were rumours, of course, but no one would ever prove them to be right. Or, for that matter, wrong.

The only people he ever seemed to talk to, were Ms Bentley, his family and of course his friends via text. Which totalled to about 7 people. _In the entire world._

The photographer had shown the incriminating pictures to the court, then somehow succeeded in making the rest of the paparazzi back off, which truly was a god send.

Of course Kurt still sometimes received emails or phone calls in which people asked about his sudden change, but of course, he never answered them. Instead Ms Bentley made a statement to the press in which she politely told them to 'fuck off'.

It took him months before he began to talk to people again. His self confidence was in ruins and it took all his efforts not to just turn into an anxiety ridden ball and cry. His trust was shredded and his new found issues with letting other people in led to him becoming more outcast and shelled up than ever before.

So, now...years later, and he was still at heart that terrified boy who was so deeply traumatized. And he had potentially just lost his only real confidant and friend, all because he couldn't let go of the past.

xXx

Operation – Find Blaine and Explain to him What A Jack Ass You Were and Beg for his Forgiveness part one (aka. FBAETHWAJAYWABFHFPO) – is in action.

Ok, where had he checked.

Office. Done.

The Three Wishes. Obviously done.

The fountain a block or so down from the office. (the one that held particularly fond memories of one afternoon, in which both Kurt and Blaine ended up falling in, and trudging all the way back to find Mel, both sopping wet and laughing hysterically) Checked.

Office. Checked again.

Rang Steph. Not helpful response ('get off your freaking phone and look for him you idiot')

Rang...correction...ringing Melissa now...

_ring_

Is this a good idea?

_ring_

What harm can it do?

_ring_

What if she's mad at him too, like Blaine undoubtedly is?

_ring_

Oh crap, maybe he should just hang up now before-

'Hey Kurt. You finally called.' The snarky tone of his assistant bit at his ears through the phone.

Oh, Okay, well...she sounds...calm enough. But that doesn't mean anything. Mel, like Kurt, can be a master of voice control when she needs to be, so yeah, she's fine. Not at all angry.

'Took your time young man, have you _Any Idea_ what you've done to Blaine.'

Oh, crap, well there goes that theory.

'Kurt. What you did was out of line. I hope you know that. I mean, hell, knowing you and what was probably going through your mind, I'd say sure, what you did was understandable, but seriously. This is Blaine, Kurt. Blaine. Innocent baby Blaine who is so smitten with you he'd rather shave off his gorgeous hair than see you cry. He would never ever do something like Ad- That man did to you, hell he doesn't need to. He doesn't even understand the press. Just being friends with you is enough for him. He told me himself.'

'I-' Kurt could feel tears pricking his eyes. His breathing was stuttered as Mel's voice became louder and louder.

'Kurt. Please. You screwed up, really big, and Blaine should be pissed with you. But he's not. He stayed with me and was almost in floods over you. Right this minute he's running round like a loon in search of you, because he thinks it's his fault you screamed at him. You need to find Blaine, and fix this mess. I'll help you, I've already explained to him, why you freaked out, but he needs to hear it from you.'

Kurt was stuck between wanting to cry over Blaine, or wanting to bitch slap Mel for spilling his life story.

The first option seemed best at the moment, he could always deal with Mel later, but the longer he left Blaine, the longer this mess would continue, and he wanted it to be over a soon a physically possible.

'Mel. I don't know what to do. I- I screwed up so bad, and now Blaine ...he won't answer my calls or anything...and...and I can't even' Kurt's sniffles echoed down the line. The offending sound breaking Mel from her protagonist mind set.

Mel cursed under her breath. Holding her hand to the phone causing a loud crackle at Kurt's end. Maybe shouting hadn't been the best plan. Her noble speech was sorta turning to crap now Kurt was crying.

'Look Kurt. I just got back to the office. I've been hunting for the pair of you for the past few hours, just come back and sit with me for a bit. There's no point in searching for him anymore. You'll just get even more lost. Come back and hopefully Blaine will too.'

'But- he won't. He hates me. He's not answering his phone or anything-'

'Kurt. Blaine does not hate you. Want to know why I spent my time searching for you imbeciles? Because Blaine was in such a rush to find you he left his freaking cell on the coffee table.'

'Oh.' Kurt trailed off, his tone only depicting some of his embarrassment.

'Yeah.'

'I-'

'Kurt. Come back now. I shall sort the rest out.' It seemed a good idea. The sky was getting darker and darker, not only because of the time, but because the rain clouds seemed intent on showering the city yet again.

'But Mel-'

'Now or I will burn your closet. I know where you live Kurtie. Fear me. Fear me.' She snarled the last part, attempting to reproduce a Disney-esque villain voice- but failing.

Kurt laughed down the phone, Mel smiled at his response, glad she had changed his mind set just a little.

'Hey, I'm the one threatening you!' She said in jest.

'So?'

'Well. Can't you act a bit more...threatened?'

Kurt just snorted. 'No.'

'Eugh fine. Just be back here soon. I'll find your Blainey pie .'

'He's not my B-'

'Bye Kurt.'

With that she hung up. Leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts as he span around and headed back to the office before the heavens opened up.

xXx

Blaine was frantic. Not only could he not find Kurt, but he'd left his freaking cell back at the office. So no chance of calling his friend either.

He had considered turning back on his route and fetching his phone, but that would completely destroy his objective, plus, most likely take his further from Kurt.

He'd do anything to actually see Kurt right now, and not have him flee from him in rage.

Hell, if he'd known that Kurt would freak out like that, he'd have smashed the paps over the head with his guitar.

They'd traumatized Kurt enough before hand, couldn't they give him a little privacy. Sure the odd photo, not too bad. But deliberately pairing him off as a couple was just taking the cherry.

Did they not know what that Adam prick had done?

Well, No.

But that wasn't the point.

The point was that he had hurt Kurt.

It was his fault that the press found them. His fault for speaking so loud. His fault for being so touchy feely and emotional. His fault that he hadn't stopped the cameras, and his fault that he hadn't run after Kurt when he had the chance.

And now he was paying for it.

Blaine stared at his feet as he wondered the city streets in search of his best friend. His mind lost in thought as his hair swooped across his forehead, obscuring his eyes from the oncoming crowds.

He was humming Dress and Tie under his breath (totally not on purpose, honestly) as he trudged down the streets. He was considering heading over to the three wishes. He knew Kurt and Steph had become quite close in the past few weeks, so maybe he had sought refuge there.

After walking several blocks towards the cafe Blaine's bangs were getting on his nerves. The hair cut's he was receiving to reduce his gel use were fantastic, but he was approaching his next one, meaning his hair was stupidly long at the moment. His bangs were currently swinging back and forth, tickling his temples and the bridge of his nose. Blaine blew, trying to move the hair without his hands, but that failed miserably, as when the hair flew up, it of course had to land. And the place it landed was right in Blaine's eye.

Blaine hissed and blinked repeatedly, his eyes tearing up as the sting of hair resided.

He stopped walking and straightened up, brushing his hair back up into a quiff.

When he looked back in front of him, to where the street was meant to be, he was instead met with the sight of a red nautical blazer and the force of a woman colliding with him.

He was about to let his tongue slip and give the woman the full force of his pent up aggression before he realised who it was.

'Steph?'

'Oh my god Blaine?'

'Steph, what are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same thing!' She jutted her hip out and let her palm rest on the curve. He mouth was set in a firm pout and her eyes were glaring daggers at Blaine.

'You should be out there with your man, getting back together and making all those gay babies like we know you want to.'

Blaine stood stock still at the girl's speech, his jaw hanging a little slack as he stared at her.

'Seriously B, what has happened between my two favourite boys?'

'I- We are not together and I do not want to make ...babies with him!' Blaine said, still slightly stuck on the first accusation.

'Yeah you keep telling yourself that Hun.' she answered in a voice that said clearly that she didn't have much faith in the man's beliefs. 'But seriously, what the hell. Because I spent my day talking to him while he spilled his life story over a mocha. You have messed this guy up big time, and don't tell me that that call you made me this morning made any difference cos it seriously didn't. So explain B, or I shall find your guitar, and attack it with a gavel.'

'I- I don't know what I did!'

'Hmm...well from what I've heard it's basically your ignorance that got you in this place, so basics you need an attitude makeover. '

'...'

'Blaine. Why are we talking about this in the middle of the street? Come with me, and we can sort this out.'

She grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him down the road. The pair weaved in and out of the frantic shoppers and tourists all parading the streets in their coats and scarves. People were hidden behind hats and umbrellas as the storm clouds drew closer.

'Inside, now.' Steph said, yanking him into an open shop. It was nothing exciting, just a typical grocery. With fresh fruit and veg lining the walls and a huge freezer near the back, stocked with drinks and ice creams, unsuitable for the outside weather. The shop was deserted bar a small woman behind the counter. Her headphones blasting music through her eyes, and her eyes shut as she bobbed up and down to the beat.

'So Blaine. First things first. Have you rung Kurt yet?'

'Err...well you see, I left my phone back in the office.'

Steph's hands flew to her forehead, where a resounding smack was heard as flesh struck flesh.

'Idiot.' She muttered as she looked back over to Blaine. 'Ok, so...what have you done so far.'

'I..why do you want to know?

'Because, Kurt found me and we talked, the poor soul is having a rough time, and I don't want you guys to fight. So I'm gonna help you reconcile and be happy again. Then I can be invited to your wedding where I shall be maid of honour and we shall all live happily ever after.'

'...Okay...' Blaine said slowly, marvelled by his friend.

'So, here is the new plan. Do you know Kurt's number?'

'YES...i mean...yeah..I think.' Blaine finished hastily, picking idly at his fingernail.

'Okay, well plug it into my cell and I'll ring him. You in the mean time are going to search this store for anything you can that will make you both happy and full of unicorns and sunshine and rainbows and other shit like that.'

'Ha' Blaine snorted. 'Come on, be a little gayer, I dare you.'

'Not the time mister.' Steph said as she fished through her pockets for her phone. Once she found it she slipped it into Blaine's hand.

'Type away lover boy.' She smirked, scanning the store for possible gifts.

Almost as soon as Blaine entered the last digit, Steph snatched the phone away from him and cradled it in her palm.

'Ice creams over there.' She said, gesturing to the freezer. 'Get two tubs, and we can pop next door to grab a movie.'

Blaine knew better than to argue with his friend as she dialled the number. The dial tone whining tinnily throughout the store. She held the phone up to her ear, sweeping her curls away from the device.

'Hey Kurt it's Steph!' She chirped as soon as the phone picked up.

'Hey...Steph? This isn't Kurt I'm afraid. This is Mel, I'm his assistant'

'Why do you have his phone? Where is he?'

Oh, right. He's busy, he just got back from looking for someone. Can I help you with something?' By Mel's tone Steph was pretty sure she hadn't worked out who she was yet. (which was kind of insulting because seriously, the great Steph needs to be known)

'Yes. Ok. He's located' She swatted at Blaine who kept giving her questioning looks. 'Great. Ok, I'm roping in your help. I'm with Blaine right now.'

'Oh, you're Blaine's friend. They talk about you a lot!' Mel said, realisation dawning.

'Great, great, thanks but at this point in time we have work to do. As our boys respective hags, we need to get them back together again.' She hissed.

'Umm, I don't think they were together in the first-'

'That's not the point. It's that with our help they soon will be. I know I don't know you like at all. But seriously. My one's been moping around like a sad little lost kitten. It's so sickly and heart breaking but I'm fed up now. I'm currently with him buying ice cream and shiz in the hopes of drawing Kurt into his arms with gifts and then those two can reconcile and be happy yadayadayada.'

Mel snorted. 'Pfft Tell me about it. Kurt looked like a puppy who'd just been kicked. Oh god, I just kicked a puppy. I'm a horrible person.'

'Now is not the time for self pity woman.' Steph barked. Once again smacking Blaine as he attempted to listen in. 'I've spent most of mu day yelling at these boys telling they are both wrong and they need to make it right. But they certainly ain't doing that by themselves. We need a plan...Now listen very closely...'

xXx

Ok, so an hour later, and Blaine and Steph were sitting in a cab on their way to Blaine's office. Mel had agreed to force Kurt to stay there, then as soon as Blaine arrived, both Steph and Mel would have to mysteriously 'disappear' along with the keys. Thus leaving the two boys locked in the room together until they sorted things out (and as Steph kept saying. 'Got their gay loving on')

Currently Steph was cradling a huge shopping bag in her lap. Full of Ice cream (strawberry and chocolate-non fat organic) a romantic comedy. (My Best Friends Wedding- don't ask why) and a huge bunch of flowers.

In the office, Mel had sneakily ordered some take away sushi and was currently setting it up in one of the studios. Making a very swanky dinner for two. (one toilet break to order the food, one to collect the food, and one to set it up- no way was Kurt suspicious, honestly.)

As the taxi drew up to the office doors, Blaine's heart was pounding so loud he couldn't hear Steph talk. He had no idea what he should be nervous about. Kurt had freaked out on him, and was apparently really sorry for doing so, yet he still felt it was his fault. There was so much he could have done to prevent this happening. He only hoped that the girls plan worked. (no matter what they said, he knew they were planning something)

'-and so then you just stroll on in and say. _Kurt. I love you. Take me here on this desk_. Then you sweep the papers off it and you get your loving on.'

Blaine spluttered. 'Wha-What?'

'Oh please Blaine. You so want to. I see it in your eyes!'

'I- This is no time for joking. This is serious. What do I say? I don't know what to do.'

'B. He already loves you, just say Hey Kurt, then thrust the flowers in his face, and you'll be clear. Capeesh.'

'I-'

'Blaine. Move it. NOW.'

They had arrived at the building. Blaine laced his fingers around the car door handle and took in a deep, calming breath.

'Alright buster, enough with the Melodramatics.' Steph sparred, before shoving Blaine out the door, sending him tumbling onto the street. As she stepped gracefully out over his sprawled body, she gazed up at the building.

'Sweet place you got here B. Hey, can you wait here for a moment.' She asked the driver 'I won't be long.'

The cab driver nodded and pulled out a cigarette, which he proceeded to light.

Blaine picked himself up off the ground and dusted down his attire as his eyes locked with the door.

'Here goes.' He murmured to himself as he stepped forward.

Steph shoved the bag into his hands, and the flowers into the other, before stepping back and leaning against the cab.

Blaine stopped right outside the door. The bell glaring offensively at him as his shuddering body wavered nervously.

'Steph I really don-'

'Blaine. Shut up and ring the god damn bell.'

Blaine nodded once and quickly pressed the small black button before his sanity and nerves could get the better of him.

xXx

The sound of the door bell rang out through the office. Interrupting the court room drama that was currently blasting through the TV speakers.

'I'll get it.' Mel all but shrieked as she jumped to her feet.

'You sure Mel, I've done nothing but sit around all day moping, the least I can do is-'Kurt stammered as his friend bustled around the room, quickly shoving all the mess into the corners of the room and behind the couches.

'NO, I mean...err...no it's fine. You just stay right here. Don't move.' She answered, nodding at her work well done.

'Mel I-'

'Don't Move.' She growled as she stepped backwards out the room and slammed the door behind her.

The clattering of her heels echoed down the hall as she ran to the front door.

She unlocked it and swung it open in a flurry that sent a gust of cold wind blowing down the hall, rustling the coats on the stand.

'Blaine.' She squealed. (Professionally of course) before engulfing him in a hug.

'You came back. Great. Kurt's just upstairs in the lounge by his office.'

'Err...right... Is he still mad at me?'

'No no, of course not. Just at himself for being a self righteous idiot. But yeah, if you say sorry he'll be bound to say the same, then you two can be friends again, and we girls can have our peace.'

'Amen to that sister.' Steph called from by the cab.

'Steph you came. I'll just grab my coat.' Mel rushed to the coat rack and pulled down a sleek Pavarotti trench with red lining.

'Now Blaine. You just go up there and be as dapper as you can, and call us when you and Kurt are friends again ok?' She said, stepping out the door past him.

'Err...'

'Great. Then we'll be off. Have fun.' Mel shoved him in through the door, and pulled it shut behind him despite Blaine's stumbles and protests.

She fished through her bag before pulling out a small silver key, which she slipped into the buildings lock.

'Best to be sure eh?' Steph smirked as Mel locked the office behind her, leaving the two men alone.

'So, where are we off to?' She asked as the two slipped back into the taxi and drove off into the night.

xXx

Kurt turned the TV off when he heard the front door slam. The eerie silence no filling the room was quite unnerving to say the least.

'Mel?' he called out into the emptiness.

'Mel, who was it?' There was no reply.

'Mel? You there?' Again, only a silent echo and the sound of wind outside greeted his ears in response.

'Quit it. This isn't funny Mellissa.'

The sound of footsteps in the hall caught Kurt's attention. The squeak of a rubber sole which could never belong to Mellissa's heels sounded out and really captured the young man.

He almost screamed when a loud knocking chimed across the office, followed by the buzzing of his IPhone.

He quickly grabbed his cell and scrolled through notifications where he found a new message from Mel.

It simply read _Thank me later._

The knocking sounded again, and Kurt got tentatively to his feet, leaving the ominous message still open on the screen, and crept slowly over to the door.

He placed his ear to the wood, listening to the sounds of the intruder that was definitely not his assistant. Heavy breathing could be heard, along with low, moral boosting mutterings.

No.

It couldn't be.

Kurt's fingers laced around the door handle as he twisted slowly.

A loud and obnoxious creak could be heard as Kurt stepped back from the opening door, his hands still firmly in place.

It was.

Blaine stood before him, clutching a bunch of beautiful Chrysanthemums and white camellias.

'Kurt.' He announced. 'We need to talk.'

**A/N:**** The flowers mean. **_**You're Adorable, **_**and**_** Everlasting Friendship.**_**  
><strong>

**So, I went to see glee live at the O2, with Dani and it was INCREDIBLE, seriously loved it. The cast were amazing and the show was fantastic. Chris singing I want to hold your hand was beautiful and Darren's dancing was hilarious. Teenage dream...Swoooon! Diana was sick, but meh, the awesomeness of the Klaine skit and single ladies made up for that. I also met the lovely Kaylee...aka **_**JustCallMeObsessed,**_** who is really awesome and you must all go and stalk her .**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: In response to a review, yes Wes and Steph are dating :)**

'We need to talk.'

Wow, those words sounded oddly serious coming from Blaine's, bitten raw lips. Blaine's gaze was fixed upon Kurt, who was staring straight back at him, a small smile playing on his lips.

Ok, so a slight hesitation from both men there. Breathing faulted and limbs trembled in anticipation.

Both were eerily silent before Kurt let out a small squeal and launched himself onto the older man. Wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and his legs around the man's waist.

Blaine let out a low grunt as the wind was smacked out of him and stumbled back a little, almost dropping his gifts as Kurt nuzzled closer into his chest.

Kurt pulled away slightly as Blaine choked out a breath, but still hung awkwardly to the shorter man.

'Oh, My God! Blaine I am so sorry and I know you probably hate me and want me to never speak to you again but I just want to say I'm sorry and please don't hate me and if you do then...I don't even know I...Please like me again?' He rushed, barely stopping to take a breath as the words poured from his mouth.

Blaine stared at Kurt. (who's lips were inches from his own... seriously so unbelievably close if he just leant in a little further then-)

Kurt slid down and out of Blaine's embrace. The momentary joy in his expression quickly being replaced by one of angst and nerves.

'Blaine?'

'Ku- Mr. Hummel. I- I don't even know what to say!'

Kurt sighed. 'I knew it. You hate me. I'm such an-'

'No. I could never hate you I- I just... I messed up so bad and I really don't want you to hate me.' Blaine said, in barely more than a whisper.

Kurt scowled a little as Blaine edged closer towards the doorway.

'Can I err...' Blaine said, this time a little louder, gesturing to the room behind Kurt with his hand containing the flowers.

'Oh, yes, of course, I'm so sorry. Come in.'

Kurt stepped aside, and guided Blaine through the door by his shoulders. Blaine slowly laid his bags down on the coffee table and spun to face Kurt who had shut the door behind them and followed Blaine over towards the living area.

'Umm...These are for you!' Blaine said, holding the flowers out at arm's length as Kurt's cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

Kurt accepted the stems and held them to his nose, taking in a deep breath through his nose. 'They're beautiful' he murmured, a grin gracing his face.

Kurt meandered over to the bathroom, which was a little down the hall from the lounge, and fetched a pitcher of water, into which he gently placed the flowers.

As he returned, pitcher in hand, he could swear he heard squeaking coming from the table by the couch on the far side of the room.

'So...you said we needed to talk.' Kurt said as he swooped down to place the flowers on the coffee table.

'Oh. Yeah. I guess we do.' Blaine said, as Kurt dropped into the seat next to him.

So...where to begin was the next big question.

xXx

'Hush, you absolute tard. They'll hear us.' Mel hissed as Steph snorted, obnoxiously loudly.

'Ha, Course they won't. Kurt's too busy with his flowers. My input there I must say.' Steph smirked as she clutched her cell to her ear.

'Can you hear anyt-'

'SSssshh.' Steph said hurriedly as she waved her arms frantically through the air. 'Ooh, shit is about to go down.'

'What's going on?' Mel asked, trying to shove Steph out the way and get within earshot of the conversation spilling through the phone.

'Shut it.' Steph barked as she shoved Mel away. 'I want to hear.'

The pair were seated next to a small wooden table in a far corner of the Three Wishes. It was late by now. The sun was setting, casting an ethereal glow across the sky. Which of course meant nothing to the two huddled together in the coffee shop.

Now, Mel had decided that as her boys were in the same room. Some disagreements could occur. And of course, what with them being _locked_ in, it may be harder to sort out from long distance. So she had stealthy left the land line off the hook, and rung it from her mobile, so she could listen in. (All professional of course. No way was she spying, no way. Definitely not for gossip mongering)

So far, all they had overheard was the boys greeting each other. A distinct 'Oomph', which sounded like Blaine being punched or hugged, of which either was possible, (although for some morbid reason Steph hoped it was the first) and the muffled conversation as the pair moved around the room. A faint splash of water on metal cursed the line, and blocked the sound of the voices momentarily.

Now the two were fighting over the phone. Both wanting in on the juicy conversation their boys were having. And of course, hoping that they would become friends again, because for the short time they were apart, both were soppy, moping men, who would piss off the Dalai Lama they were so depressing.

'MELLISSA HAWKS. YOU GIVE THAT PHONE BACK THIS INSTANT.' Steph screamed, lunging at Mel and snatching the cell from her grasp.

'Sssssshhh.' Mel hissed, though far too late as she was sure anyone on the other end of the line would have heard the squeal straight through it.

xXx

The two men sat in silence, both staring at the opposite walls. Waiting for the right words to fill their minds.

The framed photos hanging limply on the wall were suddenly very appealing to both men.

'Ummm.' Kurt said, his voice wavering with anticipation. 'Can I start?'

'Yeah, Sure.' Blaine agreed, settling down into the soft folds of the leather couch.

'Ok. So...' Kurt's voice faltered slightly, and his eyes betrayed the deep (and argumental) thoughts that were threatening to overflow into his speech. 'Firstly, I am Kurt. Not Mr Hummel. I don't even know what I was thinking. I was being a stuck up, obnoxious douche and for that I apologise.'

Blaine made to interrupt but was cut off by a quick. 'I-will-cut-you-if-you-make-a-sound' glare.

'So, basically. I just want to apologise. I was far too quick to judge, and I let my stupid brain go into overdrive rather than actually thinking like a normal human being. I gather Mel told you pretty much everything you needed to know. And although I am now rather pissed at her, I can completely understand why she did it, and you do deserve to know. I mean, we were...and I hope still are...best friends. I should tell you about my issues if I don't want another freak out again. And I really really am sorry Blaine, I never meant to hurt you, I just... I was just being stupid. You don't deserve that, and if you still hate me, I can understand.'

Kurt stared into his lap, knotting his fingers together like string.

'Can I speak yet?' Blaine questioned, after a moments silence.

'Oh, yeah, sorry' Kurt replied quickly, momentarily looking up from his knees.

'Ok. Well first, I do _not, _and never have, nor will hate you Kurt. You were, and still remain to be my best friend. (Though don't tell Steph)' he stage whispered and Kurt giggled.

'_Bah, we'll see who the best friend is when I hold his sunglasses over a fire.' Steph hissed, causing the phone to crackle again, and the two men to look up at the noise._

Both surveyed the room with twin puzzled expressions before Blaine continued.

'I am sorry too Kurt.'

'But you didn't-' The other man started.

'If you're going to say I did nothing wrong, then you sir, are a liar. I most certainly did. For one, I didn't come after you. I should have, then we could have worked this out far sooner. Also, to be frank, I didn't do anything about the press or those photo's. I mean...look, I'm a novice in this whole celebrity world. The only time I've had cameras on me are at things like my graduation. So I really didn't expect for people to _want _to photograph me. And I should have, because I was with you...not that I don't want to be seen with you.' He quickly added.

'I mean, I honestly wouldn't know what to do when faced with a camera, I just freeze and look goofy, so at least the undercover guys got some good shots eh?'

The joke wasn't received as well as planned. Kurt's hollow laugh showed he wasn't exactly thrilled that jokes were being made of the issue. _Way to be insensitive Blaine. You idiot_

'Err...right...sorry...Kurt, but I should have expected this, and prepared myself for the consequences... This is getting the pair of us a lot of publicity, and I need to learn how to avoid it, if I don't want to piss you off and start some media frenzy. So I apologise, and I shall do my best to not be a hopeless buffoon, and at least get some sneaky secret agent sunglasses for me to hide behind. I will even buy you one of those peep hole papers for you to hide behind if needs be.'

This time Kurt let out a genuine laugh, his head thrown back and his eyes shining.

Blaine smiled in appreciation. This gorgeous man was laughing because of him, and that itself made Blaine's day so much better.

xXx

'Oh my God, those guys are as bad as Kate and Leo, so freaking soppy.' Steph said, an endeared smile playing on her lips.

'It's so unbelievably sweet. I'm just...god...I feel like I should be puking rainbows and kitties or something.' Mel replied.

'So I take it they are friends again right?'

'Well, it sounds like they are at least amicable. Kurt doesn't laugh like that with just anyone.'

'Yeah, he's like a closed book. Seriously different to the idol I had before. But different in a good way. I think I like this Kurt more than the public Kurt.'

'Yeah. He's like, the nicest guy you could meet. You just need to give him a chance to open up'

'Totally, or he'll bite your head off. I bribe him with coffee so we're cool.'

Mel began to laugh, but quickly stifled her chortles with her fist as the phone line crackled again.

'Shit' Steph hissed, quickly pulling the handset away from the pair.

xXx

'Did you hear that?' Kurt asked, from his position on Blaine's chest (So sue them, the pair had hugged and then Kurt sorta...leant down...on Blaine. Neither made any attempt to move, so it's hardly that bad. Totally Platonic...right?)

'If by that you mean the weird demon shriek that came from over there.' He raised his hand and waved it in the direction of the phone. 'Then yes!'

Kurt sat up, and straightened down his shirt. 'We should check it out!'

'Err...ok,' Blaine said, feeling slightly put out by the loss of contact with his friend 'But I warn you, if it is a mouse, I will scream.' Kurt snorted at this and Blaine just glared.

'Not funny.'

'It's a mouse Blaine. They are cute and furry, not some rabid demon of the night.' Kurt quipped as he stood up.

'Pfft. Seriously? Those little bastards are the spawn of Satan.' Blaine said, as he followed Kurt up.

'Really?' Kurt said, giving Blaine a patronising glare.

'Really!' Blaine nodded. 'And just in case, I am taking your copy of Vogue to swat it with'

'You dare! You die.' Kurt stated as he crept towards the source of the sound.

There was no movement where to sound came from, and no twitching whiskers either.

'I don't know what it was' Kurt said as he surveyed the area.

'Ssssh.' Blaine hissed, waving his hands around. Kurt held his breath and gave Blaine a wide eyed, and questioning look. Blaine (whose cheeks were puffed out like a hamster) raised his eyebrows forcefully and nodded in the direction of a small table.

Kurt turned his attention to said table, and saw only a phone sitting on top. He scowled at Blaine, who in turn moved closer to the phone and pointed towards the handset with his pinky.

The handset was lying right next to the base of the phone, and was therefore off the hook. Blaine slowly extended his arm and picked up the receiver. He held it too his ear, all the time keeping absolutely silent.

The faint sound of sniggers and deep breathing echoed down the line, and Blaine smirked internally at the sound.

Three guesses who was on the other end.

Blaine set the receiver back down next to the phone, ensuring he didn't hang up. Instead, he laid his hand on Kurt's shoulder, and pulled him quietly away from the phone, and over to the opposite side of the room.

'There's someone on the phone' He whispered, tilting his head in the direction of the landline.

'Oh God.' Kurt said, eyes wide. 'Who is it? Is it the Paparazzi, oh hell-'

'No no' Blaine assured him, squeezing his shoulder gently. 'It's Steph and Mel, I'd recognise their voices anywhere'

Kurt tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Blaine. 'What the hell are they doing?'

'I couldn't say. Checking up on us I presume.' Both men turned to stare at the phone again, where a small squeal rang out.

'Yeah, probably making sure we're not killing each other. Though I'm sure that would have been more entertaining than our current soppy speeches.' Kurt whispered.

'Hey, I worked hard on mine.' Blaine said, giving Kurt a playful shove.

Kurt snorted. 'Yeah, but we can hardly say either of us was particularly invigorating.'

'Well what would you say classes as invigorating? Baring in mind our lovely lasses are the ones you're trying to impress.' Blaine said, giving a particularly judgemental look at his taller companion.

'Well...considering the mentality of our girls... I would say they either want blood... or sex. So pretty much like my high school.'

Blaine scoffed rather loudly at the _sex _part. (_choking on your own saliva was hardly becoming now was it Blaine)_

'Seriously?' he croaked, still in shock.

'Seriously, though I'm afraid to say I won't be taking you here on the desk.' Kurt smirked at Blaine's expression.

_How did he know that was what I was thinking. Freaky psychic man. _Blaine's subconscious said.

'Hey, who's to say you'd take me.I would so be the top.'

'Haha, you wish.' Kurt said, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

'No, I know.' Blaine replied with a coy smile.

'And are we seriously discussing this with _those two _on the phone?' Blaine asked, gesturing back across the room.

Kurt smiled 'There you go. Change the subject like a good boy.'

'Kurt.' Blaine hissed. 'I mean it. What are we going to do? We can hardly just hang up.'

'I know. That would be no fun. Besides, they deserve pay back for their eavesdropping ways.' Kurt said, with a malicious grin.

A moment of silence passed whilst the men listened carefully to the hushed voices babbling down the phone.

'I have a plan.' He said. 'But you're going to have to play along Blaine. And this will be a little awkward.'

Blaine scowled slightly. '...I trust you. I probably shouldn't...but I do.'

'Good.' Kurt said. 'Ok...so listen close.'

xXx

'Is it just me or are those two being unnaturally quiet?' Steph asked, shaking her phone a little.

'Yeah. It's freaking me out.' Mel said, sipping tentatively at her coffee.

'You don't think...?' Steph started hesitantly.

'Don't think what?'

'That they...i don't know...took our advice a little...literally.' She finished.

'What do you mean?' Mel questioned.

'Well...' Steph began. 'I basically told Blaine to...how do I say this sensitively...fuck Kurt's brains out.'

'Oh!' Mel said, her eyes widening.

'...Yeah!'

'Well...I don't think they are...doing that. I mean...I reckon they'd be a little louder.'

'Yeah... wait...I CAN HERE SOMETHING.' She shrieked, waving her arms frantically through the air, taking a close swipe at Mel's face.

'Sssh Ssssh Sssh.' Mel said, pulling the phone between them.

xXx

'Are you sure this is going to work?' Blaine asked, as the pair stood next to the phone, covering the receiver so they could talk.

'I hope so. Just play along, and we can give those two something to listen to.'

'...ok. But if I die of embarrassment, I will come back and haunt the hell out of you'

Kurt snorted and released the phone, then began a count down on his fingers. Once he reached one, he locked focus with Blaine, and nodded solemnly.

They both took a deep breath, before releasing them in slow, drawn out moans.

'Oh Blaine.' Kurt whined, he voice deep and lustful, but his eyes alight with humour.

'Kurt...oh Kurt right there...Yeah...YES.' Blaine said, trying desperately not to laugh. 'You're tongue is _soo_ talented.'

Kurt glared at Blaine, before making a terribly loud and obscene groan.

'Blaine...baby...yes YES...you're so ...Ungh.' He grunted and stuck his tongue out as the ebony haired man who was biting back laughter.

Blaine began to make deep breathy noises that resembled panting. He rolled his tongue around in his open mouth, causing some outrageous sloppy and wet sounded to leave his lips.

Kurt's eyes were tearing up with laughter as Blaine began thrusting into mid air, in some mad dance like way, spinning as he did so.

Kurt's tone dropped another octave before he next spoke, his voice deep and gravely. 'Oh Baby...So good for me...'

Blaine's jaw dropped, and he scowled menacingly at Kurt, who just winked before continuing. 'Yeah...keep that mouth wide open.'

Blaine snorted and began to choke... quickly moving over to cup the phone speakers to hide his coughs.

The sound on the other end was enough to tell the men they had done well.

xXx

'Was that...?'

'Did they just...?'

'OH MY GOD!.' Both women screamed together, flailing up and down like squids.

'We just heard...'

'Oh god...'

'I feel dirty...'

'That was so wrong...'

'They couldn't...'

'They wouldn't...'

'We Didn't.' Came the voices of Kurt and Blaine down the line.

'AAAAAAHHH.' The two women shrieked, jumping into the air as panic filled their bodies.

'Hello ladies, nice of you to join us.' Kurt said, his smirk echoed in his tone. Blaine's laughter ringing out in the background

'Didn't your mother ever teach you that eavesdropping isn't polite?' the designer asked. 'You might hear things you regret.'

'That, being one of those things.' Blaine chimed in.

Both women stared blankly at each other, before Mel built up her voice.

'Did you two...you know...?'

Both men laughed at this, and their chuckles just added more confusion to the women's expressions

'No Mel. We didn't' Kurt said, regaining his composure. 'But judging by you girlies reactions, we did a pretty good job acting it.'

'You can freaking well say that again. You scared us shitless, we thought you were actually doing the dirty right there.' Steph said, her eyes still wide in shock and slight dread.

'I will never see the couch in the same way.' Mel complained, rolling her eyes despairingly.

'Wha- Oh, Ewww, Oh God...now you've got me picturing it and...oh go that's just...No no no all kinds of wrong.'

'That's not what you were saying earlier, was it Steph?' Blaine said with a sly leer. 'From what I recall there was a large amount of desk involved in your little lecture.'

Kurt turned a questioning eye to Blaine, who nodded back towards the phone, where Steph was reeling out a string of excuses.

'No I meant- Not there- just- you know – apologise and see what came next- wait- no, that sounded wrong- I didn't mean came- oh god I said it again- this is so wrong- my mind – oh god those mental images- I am scarred' she groaned in despair and allowed her head to slam down onto the table.

Both men began to giggle again. The panic stricken women providing an entertaining high to conclude the day on.

'Look ladies. We did nothing, and we will be doing nothing, But I believe you have learnt your lesson.'

Both women murmured in flustered agreement.

'You girls have a pleasant evening, and we'll see you on Monday. Ok?' Kurt said, getting ready to hang up.

'...Ok. But please...no more...that! Capeesh?'

'You got it Mel. See you soon.' Kurt chirped, smiling to himself at a job well done.

'Byeee' Blaine chimed in, just before the receiver slammed down, and the line went dead.

Mel took a hesitant look at her friend, who was sitting with her head cradled in her hands, moaning explicitly into her palms.

'God, are we in for an awkward confrontation.' She murmured, before busying herself with her drink, ignoring the pained cries of her companion, who was still struggling to relieve her brain of the obscene mental images.

'Monday could not come late enough.'


	13. Chapter 13

'Blaine, it's ok you know. You can go inside.' Kurt said, rubbing soothing circles on the small of his friends back, slowly pushing him through the large silver doors.

Blaine's eyes were slightly glazed, the sheer size of the building, dwarfing his small person.

He stepped gingerly across the threshold, immediately struck by the artificial heat radiating from the buildings fake fireplace behind a small receptionists desk.

He stumbled towards the receptionist and slowly laid his hands down on the marble desk, letting his fingers drum loudly against the cold surface.

'Name?' Said the stern voice of the woman behind said desk, her eyes never looking up from her computer screen.

'Blaine Anderson' Kurt supplied, flashing the receptionist a dazzling smile.

The distinct sound of Kurt's voice brought the receptionist back to life and she quickly glanced up, and flushed deeply when seeing the designer before her, his hand now resting on his nervous friends shoulder.

'Oh my goodness Mr. Hummel. I'm so sorry. I'll just get Mr. Hudson for you.' She said, frantically smashing away at her keyboard.

'Thank you...' Kurt said, searching for a name, which he found adorned on a sliver plaque next to a large intercom. '...Danielle.'

'You're...You're welcome sir.' She said, pressing against one of the large intercom buttons, which emitted a shrill buzzing sound.

Moments later, a colossal form stormed through a side door, a child like smile consuming his face.

'Kurt!' He said, his voice booming out across the foyer. 'I missed you bro.' He marched over to where Kurt was standing, (next to a increasingly startled Blaine) and scooped him up into his arms, engulfing him in what could only be described as the bear hug, to end all bear hugs.

'Finn...no...air...dying...help.' He cried in a strangled yelp, all in jest, but enough to make his brother put him down.

'What? I missed you bro, and you finally come visit me, the least I can do is hug you!' he said, turning to face Blaine who was still staring wide eyed at the man.

'Yes Finn.' Kurt said, smoothing down his jacket. 'Hug, not squeeze into a pulp, and I missed you too'

'Who's this guy?' Finn asked, gesturing to Blaine with a disapproving glare. (Who was totally not rooted to the ground with fear)

'Oh, right.' Kurt said, quickly repositioning himself next to Blaine. 'Finn, this is Blaine Anderson, he is the one recording today.'

The expression on Finns face immediately changed from one of distaste to one of joy.

'Sweet, Kurt told me this was a present. Happy Birthday dude.' Finn said, winking at Blaine and placing a large. (Terrifyingly large to Blaine) hand on the shorter mans shoulder.

'Come on, I'll lead you to the studio.' Finn said, pulling Blaine away from the desk. 'Danielle, if you can buzz us up some coffee's in a bit, we'll be in studio 4. Thanks.'

Blaine was stiff for a moment, staring at Kurt, panic flashing in his eyes.

'He's not so scary.' Kurt whispered, leaning in so his lips grazed against Blaine's ear. 'Just let him do his thing, then he'll calm down a little.'

The words weren't as comforting for Blaine as Kurt might have hoped. After all, Blaine was like...half the man's size, and this giant had a firm grip on his shoulder, and wasn't letting go. After just demonstrating he could pick Kurt up with surprising ease, Blaine wasn't willing to do anything that might land him in the same predicament.

'So have you got anything prepared?' Finn asked a trembling Blaine as he led him towards a large metal elevator.

Blaine just shook, and let out a small squeak, that resembled the word no, but one couldn't be sure.

'I'll wait down here, for the girls to arrive.' Kurt called after them. 'You boys have fun. And Finn, try not to crush him. I quite like having friends who aren't flat.'

Blaine turned around just as Finn pressed the button, calling the elevator, and began frantically mouthing _HELP, _over his shoulder to Kurt. Who could do nothing but giggle as the pair stepped into the metal box, and began their journey up to the studio.

xXx

Mel and Steph arrived at Finns building together, both still recovering from the lecture Kurt gave them the day prior. (It involved hearing some rather graphic information about what _could_ have happened, which had caused some new light to be cast on the couch and desk...shudder)

Kurt was still standing in the foyer, discussing coffee with the receptionist, (Did the man do nothing else Steph questioned) when the pair turned up.

Kurt heard the clacking of heels and turned around to find himself face to face with his female compatriots.

'Ladies. How nice of you too join us! I believe you have earned you're place here, what with you surviving yesterday, and for the fact I actually employ one of you.'

Both women shuddered noticeably at the mention of Monday. (Those mental images...)

' Although speaking of employ... Steph?' Kurt frowned slightly at the sight of his friend, not that he wasn't pleased to see her, just that... well; she had no reason to be here.

'Oh, right.' She said, turning a little pink.

Mel cut in. 'She has permanently attached herself to my arm. She is also bribing me with free caramel lattes for a month. I'm not saying no to that!'

'I've never been to a place like this. I feel like you owe me for helping you and Blaine get your lov-' A sharp elbow to the ribs from Mel stopped her mid sentence. 'Get back in the friendly zone again' She said, visibly wincing.

'I see.' Kurt replied with a sly smile.

'Well, Blaine is upstairs in...studio 4 I think. He's currently being bombarded by my stepbrother, so he will no doubt be mentally scarred when we next see him. You girls ready?'

They both nodded and began to walk over to the elevator doors through which Blaine and Finn had recently vanished, but where stopped when the shrill sound of a women's voice, stabbed at their eardrums.

'Kurt Hummel. What a pleasant surprise.'

xXx

'Ok, so here we have your basic mic. This is the one we use for the backing singers, it allows the sound to be easily softened and faded so it doesn't over ride _your _voice.'

Finn was truly in his element, he had spent the last quarter of an hour lecturing Blaine on all the equipment in the studio. Which included all the buttons on a control panel larger than a foosball table. They had only just moved on to the instruments Blaine would actually be using.

'And over here we have the stuff you'll be using. Kurt said you played guitar and piano, so we have those all set up for you, and hear is the master mic. You'll be on her today...not like that.' He said hurriedly when Blaine flinched.

'So do you have anything prepared, or do you want some sheet music?' Finn asked, as the men made their way out of the recording booth and into the control room.

'Umm...well...' Blaine murmured, avoiding eye contact with the large man.

'Blaine dude.' Finn said, shaking his head at the smaller man. 'you can talk you know, I'm not gonna bite your head off. Besides, Kurt and Rachel would kill me if I even touched you, so no need to worry.'

Blaine gave Finn a questioning look at the mention of Rachel.

'Oh, yeah. She heard you singing in the theatre, said you're really good, and I can't let talent like you go to waste, or something like that. She also threatened my Buckeyes season tickets, so trust me, you're in good hands.'

'So...' Finn continued after a moments silence. 'Do you have anything already, or shall we wing it?'

'Actually.' Blaine began, finally finding his voice. 'I have something I'd quite like to try out.'

xXx

'India Reed.' Kurt hissed through gritted teeth. 'How lovely to see you. It's been what... 5 years? I can certainly count 5 years worth of wrinkles on your face' A smile, faker than the woman facing him's breasts was painted across his face. His displeasure hidden under a mask of supposed joy.

The woman in question marched over to him, ignoring the death glares his companions were shooting her, and leant in the peck his cheek, in a manner similar to the European greetings.

Her luminous pink trench coat and hideously bright shoes, contrasted terribly with the rims of her designer aviator sunglasses, which were perched atop her mop of bleached blonde hair.

'It has been so very long, has it not.' She said, extending a hand for Kurt to kiss. He clutched the hand, and instead shook it firmly, ensuring that he dug her rings sharply into her skin. She shook her hand with some force to make Kurt let go, which he did so, smirking.

'Oh how I missed you. I never thought you'd actually make it Hummel, so I suppose congratulations are in order.'

A definite cuss was thrown at the woman from Mel and Steph's direction, both of whom recognised her name from the tales Kurt told them of his college years. She was the girl who won the music sponsorship when Kurt and her were at school together. From what they had heard, she was right bitch, and in person, she was doing a good job keeping up her reputation.

'Hmm.' Kurt hummed, his eyes narrowing noticeably, 'well I'm sure you can see I certainly '_made it.' _As you said. What with your assistant over there wearing...oh, one of my last season scarves.'

All eyes shot to the man who was standing tentatively behind India, who was hurriedly trying to remove the scarf from around his neck, but having difficulty in undoing the knot.

India coughed, summoning her assistant over to her. 'Yes, well... Edward and I were _just _on our way upstairs. Some of us actually have work to do, Hummel. So you'll excuse me. I have to go and record.' She smirked, dragging her male counterpart away by the scarf, and towards the receptionist, who was having troubles containing her laughter.

The assistant, 'Edward' apparently, shot the group an apologetic look, and rolled his eyes at the woman who currently had a rather firm grip on his neck. He smiled at them as they made their way back to the elevator, but not before shooting Mel and lascivious wink.

She flushed madly and quickly turned her back and stumbled into the newly arrived elevator, before being followed by her companions, and disappearing upstairs.

xXx

'What the _HELL _is _She _doing here?' Kurt screeched as he stormed into studio 4, to be greeted by a laughing Blaine and Finn, who all of a sudden launched 3 feet into the air whilst clutching to their chests like lifelines.

'Wha- What?' Finn stammered, as he landed.

'India _fucking _Reed.' Kurt hissed as he marched over to his brother. 'Why, dear Finn, is she in _your _building, apparently working, which can only mean something which I freaking well hope it doesn't.' By now Kurt was so close to Finn he could feel the taller man tremor against him. He was still seated in his chair, which gave Kurt a discernable height advantage, and made Finn cower like a frightened child.

'She...She works here?' Finn stuttered, avoiding Kurt's eye contact.

'Please tell me as a cleaner, or so nonexistent god help me, you will be in for a whole world of pain.'

'As...As a cleaner?'

'FINN' Kurt barked, glaring at his brother with fury in his eyes.

'What you said-'

'I _know _what I said. But I didn't mean lie to me. Is _she _or is she not, currently recording _something_ in _your _studio?'

'y-Yes.' Finn replied, in the manliest of squeaks.

Kurt sighed in exasperation. 'Finn, you _know _how I feel about that _thing_'

'But Kurt she's got talent, and it would be unfair if we didn't- Oh right, I'll shut up now.' He said, catching the end of Kurt's glare, cracking his very soul.

'Good boy.' Kurt said. 'Now, I am going to try and forget about this _problem_ for the remainder of the day, you lot better not bring it up unless you're hatching a plan to do away with the bitch'

The room was eerily silent as Kurt surveyed them all with flaming eyes. 'Good. So shall we get started?'

xXx

The group spent the first half of the day hanging around in the studio whilst Blaine had a whale of a time messing about with Finn in the recording booth. He was jamming away on the acoustic guitar, singing anything that came to mind. It was all as warms ups before they actually recorded a proper song for Blaine to keep on a CD, which would be done that afternoon. Although earlier on they had recorded Blaine singing the national anthem, which Finn then twisted around to make it sound like Chipmunks, then it became deep and demonic, before finally he managed to change the voice entirely so every time Blaine sang he sounded like 'a sugar crazed little girl'.

After a few hours the group headed out on another coffee break. Finn's receptionist Danielle had continued to bring them the normal watery instant stuff all morning but the taste was slowly eating away at Kurt and Steph's taste buds, so they decided to leave and grab some 'proper coffee, not this artificial shit' as Steph so eloquently put it.

Blaine decided to wait in the foyer with Mel while the rest went off to get the drinks. He had worn himself out, leaping around the studio for at least 3 hours straight, and Finn and Kurt didn't trust him to be left alone with the expensive equipment, so Mel was instructed to babysit him, in return for a large choc-chip cookie from the coffee shop. The pair were currently seated in two large black couches which over looked the city streets. They were people watching absentmindedly, every so often calling out random phrases like. 'Bald Sarah Palin.' Or 'Asian You.'

They had only been waiting for 5 or so minutes when so unlikely company made themselves known. The woman Kurt had been so 'fortunate' as to have encountered earlier had sauntered over, followed by her assistant, who was no longer wearing his scarf. (three guesses why not)

'Hello, haven't seen you around here, I'm India. India Reed.' She smiled at him and let her hand fall to her jutted hip. 'Perhaps you've heard of me.'

Blaine jumped a bit, but quickly turned to her and smiled back politely. 'Oh, right, This is my first time here. My name's Blaine.' He held out his hand and India shook it, squeezing it a little too possessively for Blaine's liking.

Mel was glaring at the woman. Her eyes flaming. Blaine wasn't sure if the hissing was her, but by the looks she was shooting India, it sure could have been.

'Well, Blaine. You're _really_ cute.' she giggled. Wanna come get some coffee with me?' India winked at him, and wiggled her hips closer to his face

Blaine stared at her for a second before politely shaking his head, and then automatically feeling uncomfortable. 'That's...umm that's a nice offer.' he said, and was about to follow up with 'but I'm not on your team,' but at the last minute he glanced over to Mel, who was shaking her head fervently and so decided against telling her he was gay.

'I'm...err...I'm taken. Sorry. They wouldn't take too kindly to me going out with others'

Mel's head fell into her hands, and she let out a rather audible groan.

India just smiled more seductively and batted her eyelashes in a rather repulsive fashion. 'Well,' she said, and leant down so she could whisper to Blaine, her tongue flicking out to lap at the shell of his ear, 'tell me when you get tired of your girlfriend, then there's no need to worry eh?.' As she straightened out, she shot daggers at Mel, who was trying to repress giggles at Blaine flushed face.

She strutted away towards the door followed by her assistant, while Mel and Blaine just stared. The man behind India was frantically mouthing something that Mel seemed to be taking an extreme interest in, while Blaine was still a little stunned by what had just happened. His thoughts were cut short, however, when Kurt and the group arrived back, shoving India out the way, whilst clutching several steaming cups of branded coffee.

'Eugh, not _her _again.' Kurt sighed as he may his way over to Blaine and slumped down in the seat next to him, glaring daggers after the woman as she strutted off down the street in the direction he had just come from.

'I got you a Medium Drip- That's your order right?' Kurt asked, passing Blaine the scolding cup.

He hissed slightly as the cup came into contact with his skin, but quickly pulled his sleeves down to hold it properly.

'Yeah, thanks Kurt' Blaine said as he took a long dredge of the piping hit liquid. He moaned appreciatively and Mel finally cracked. Her laughter flooding the foyer where the group were all seated.

'What's so funny?' Finn questioned, staring dumbstruck at the cackling woman.

'Oh...I just bet _SHE _would have liked Blaine to moan like that over _HER _coffee.' Mel said, cracking up again.

The rest of the group looked confused whilst Blaine's head dropped into his lap and he groaned in embarrassment.

'What do you mean?' Kurt asked, removing the coffee from Blaine's hands and setting it down on the table

'Think you should ask Blaine that!' She giggled.

The groups gaze all turned and locked onto Blaine, who sat up, still shaking his head. His cheeks were flushed deep red and his eyes mouth was curled in a coy smile.

'Umm...'

'Blaine?' Steph questioned, her mouth twitching into a grin at Blaine's embarrassment.

'Umm...well ...that woman who just left ...asked me out to coffee!' He said, before running a nervous hand back through hair.

'Who? India?' Kurt asked, eyes widening, and his mouth agape.

'Yeah. That's what she said her name was.'

'She _licked _him. Like actually licked him. It was fucking hilarious.' Mel continued, her eyes shining.

'Holy Crap. That is _funny!' _he said, his speech reflecting his elation.

'Wha-Why?' Both Blaine and Steph asked, as Finn, Kurt and Mel laughed.

'Because, one she just licked you- like a cat- that is just downright funny... and secondly she is gonna be rejected by a guy who would rather be with Kurt than her.' Mel said simply, still chuckling into her drink.

'Because I'm a guy.' Kurt added quickly through giggles

'She hates Kurt. She made his life hell in college, stealing all the guys he liked.' Finn said, placing his coffee down on the table in between the seats. 'So this is like...Karma or something!'

'You have to milk it Blaine!' Mel chuckled. 'That bitch needs to be wrung dry. Like turn her down in the most humiliating way possible.'

'Well I already told her I'm taken.' Blaine said, still being a little naive

'But you're not.' Steph commented, slightly confused by the others train of thought.

'We know that, but India doesn't' Mel retorted. 'She even said she would still pursue him. So it will be even more hilarious when she finds out dear Blaine would rather sleep with Finn here than her.'

Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Blaine fiddled with his shirt collar, which had just become surprisingly tight.

'Isn't that a little cruel?' Blaine asked, as the women began to plot.

'No.' Mel said defiantly. 'This one time she told this guy Kurt liked that he had done this massive-'

'Mel' Kurt hissed. 'Seriously. Not appropriate.'

'Pfft. You can say that again. He had done this-'

'MEL' he screeched.

'Geez sorry. ' She said, paling a little at Kurt sudden outburst. She turned to face Blaine now, who had also been a little shocked by Kurt. 'But Blainers , you have _Got _to play that bitch. Please Blaine. Kurt Please!'

'Believe me. I have no objections to that whatsoever. But Blaine is the one who chooses what he does...' Kurt suddenly turned to face Blaine, with a malicious grin. 'But Blaine. If you go on a date with her! ...You will never play guitar again, understand?'

Blaine snorted but was a little frightened none the less, and finally, after many puppy dog eyes from the entire group (bar Finn, who just clicked his knuckles menacingly) he agreed to help Kurt extract his revenge. (If only so he could see Kurt smile again like _that)_

xXx

The next time Blaine saw India was when he was on a toilet break. Kurt had left the building with Mel after receiving a rather important call from his store. They had assured Finn and Blaine they would return later, but in the mean time, Blaine wasn't to embarrass India to the full extent, as Kurt wanted to see the humiliation with his own eyes.

She was hanging out side studio 4 with a glint in her eyes and a phone in her hand.

'Blaine.' She cheered almost as soon as he was out the door. 'What a surprise to see you here.'

'Umm...I'm working here.' He said, as he tried to step past her, and get to the bathroom.

'Well, I need to talk to you.' She said, and quickly trotted after him, manoeuvring it so his back was against the wall, and she was blocking his escape. 'What are you doing tonight...' she began. 'Because I sure hope it's me.'

Blaine snorted at the woman's feeble chat up lines. 'Sorry, but, this evening I'll just be sleeping.'

'Oh, you like sleeping? Me too! We should do it together some time.'

Blaine actually choked a little at that one. 'I thought I made it perfectly clear. I'm taken.' He said, before forcing his way past her.

'That never stopped me before sweetie.' She said, trailing after him like a lost puppy as he made his way to the bathroom. 'Besides, with me. Think of the possibilities. With _me _on your arm you could make the front page of every magazine and have headline sprouting your name all over the state. You'd be making millions in endorsements and interviews. Publicity, Sweetheart. I can offer you so much. And plus I'm a hell of a good lay'

'Goodbye Ms Reed.' He said, as he stepped into the bathroom. 'Maybe we can talk later.'

'Why not now?' She jutted hip lower lip out and fluttered her eyelashes seductively, attempting to follow him in.

'Because...this is a men's bathroom. And I need to pee. So no, we can't talk now.' As Blaine made to turn back into the room, he was engulfed in a tight embrace from the woman. Her hands slipped down until they were groping his ass, when Blaine forced her off him. As he dusted down his scrumpled shirt. He stepped backwards and made to close the door.

'_Goodbye_ Ms Reed'

And then the door slammed right in the pouting woman's face.

xXx

Once Blaine was finished, he made his way back to the studio. Peeking round every corner before he stepped to make sure he didn't bump into the woman again.

As he crept down the last stretch of corridor he fished around in his pocket to find his cell, to use as a mirror for the final, tight corner, instead of removing his phone, he pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper.

He abandoned his escapade and smoothed out the paper.

Written in a tight, yet discernibly female scrawl was a list of digits, followed by a little note.

_Call me when you get tired of your girlfriend. My offer still stands Honey! ;) ;)_

_-XOXO Love Indy XOXO_

Blaine silently crumpled up the note and threw it towards the closest garbage can, not caring if he missed, before heading back down the corridor, ignoring any people he passed, and slipping into the studio.

_**TBC...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****So my Mom doesn't watch Glee, and I was just re-watching OS and she walked into the room during the intro to the Kliss and my mom goes 'This is ridiculous, no one would say that. I can't stand the short one.' and yeah, she was talking about Blaine!  
>Then she goes and asks if Kurt is the baby faced girly child, and I say, NO he's the gorgeous one and Blaine is the hot one, and she says, 'But neither of them are good looking.'<strong>

… **It's official; I'm adopted. **

**Also, anyone else know that embarrassing moment, when your mom and her friend ask to read this thing you have been so adamantly working on, and you have nowhere to run and hide? If anyone asks, this is my French project...comprende?**

**The song in this Chapter is called Thunder, by BoysLikeGirls, listen to it as you read, it is an AMAZING song, and it's been on repeat on my iPod for the last few days! **

Blaine waited for Mel and Kurt to return before telling all, of his run in with India. They all laughed at her expense, and silently wished her a slow and painful demise.

Finn, Steph and Blaine headed back upstairs to the studio once the group had finished their coffees. Leaving Mel and Kurt to clear away the mess.

As Mel ditched the final cup into the trash, she whipped out her phone, a large smile emerging on her face as she read through her messages.

'Who are you texting?' Kurt asked, turning to face Mel with a suspicious gaze.

'Oh, No one.' She said, shrugging, but the smile never leaving her face.

'Hmm...well No one seems to be very special. The only person I can imagine making me smile like that would be Patti Lupone.' or_ Blaine_ he mentally added ' But somehow I highly doubt it's her. So...'

'I said no one'

Kurt scoffed and snatched the phone for her grasp, eliciting a sharp squeal from the woman as she tried to grab her phone back.

'Who's Edward tight Butt?' Kurt questioned, with a sly smile on his face as he began to make his way towards the elevator and back to the studio.

'None of your freaking business, now gimme my phone back.' Mel cried, tearing after him

'Tell me who this mysterious man is, then I'll consider returning your phone.' He said, pressing the buttons to call the elevator.

' Nope. No way.'

'Or I could just ring him and-' Kurt's eyes narrowed and he held his fingers directly above the call button on Mel's cell.

'Kurt!' She begged,

'Just a slip of the finger and...'

'He's India's assistant. She blurted, admitting defeat

Oh! Well that certainly shocked Kurt.

'Dear mother monster, how did you get _his_ number?'

'None of your business' she snapped grabbing the phone out of Kurt's palm, and stuffing it back in her pocket.

'Ok, Mrs Bossy Pants, I'll just ask the others' He huffed quietly as they made their way upstairs.

As soon as the pair re-entered the studio Kurt blurted out Mel's phone predicament.

'Oh that's what he was mouthing.' Blaine said, winking at Mel, who was blushing deep crimson.

She slapped him playfully on the arm, which caused him to yelp and run to hide behind Finn. Who laughed at the jousting pair.

After a couple of minutes, in which Blaine was chased around the room by Mel as he chanted childish love songs... ('Mel and tight butt sitting in a tree, doing what they shouldn't be'. 'My god Blaine, you really are just an overgrown 5 year old.' 'Over grown, he's seems about the right height to me'...) Finn persuaded Blaine to head back into the studio, to get working on his prepared piece.

After a few chords and warm up rhythms Blaine was ready to make his first recording.

xXx

Now of course, the others were forced out of the room as Blaine had his first real try. Finn insisted he should be alone, as it would make the whole experience more soulful and the memories purer. Add the fact that Blaine was almost peeing himself with nerves to the equation and it made perfect sense to get the group out of the way.

Kurt, Mel and Steph wandered the corridors of Finn's building. Taking in the gold and silver records splattering the walls, the photos of celebrities smiling alongside Finn. Any one from Josh Groban (who managed to pull of grey hair surprisingly well) to Kurt himself, though that picture was actually in Finn's office.

Every so often one of the girls would stop and squeal at one of the photo's, and express extreme joy at having been in the same place as said celebrity.

Mel continued to subtly text Edward as the group meandered.

Kurt kept shooting her winks or swooning as she typed, much to her distaste.

'If you don't quit it, I won't tell you anything he's said.' Mel said, flipping Kurt off as he clutched at his heart when her phone buzzed.

'And why, would his declarations of affection concern me.' Kurt scoffed.

'Because he was actually just warning us of an upcoming threat.' Mel said, pocketing the phone and freshly read message.

'Wha- What?'

'Well, you said you didn't-'

'Mel!'

' ...'

'Sorry.'

'Thank you, and in response to your question, apparently India is on her way out of her studio,.. and is heading our way.'

'Oh.' Kurt's face fell, and he quickly looked around for a place to hide.

'Mel.' He said quickly. 'You are ...a big girl...can I please hide behind you, I will repay you with those very tacky earrings I know you love so much.'

Mel slapped his side, and Kurt pretended to double over.

'What was that for?' He said wincing.

'Calling me fat.'

'...'

'I'm not fat.'

'No you're a skinny angel, But those blazers would say otherwise.' He coughed

Mel slapped Kurt again, this time slightly harder and on the wrist.

'OUCH.' He whined 'Thank Cheesus there are no lockers here.'

The clacking of heels on the tiled floor roused Kurt and Mel from their banter. 'Damn.' Kurt murmured as he glanced around for anywhere to run and hide. An encounter with the evil spawn of Satan. (India) was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

'Hide' he hissed, glaring at the girls, who nodded and began to search for a free room.

The sound got louder and louder as the shoes owner drew closer, the sound of voices could be heard from the same direction, obviously involved in deep conversation. Kurt and the girls backed up and pushed against each door, looking for one that wasn't locked.

The voice was getting perilously close as the group picked up their pace. The two girls slamming against each door, and shaking to door knobs with epic force.

Kurt let out a (_very _manly) squeal as the shadow of the person came into view round the corner.

'Found one' Steph triumphed, quickly swinging open the door and dragging the others inside

It was a small cramped closet, in which a manner of coats and jackets hung, the distinct lack of light made it difficult for anyone to see where they were standing, and as Kurt turned his head a sharp brimmed hat scratched at his cheek, causing him to grimace in pain.

'Ssssh.' Mel whispered, as the voice became much clearer.

'- and I still haven't got a call. I mean, I gave him my number, what, like an hour or two ago.- yes, exactly- and yet still no call. I mean, he must have _some _breaks in which to ring me. – I guess he _must _have lost his phone.'

A squeaking, high pitched voice rang out of a speaker, proving the she was in fact on the phone.

'I know Ellie, I know. He _was_ staring at my ass as I walked out, so that means he's _clearly _interested. Maybe he's just scared about his girlfriend finding out... I think she's the brunette one. He was sitting with her when I saw him first...'

The voice was pacing the corridor outside the closet, the heels making an irritating whine every time she turned around .

'No, she is as fugly as they come, I mean seriously, her roots needed dying and her hair was so plain. Her outfit, god, not even a hint of pink. Does she not follow any of the rules of fashion'

Both Steph and Kurt scoffed as Mel scowled next to them

'...clearly Hummel's rubbing off on them. Yeah, he's back... I know right...little shit...thought I'd got rid of him at college...no, some old freak, Bentey or something ,picked him up...obviously out of pity, I mean he has no discernable talents, people only buy his stuff for the label.'

Both women turned to where they thought Kurt was standing, the harsh, nasally breaths that Kurt was taking, suggesting he wasn't best pleased with the accusations made about him.

'But Blaine...he's just so _hot_, His hair is just...mmm and his body...the things I would do to that body...haha yeah give me a day and your list would be complete...oh he's _totally _up for it. He wants me _bad._ I can tell.'

All three had to bite their tongues to prevent the laughter that was threatening to spill from their lips at that. Blaine's worried face from earlier led them to believe that he would definitely _not _be 'up for it'

'He was flirting like crazy, acting all hard to get...Oh I know... It wouldn't surprise me if he's singing his heart out in a love song for me right now...yes, his voice just oozes sex appeal... I _WILL _make him mine Ellie, mark my words!'

Was it bad that Kurt's chest was feeling remarkably tight as the woman spoke. His heart thronged with something...hate like...it was obviously just his college rivalries flaring up.

'No, me and him will be dating by tomorrow at the latest, I always get my man. I have done for the 26 years of my life and I'm not stopping now.'

But if that was the case...why did he feel worse whenever she mentioned Blaine. It couldn't be jealously...definitely not...could it?

A dial tone sounded, and India clicked her fingers. 'Blaine – I'm about to rock, you're world!' She muttered, and set off back down the corridor.

The three people in the closet breathed a sigh of relief as the sound of her heels faded away.

Steph leant forward and fumbled in the dark until she found the door handle. She twisted it slowly and peeked through the crack in the door to check for people.

The coast was clear, and all three friends staggered out of the closet, breathing in relief in the fresh air.

Mel sniffed and blinked in the bright light. 'God, who does that woman think she is?'

'I have no clue' Kurt offered. 'but we need to put her back in her place, preferably below the ants beneath my jimmy choo's, and we need to do it quick.'

xXx

Kurt was sitting back in the studio, watching Blaine play around with the instruments whilst lamenting about his feelings to Finn, who was finding a decent backing track for Blaine's song. Mel and Steph had continued their exploration and began plotting, whilst Kurt opted to go back to Blaine, the funny pangs in his chest not leaving him alone.

'She just won't leave it, I mean yes she likes him, but she doesn't have to go ranting about it on the phone to everyone.' Kurt moaned as he slumped down into a large black chair.

'Kurt?'

'And he doesn't even like her, he'd rather date _me _than her, at least I have the right appendages.'

'Kurt?'

'And besides, she deserves to get her comeuppance, I am fed up with her being all high and mighty, she is the nonbeliever to my Tinkerbell.'

'Kurt?'

'She will be the death of me. Can't we just...dispose of her, forget the humiliation, just...I don't know, suffocate her with a scarf?'

'KURT!'

'Huh? Oh sorry Finn, I didn't catch that.'

'Look Kurt.' He said, spinning around on his chair. 'I know you hate India, but she is actually earning me quite a lot of money. So you can humiliate her, but no killing ok? And dude, to me, it sounds like this bitching is over more than a college rivalry. What's really the matter?'

'What?'

'Kurt, be honest with me. You're my bro, you can tell me anything.'

'What are you getting at Finn.' Kurt's lips pressed themselves together in a grim line

'Do you...maybe...do you like Blaine.'

'Of course I do, he's my best friend.'

'No...I mean...like...do you _like _like him.' Finn said, raising his eyebrows quintessentially.

'Wha-No!' Kurt spluttered . 'That would be completely unprofessional and just..., definitely not...' he trailed off, staring at his lap.

'If you're sure. I just...this looks a bit like jealousy to me. Rachel gets all scary with it too. Especially when we speak to Quinn and-'

'Finn. Never, ever, compare me to the banshee that is your wife.'

'Hey, she's not that bad.' Finn said, scowling at Kurt.

'She screamed for 10 solid minutes when you broke the toaster in your new apartment.'

'...but-'

'No Finn. Just no. Now leave me to mope!'

Kurt span around in his chair and turned his back to Finn, and began to inspect his finger nails.

'Kurt?'

His voice went sharp again 'Finn. I do not like Blaine like that, he is _just _a friend.' _Blatant lie there Kurt, even Finn can tell you're lying, seriously, who are you fooling No one. So grow a pair and tell the truth._

'Who doesn't like Blaine?'

Both men jumped as a female voice rang out through the control room. Kurt span back around to find himself face to face with Steph and Mel, who were both grinning broadly.

'Kurt doesn't' Finn said plainly, once he regained his composure.

'Well, sorry Kurtie, but you're gonna have to like him again for the next hour. Melly and I have a plan to deal with Indiot- I mean India.' Steph said jovially.

'It requires your fantabulous acting skills.' Mel continued. 'But if pulled off successfully, I think it's safe to say we will have embarrassed the bitch into next week.'

'Listen in close boys, and call Blainey boo in now. We have a plan to execute.' Steph said, pulling a malicious face and rolling her fingers together like a super villain on a mission.

Kurt's confession could wait.

xXx

Finn was ready in his office, the intercom connecting to all the studios live and ready. A loud crackle of feedback screeched out over the speakers as Finn picked up the script the girls had written for him.

'Attention all. We have a new face with us today. A Mr Blaine Anderson.' He said, spreading the words out slow and steady.

Mel urged him on from her position by the door. Giving him an optimistic thumbs up.

'He is currently recording his first, original song in studio 4, and we would like to invite you all to come check out this fine-'

He quickly halted, and flashed the script at Mel.

'fine piece of ass.' Was scrawled in the lines, followed by a winking smiley.

I am _not _reading that.' Finn hissed to Mel who was giggling. She nodded and rolled her hands, as if improvising.

'to-' Finns voice faltered slightly. 'To come check out this fine upcoming musician.' He nodded, a smug smile playing on his face, proud with his little save.

'Can everyone please make their way to studio 4, for a performance to start in 10 minutes.'

With that Finn cut off the intercom, and the microphone went dead.

'How was that?' He asked, wiping a thin film of sweat from his brow.

'Perfect.' Mel replied, opening the door and ushering Finn out. 'Now we just hope India shows up, then the games can begin.'

The pair made their way back towards Blaine's studio. As they walked they were joined by several other figures, who greeted Finn with an 'Afternoon sir' and Mel with a polite smile and a nod.

Inside the studio, Steph and Kurt were positioning people in the viewing room, just offset from the control room and the actual recording studio. A large, wall sized sheet of soundproof glass separated the recording booth from the other room. The speakers were turned off, and all the observers could just see Blaine pottering around, occasionally opening his mouth to speak or sing a few jaunty notes of warm up with the piano.

The majority of staff members and other recording artists who turned up were situated on the far side of the room, they had a very clear view of the entire room and its occupants. They were also far away from the door.

When Finn and Mel slipped back in, they were greeted by Steph, who ushered Mel into the corner behind the door, out of the way and Finn into the control booth, where he needed to do sound checks.

Mel scanned the room, but saw no sign of India.

The clock was counting down, two minutes until the performance was due to start. Kurt and Steph seemed to have noticed the Harpy's absence too, as they were shifting around and seemed incredibly jumpy, knowing full well that the entire plan would fall to pieces if she didn't make an appearance pronto.

One minute left, and the last of the people trickled in to the room. Steph was frantically dashing around, checking to see if she hadn't slipped in unawares. With 20 seconds left, she returned with no such luck.

Kurt was just about to slam the doors and admit defeat when India burst through, screaming for attention in a bright pink body-con dress. (When did she find time to change?)

He face was caked in makeup, and had a faintly orange tinge in the light. Her eyelashes were of an obscene length with flecks of glitter shining on the end of each. He blonde locks were pulled tightly back off her face and ties into a tight bun to the side of her head. He appearance would have suited any night worker, but for an apparent professional, it looked rushed and ridiculous. (Another triumph for Kurt on the appearance scale)

She looked quite frankly, like a plastic doll. With her cleavage showing and her butt wiggling infuriatingly.

'I'm here my pretties.' She drawled stepping into the room, purposefully digging her heel into Kurt's toes as she did show, eliciting a growl from the man who gave her the finger when her back was turned.

Steph snorted at this, which made India spin around and glare irately at the woman.

'I don't see what you're laughing at!' She scoffed, 'Maybe it's your outfit, or perhaps Hummel's face, I can't decide which is worse.'

The pair stared slack-jawed at India as she marched into the room. Both cursed her guts as they went and closed the doors, preparing for Blaine's performance to start.

Mel ran over to India, and beckoned her over to the side furthest from the other people. She was more in the open, where she was unable to hide. After much complaining from the pink clad lady, Mel persuaded her to stay there, by insisting she had the best view of the performer, which was in fact true, but India wasn't aware she was sharing the place with Kurt. Who was standing just a few feet behind her.

xXx

'Remind me again quite why I have to stand behind India.' Kurt said sourly as Mel and Steph came and stood by his side, linking their arms together with his.

'Because.' Steph said. 'That way when Blaine looks at you, she'll think it's her. So we will be subtly leading her on, only to make her inevitable demise that much more spectacular.'

Finn began to play a steady drum beat over head, feeding into the recording booth as Blaine readied himself next to the stand holding a guitar. He sat on the plush seat and scooped up the instrument, flexing his fingers, his knuckles clicking as he shook his hands out.

Blaine nodded to Finn once he had the drum beat stuck in his head. Finn rapped on the separating glass and switched off the back ground sound and the over head speakers to the viewing room.

Blaine began to take slow and calming breaths, trying to prevent the shivers and convulsions that were currently invading his body. After several shuddering moments, he nodded again, and a red light flashed above the glass, separating his from the control room.

Three flashes later, and a large sign reading LIVE lit up.

He threw a quick wink in Kurt's direction, missing them little grin that India made at the gesture.

Blaine allowed his fingers one last flick, before beginning.

He traced out the long memorized notes, strumming at the strings with delicate precision, a light and melodic sound filling the room.

_Today is a winding road  
>that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa<br>Today in the blink of an eye  
>I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried<em>

The drums came back in the moment Blaine finished the first verse. It was quiet at first as the backing tracks got into sync with his voice.

_I tried to read between the lines  
>I tried to look in your eyes<br>I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside  
>I gotta find a way out<br>Maybe there's a way out_

Finn flicked a couple of switches, and slid up a dial next to the volume control, causing a group of violins to join the drums in the background. Blaine made another seductive smile in the direction of his friend, though this time not looking up until he reached the next lines.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

Blaine peered up and his eyes locked with Kurt's. Who smiled and nodded in approval, causing Blaine's heart to leap

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

Was is just Kurt, or was Blaine really watching him as he sang the chorus? Like, really _really _watching him.

India clearly thought it was her, the way she was swinging her hips seductively, and fluttering her eye lashes in a most perverse fashion.

_You'll always be my thunder  
>and I said<br>your eyes, are the brightest of all the colours_

Kurt's really were Blaine thought. Blue and Green and Grey, all mixed together into one enticing pool of delight.

_I don't wanna ever love another  
>You'll always be my thunder<em>

Yep, he was definitely staring at Kurt. And not in the way they had discussed, it was much deeper, like he was seeing Kurt for the first time and in a must more adoring way. _Please let this not be acting _Kurt found his subconscious wishing.

_So bring on the rain  
>And bring on the thunder<em>

If only India would get out the way, then Kurt could see him properly, but Steph said keep still, she had a plan, if only it didn't involve obstructing his view of the gorgeous singer.

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_  
><em>And longing for the breeze<em>  
><em>I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe<em>  
><em>I gotta find a way out<em>  
><em>Maybe there's a way out<em>

Blaine could see Kurt watching him , bobbing his head in time to the music. He heart swelled as Kurt smiled at him. If only India would get out the way, then he could see Kurt properly, but Steph had a plan. Curse her. He wanted to see Kurt.

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_  
><em>I'm wrapped up in vines<em>  
><em>I think I'll make it out but you just gotta give me time<em>  
><em>Strike me down with lightning<em>  
><em>Let me feel you in my veins<em>  
><em>I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain<em>

Blaine thought back to Kurt's story. How bad it had become for him, he hadn't been there for Kurt then, he could be now.

_Today is a winding road  
>That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa<em>

It was all about Kurt.  
>It had always been about Kurt. If he'd chased after him that day, then Blaine could have had even more of what he wanted. To see Kurt smile, and laugh. To hear his voice, to kiss his lips...wait! Kiss him?<p>

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
>Do you know you're unlike any other?<em>

Oh God, Blaine thought . I'm in love with my best friend!

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
>Your eyes are the brightest of all the colours<em>

Blaine's eyes lit up as Kurt watched him. The young designer felt his heart fluttering. Blaine looked so handsome. He could get used to seeing this.

_I don't wanna ever love another_  
><em>You'll always be my thunder<em>

If only he hadn't pushed him away that day with the paper. He could have seen this smile, those eyes, heard his laugh, his voice...his everything, for even longer. India better wise up and get away from his man...wait! His man?

_So bring on the rain  
>And bring on the thunder<em>

Oh God! Kurt thought. I'm in love with my best friend!

TBC...

**A/N: Don't kill me for cutting it here, it just seemed the perfect place... I'm so sorry... India will suffer soon. I promise! *malicious grin***

**Let me finish up the next chapter... reviews *hint hint*... I'm holding the next chapter for ransom... lol...don't hate me... it'll be finished faster ... it has the potential for the beginning of a klainetrain...just so ya know...230?...good number...:P**

**I also apologise in advance...I recently viewed the onset photos of Chris Colfer for Struck by Lightning...and as a result...I have melted into a puddle on the floor...no word of a lie,...I hope to be reconstituted soon... (holy sweet hell...he's dirty and muddy...and his hair...and his arms...and his abs...when did that boy get so HOT! O_O implosion...dear god why is that man so good looking, he will be the end of straight girls everywhere)**

**Hypothetical Redvines for you all :P xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Tp answer a question from Skye in the reviews: I find it quite cheesy when other fics use songs by Darren. Although I adore his music, I like to keep him and Blaine as two separate people, which after all, they are. So using songs by him can sometimes be too close for my liking. I used Dress and Tie, because it was fun, upbeat and just a good song that fitted in the moment...although 'Don't You' would have worked in the last chapter, I felt it was too like Darren to fit.**

Blaine finished the song and stood up. A sea of eyes fixed on him, unmoving. All apart from Kurt, who gave him a brief nod. Blaine smiled and steeped forward to take a bow.

He straightened up, and glanced around the other room again, the silence was unnerving. Blaine let out a nervous laugh and made for the door, when the viewing room erupted into tumultuous applause.

The sound was deafening and Blaine was startled. All eyes were focusing in on him as the clapping lessened so the cheers and hollers could be heard.

'Wow, That was incredible.' Kurt whispered to Steph, who was grinning ear to ear as Blaine began to make his way out the studio.

'I know, right?' She said nodding. The door to the side of the studio opened and Blaine stepped out, his face split into a humongous smile.

'Blainey.' Steph squealed as she ran over to him, leaping into his arms. He spun her round, laughing before putting her down, her arms still locked around his neck.

India glowered from the side as Steph released him, muttering curse words at the pair under her breath.

'You are the best _FRIEND_ ever.' Steph called out, as Blaine and she made her way over towards Kurt and Mel (not forgetting India)

No one missed the smug smirk that flitted across India's features at the mention of 'Friends.'

Kurt slipped further back into the crowd, so it was just Mel that Blaine appeared to be walking towards. He kept his line of vision trained on the group as people flitted around him.

Mel then stepped off to one side, leaving Blaine's pathway to India clear and unobstructed.

Blaine stepped closer and closer to India, and began to extend his arms, as if preparing for an embrace. He had a large smile on his face, with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

India glanced around quickly, checking that all angles were clear. There was no one else. NO ONE. He couldn't possibly be heading towards anyone but her. A_ll his silly little 'friends' were scattered throughout the room, and now he was heading straight her way. Obviously realising his grave error in turning her down. She's India freaking Reed for Christ's sake. And NO One but no one, says no to her._

She checked again. Still clear. _YES. Get in. Count Gorgeous McHotAss is coming to get his piece of the Indy. Come on Baby, just a few more steps._

Blaine's smile was as wide as ever as he got closer. Time was moving painstakingly slowly._ God, get a move on. I want to get my mack on._

India plastered on her flirtiest grin and licked her lips seductively. Blaine perceptibly gulped, but kept drawing nearer. His arms still outstretched, the wince in his smile going unnoticed by India.

Now India began to open her arms up, mimicking Blaine. Her fingers flexed reflexively and she leant back slightly, sticking her breasts out as far as she could.

Blaine was a metre or two from India now. Their finger tips could almost touch, the feather light breeze of moment grazing their skin.

Kurt, Steph and Blaine's eyes all darted towards Mel, just moments before an embrace was due to happen. With nothing but a curt nod, the plan was in action.

'Blaine.' Mel shrieked as she jumped between he and India, engulfing him in her arms. Blaine smirked and allowed his own arms to close around her waist.

'Mel.' He said. Her name rolling off his tongue 'What did you think of the song?' he pecked her lightly on the cheek as she squealed in mock delight.

'Fantastic. It was just incredible. I can't believe you wrote that.' She said, slowly releasing him whilst adjusting his lapel.

'Thank you. You lot made it happen though. This has got to be the best birthday present ever.'

Blaine and Mel passed India, both laughing and chatting together. Steph separated from them and snuck round to join Kurt, who was still stranding off to the side, hidden from view.

India was glaring daggers at Blaine and Mel as they marched past her. Her temper was fuming. _Was this his preppy little girlfriend, the one keeping him out of her clutches. Stupid hoe, in her stupid outfit, with her stupid hair and her stupid-_

'You deserve it Blaine. You're the best FRIEND a girl could wish for.'

WHAT? Now India was livid. Friend. She was just his freaking friend. What the hell was this guy's problem. Just friends? That's insane, if they were all _just friends_ who the hell was this girlfriend he was turning her down for. He wouldn't even be friends with her...and now this!

xXx

'Now hold up one god damn second.' India yelled turning to face Blaine. 'What the hell is you're freaking problem?'

Blaine and Mel spun around. Both wearing identical smirks, masked feebly with useless expressions of apparent confusion.

'What do you mean India?' Blaine asked calmly, watching as the woman's face crumpled into a vindictive scowl.

'You. You are what my problem is. You just...God! I went out of _my way_ to be nice to you, to talk to you and befriend you, and you just go and throw it right back in my face!' She screeched.

'I don't know what you're getting at.' He said again, keeping his voice slow and steady. People in the room were beginning to turn their heads to see what all the commotion was about.

'Bullshit Blaine. Absolute Bullshit. You turned down all my offers because apparently being seen with me would 'make your girlfriend angry.' Yet every freaking time I see you, you are have some stupid little tart hanging off your arm.'

'Don't talk to my friends like that.' Blaine said, his tone turning darker as he stepped forward.

'Oh _puh-lease._ Your friends. Your friends! More like fuck buddies if you ask me, I've seen the way they look at you. Bet the only reason you're not with me is cos you know I wouldn't put out on the first date eh? Bet your shagging them both aren't you. Bet your precious little girlfriend doesn't know about that. Does she? I pity her.' India shrieked, stepping forward to match Blaine.

'Exc-uuse Me.' Mel said, shimmying past Blaine so she stood between the arguing pair. 'I'll have you know, you spoilt little bitch. That neither I, nor my friend, are sleeping with Blaine. We never have, and we most certainly never will. Unlike some, we know it's possible to be _friends _with a guy and not sleep with them. Something I believe you still have to learn, if the papers are anything to go by!'

'You Bitch!' India shrieked as she swung her fist in Mel's direction. Mel darted back, her eyes wide and jaw slacked in shock.

Three men rushed behind India to pull her back, arms tangling with hers as she struggled to get at the pair.

'You're causing a scene India.' Blaine said, trying to keep his voice level whilst inside his head his brain was reeling in delight. This was going far better than they could have planed. They had the rooms attention and India was causing a ruckus, all they needed was for her to say one final stupid thing and it would be perfect.

'I'm making a scene? Me? How dare you. It's all your fucking fault. Do you have any idea how many men would kill to be with men. THOUSANDS! Every day I get love letters from my adoring fans. I could have anyone of them. ANY ONE.'

'Well why don't you?' Blaine questioned, his eyes glace like and cold. 'Why don't you date a stalker fanboy so I can go back to my partner and forget all this hyped up nonsense'

'You bastard. I only looked at you because you're...you're so ugly you'd make me look even better. You know something _Blaine_. My fans may be stalkers but I bet they are all better than you. You useless lying SLUT.'

By now her fists were clenched and she was flailing about as the men struggled to retain her. Curse words were spilling from her lips after every other word.

Kurt and the rest of the group, including Finn who was watching on the over head security cameras were struggling to with hold their laughter as the woman's face turned a deeper and deeper shade of red. The frown lines on her forehead as deep as craters and her makeup streaming down her face.

'You run off back to your little girlfriend, I'm sure she'd love to know what a skank you are. Take your little fuck buddies and go off and do your dirty perverted things elsewhere.'

'India. Be reasonable. You're just making yourself look like a fool. I won't date you, and I never would. It's nothing personal. I'm just taken. So stop trying and leave it. Insulting me won't make this better.' Blaine said, stepping so his nose was just inches from hers as she struggled to break free.

'Oh God. Know you're making me sound as useless as Hummel, he spent all his college time chasing after guys he could never have. Believe you me, if I really wanted you, I'd have you by now. Girlfriend or not, I am not fawning over you, I just need some arm candy who'll keep his trap shut and smile.'

'Shame, if Hummel wasn't such a prick I could have used him. He could be such a pretty boy toy.' She sneered.

This time Blaine leaned forward and slapped India, clean on the cheek. The skin tinted instantly as she shrieked in shock.

'HOW DARE YOU.' She yelled, thrashing out violently, as Blaine stepped back with a smirk on his face.

'Don't you dare say that about Kurt.' He hissed. Glaring at the woman who's eyes were narrow slits. 'He is a better, more talented, more caring, more charming and more beautiful person than you could ever be. I bet even if you begged on one knee he wouldn't date you.'

'That's because he's just a dumb faggot.'

The room fell into silence. Every single mouth was agape. Half the room's occupants now looked like they wanted to strangle her, while the rest were too dumbstruck to even think. Blaine's jaw tightened and he looked just about ready to punch her, when Kurt emerged from the crowd, a vindictive grimace on his face. All head swivelled and gazes locked upon his as he strolled over to India, standing an arm's length from her with Blaine by his side.

'You b-' Blaine started, about to let the full fury of his mind spill out

'Thank you Blaine. But let me take it from here.' Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded and clasped Kurt's hand in his own, behind the pairs back. He gave it an encouraging squeeze, which seemed all the support Kurt needed.

He turned his head to face India, raised one eyebrow in a mocking smirk and flicked his perfectly coiffed hair in a trained fashion, locking eyes with her, he let the words flow.

'Let's get one thing straight, _princess_.' Kurt said, giving her his famed bitch glare. 'You need to get up off your high horse and stop thinking that we are just here to grovel at your feet.'

He inched closer.

'You have mediocre talent, which only sells because my stepbrother is amazing at his job, and can get your cat like squawking to sound respectable. I have more potential in my little finger than you have in your entire bimboed body.'

'You would never have amounted to anything without your gang of slaves who do everything for you. You take everyone for granted, but if it weren't for them you'd be out in some take away serving up fries.'

'The chemicals in your hair dye really must have messed with your brain, because I see no other way someone could be such a conceited cow. Do the world a favour and run along and leave me and my friends alone. I may be as you so eloquently put it 'a faggot' but by god do I have a better life than you'

'Oh get a grip Hummel.' She jeered, he body staying still so she could stunt every word. 'I. can have .anything .I. want. Last time I looked, you couldn't even get a boyfriend.'

A smile emerged on both Kurt and Blaine's faces at that. Steph and Mel began giggling quietly in the background as Kurt ran his tongue along his lower lip, preparing to end it all.

'Is that the case?' He asked, feigning innocence. 'Because I believe I have the one thing you wanted, but could never get,... and no, I don't mean talent.'

'So what pray tell?' she said. He had nothing, nothing like that. She knew this for sure. Nothing ...unless...

'I have Blaine!' With that the men revealed their conjoined hands.

India froze.

The men smirked.

Blaine snaked his free arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer into his body. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's neck, so they were face to face. With one final victory glance at India, the men turned back to stare into each others eyes. Blaine scanned Kurt's for any sign of resistance but saw none. That was all he needed.

Blaine smiled and leant forward, Kurt did the same, angling his face just right, so their lips locked together in a searing kiss.

_**TBC...**_


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt made a muffled sound of contentment before melting into the kiss, pressing firmly against Blaine's lips as his hand pulled out of Blaine's and went to cup the other mans cheek. Blaine shivered at the foreign sensation before doing the same, allowing his fingers to trace Kurt's jaw line too whilst tilting his head to further the kiss. Blaine let his tongue snake out and graze Kurt's lower lip. Kurt gasped in surprise and Blaine took full advantage and tentatively slipped his tongue between Kurt's parted lips and let it slide together with Kurt's own.

Kurt was fairly certain that there was a great deal of whispering and confusion going on around them, he could hear the majority of it. But it was completely blunted in comparison to his other senses: the softness of Blaine's skin beneath his fingers, the shoot of pleasure as Blaine had tugged ever so slightly on his hair, the strong scent of the smaller mans after shave. The familiar tang of coffee that still resided in Blaine's' mouth after their drinks earlier, the sweetness of the cookie he had had after, leaving a delicious taste on Kurt's tongue. While this was new (and pretty damn extraordinary) for those around them, for the two men standing face to face, aside from the crowd, it felt like the most natural and wonderful thing in the world.

They broke apart after a few moments, both unable to stop smiling whilst gasping for breath. Kurt laughed a little in response to Blaine's rather distant expression, as they both tried to latch onto what had just happened.

Every jaw was wide, all eyes blown and every single person in the room was staring at them.

This was acting right. Definitely acting, no real feelings what so ever, they were just in a post performance buzz. Definitly, just...showmance, nothing else... besides... all performances must come to an end. Which meant...

No more smoochie times for them anytime soon.

Curses.

The mental conversations currently raging in both men's minds, would certainly have been a spectacle to observe.

'_Oh sweet lord that was...Ungh.'_

'_That. Was. Incredible.'_

'_Did we just-' 'Did we just-'_

'_We did-' 'We did-'_

'_Shit' 'Shit'_

'_That felt so good, like the best thing since sliced bread- or hair spray...'_

'_I don't think there are any suitable words for the love explosion that just happened there.'_

'_I could do that all day, everyday.'_

'_Again. Again. Again. Again.'_

'_He's looking at me weirdly.'_

'_Why is he giving me that funny look?'_

'_Oh creeps, have I got saliva hanging out my- no, all clear.'_

'_Is it my hair I-'_

'_He didn't like It, did he-' 'He didn't like it, did he-'_

Kurt's lower lip slid between his teeth as he nipped in nervously, Blaine's hand slipped into his hair, which he began to twirl around his finger in a fit of anxiety.

That was before they both remembered they weren't alone.

They quickly spun around to face India.

Who looked exactly like a Barbie and a blow-up dolls love child.

Her features were frozen in shock and her arms hung limply by her sides. Her legs were ridged and she would, if not for the three men holding her up, have fallen flat on her face by now.

Her jaw was completely slack, and her mouth hung open awkwardly.(Kurt could hear Santana's voice in his head, spouting off dirty jokes like there was no tomorrow) Her eyes were wide and her pupils blown in absolute shock, they were glazed over, Kurt was tempted to slap her to see if she would move.

They all stood, stock still for another few moments, before India blinked, and her body jumped back to life. She scrambled to her feet and brushed her clothes down, her hair had slipped out of it's tight hair spray confinements and had slid down across her face, snagging in the sticky lip gloss that coated her mouth, which was the only thing not to have returned to normal. It still hung open like a deep cavern.

Kurt leant forward until he was once again, at eye level with the woman, who was currently staring at him with a mixture of shock...(and slight disgust.)

'Close your mouth honey, or the flies will get in' He smirked, tapping her chin lightly with his index finger.

'Come on Blaine. We've got work to do. Let's get out of here, walk with me.' He said, beginning to make his way out of the studio

'It would be a pleasure.' Blaine replied, sending one final look of contentment at India as he followed Kurt from the room.

xXx

Two hours later and the group was ready to leave the building. Kurt, Steph and Blaine were all waiting patiently in the foyer for Finn to collect the CD with Blaine's song burned onto it, bar Mel who had left a few minutes ago for a toilet break.

The three friends were in the middle of discussing what they did to India, (her lobster face was priceless, and apparently Steph had snapped some brilliant videos and had secured the security camera footage, she claimed to be keeping it forever (or putting it on Youtube).) when Finn arrived at their rendezvous point.

'Hey guys.' He panted, slightly out of breath from his jog from the studio.

'Alright Finny Boy.' Steph said, nodding to the man who took a seat to the right of Kurt and Blaine. (who were sat at opposite ends of the couch, painfully avoiding each other's gaze until they could work out what the pangs in their stomach meant. Neither could forget _That _kiss. It was all meant as a joke and totally platonically, but to be honest, the fireworks they had each felt were sort of counter acting those feelings and replacing them with such as 'good lord when did he get so hot, I want to jump his bones.' Or 'Sweet baby cheesus, if he flexes like that once more then we will be christening the nearest table.')

'Yep. And Blaine will be too in a second.' He said, grinning to the shorter man. 'I've got your CD here.' He said, waving shining plastic case I the air. 'The first of many copies of Blaine Anderson's solo recording is right here.'

'What do you mean first copy?' Blaine questioned. 'How many more are there?'

'Actually-' Finn said, his voice dropping into a slightly more serious tone. 'That's something I wanted to talk to you about.'

Blaine gulped.

'How would you feel...about your song...going public?'

'Wh- Blaine tried to say. Before words failed him, his pulse rate rocketing as a smile crept onto Finn's face.

'Well I've been talking with a few of the guys, and they said you have real potential.' Everyone smiled at this, apart from Blaine, whose cheeks were flaming crimson. 'Now, I don't own a record label, I just run the studios, but a couple of guys from an actual label, were wondering if you'd consider signing a recording contract with them?'

At this, Blaine was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven.

xXx

'...and so, if you agree, then we can set up some meetings for you at some point in the near future.' We can then discuss the release of 'Thunder' as a solo track. If that happens, then we only need to get you some publicity, which can be probably be arranged. This is the same label that Rachel uses too, though not as much since her Broadway career took off, but we can definitely trust them to boost your profile at least a little, though a boost from Kurt would help that too.' Finn said, shooting his brother a not-so-subtle wink.

'Yes, right Finn.' Kurt said hurriedly as Finn began to make some rather lewd gestures with me his mouth. 'I can pool my resources – no not like that Finn– to get Blaine some publicity. What with Mrs B's help all those years ago, I'd say I am pretty much an expert in the field. I know how to get cameras, and how to not. So you are in safe hands Blaine.' Kurt said turning to his friend who nodded in appreciation.

'Thanks Kurt.' Blaine squealed, smiling widely at his friend. 'and you too Finn. I cannot believe this whole thing, and you are actually serious. It's just...there are actually no words to describe how amazingly happy I am right now. This has got to be the best birthday present ever in the history of the world EVER.' He squealed as he flung himself onto Kurt, wrapping the man in a tight embrace. Kurt was a little shocked, but non the less returned the hug and chuckled at the man's enthusiasm.

Blaine then hopped up and over to Finn, where he hugged the man with equal valour. Finn smiled awkwardly as Blaine held him tight. He shot Kurt a slightly panicked look, and the smaller man just laughed, mouthing 'hug-him-back.' With Finn did, if not with some hesitation.

'You two are just...amazing.' Blaine sighed, as he released Finn and straightened up. 'Where's Mel, I need to thank her too, she helped set this whole thing up!' he scanned the foyer, where there was no sign of the illusive brunette.

'That's a good point.' Steph said 'I haven't seen her in a while. Where is she?'

'She said she was going to the bathroom!' Kurt stated as the other three all twisted their heads in search.

'That was over 15 minutes ago.' Steph replied, getting slowly to her feet. 'You don't think something's happened do you?'

'I don't think so.' Blaine assured, 'Though maybe we should ring her just in case.'

The others in the group nodded in agreement and Kurt whipped out his IPhone. Flipping through all the numbers, he pulled up Mel's and quickly dialled it. Placing the phone he hushed all the other people in the room with a snap of his fingers and the odd glare.

The dial tone sounded as all ears trained onto the sound, listening for the answering phone.

In the distance the faint sound of 'Moves Like Jagger' sounded out, tinkling faintly.

'That's Mel's ring tone.' Kurt stated, a confused expression gracing his face.

'So she's here-' Finn questioned.

'It figures, but where, is the question'

'Follow the sound. Like those sniffer dogs do in the movies.' Finn said simply.

'Not a bad idea Finnegan' Steph said, leaning over to pat his head patronisingly, earning her a disgruntled glare.

'Kurt cut off the line. Then ring again in a minute or so.' She said, pulling Finn out of his seat. 'Up, up, up you lot. We have a Mellissa to find.'

Steph wandered over to the receptionists desk, Finn went by the elevator and Kurt was by an ice-water dispenser on the opposite side of the room with Blaine several metres to his left by a closet.

A brief nod from Steph later and Kurt was dialling Mel again. There was a brief sound of silence before her ringtone rang out again. Each person listened closely, trying to locate the source of the sound.

'It's over here.' Finn mouthed, waving his hands in the air to attract the others attention, before leaning his ear against the cool metal of the elevator doors. The ringtone ended and he gestured for the others to come over. As they got closer Finn pressed the gold 'call elevator' button, and the machine pinged.

The doors slid slowly open, squeaking ever so slightly in the pregnant silence. Suddenly an entirely too familiar sound now graced their ears.

The sound of lips locking and saliva exchanging.

All eyes locked onto the sight in the elevator. There were two figures, completely intertwined in a rough embrace. One man, fairly tall with dirty blonde hair and a sturdy build, the other a slightly smaller female in a dress suit and her brunette hair cascading down her back, after falling free from a bun.

Kurt coughed uncomfortably in the silence and the two kissers sprung apart at lightning speed.

It was Mel and Edward.

'I- I was...' Mel shoved Edward away from her as he stepped forward, desperately trying to straighten out her clothes as she spoke ' just showing him...around...yeah.' Edward collided with the sides of the elevator with a dull thud, and rubbed painfully at his back, giving Mel a disdainful look.

'...right.' Kurt responded, backing away from the elevator, trying to scourge the image from the surface of his retinas.

'This elevator has...wonderful...lighting, yes...excellent, the best in all Manhattan.' She said shiftily, as Edward nodded frantically behind her, whilst desperately trying to straighten up his tie.

The group just nodded along and shifted awkwardly about on their feet, trying to avoid eye contact with the dishevelled couple.

Mel eventually looked presentable and marched out of the lift, closely followed by Edward.

'Come on losers.' She said, turning to face the group who were still standing by the elevator. 'We've gotta get back. Finn you stay here, the rest of you, get in the cars, we're leaving now.'

And with barely more than a 'call me' to Edward, she walked straight out of the building and over to the cars. Seemingly not noticing that the back of her skirt was still tucked into her underwear.

xXx

Kurt and Blaine were sitting together in the back of one of Kurt's company cars. It would be easier to take in the afternoon's rush hour traffic and the tinted windows provided some kind of privacy from any lurking photographers, and Kurt's thoughts weren't too far from that at the moment.

Kurt couldn't get India and Finn's respective conversations out of his mind. He had been thinking about it for a while, and in his mind, and come up with a plan. It would help boost Blaine's profile, and be beneficial for himself as well (though he didn't need to tell Blaine that) After dwelling on said thoughts for much of the journey back to his office he had finally come up with a reasonable way to present his ideas to Blaine.

'Blaine?' Kurt said, looking over to his friend. 'Do you remember what India told you back at the recording studio?'

'What , about her wanting in my pants?' Blaine replied, laughing a little at the memory.

'No no not that bit, the other bit.'

'Which other bit?' he queried

'The you and her dating part'

'You mean the, 'her on my arm bit'?' Blaine offered.

'Yeah' Kurt replied.' Well the thing is... I think she may have a point'

Silence fell.

'Err... Kurt' Blaine said, a questioning look in his eyes. 'I'm not sure what you're getting at but I am actually gay you know. I am not dating her. I don't think she'd even want me too after what we did.'

'NO, God no, I wouldn't inflict such pain on you. I meant what she said about you getting publicity from it.'

'Huh?'

'Well...remember when Mel told you about my...my experiences?'

Blaine nodded, not quite sure where this was headed

'Well, As soon as Ad-...that man...appeared on the scene, I had the press following me around like a herd of lost puppies. And think about all the headlines celebrities get when they are dating, or getting married. We would barely even remember who Posh Spice was if she hadn't married David Beckham'

'Kurt, what do you mean?'

'Well, let's say...hypothetically... you were to get yourself a hot piece of arm candy. Now. Take said arm candy, and say they are a fancy celebrity, let's say...hmm...let's say it's Johnny Depp. Now imagine what would happen if the press found you were dating Johnny Depp. They'd be in a frenzy.'

'Yes ... because he's straight...and I'm a man.'

'Not, the point Blaine. It's because of your relationship. Now, right now, we need to get you as much publicity as we can, in preparation of your single release. And not having to pay for it is always a bonus.'

Kurt's eyes glimmered as they always did when he had a stealthy plan. Blaine had a feeling he would probably end up agreeing to this as well, somehow he couldn't say no to the beaut- friendly designer.

'Are you suggesting I go out and sleep with Johnny Depp, Because, you know, I'm pretty sure he's married with ki-' Blaine started.

'No that's not what I'm suggesting. But I am suggesting we get you a boyfriend.'

Blaine froze

'Preferably someone famous too. That will boost your profile and get people talking about you. Then we launch your single on the world, they buy it and fall in love with you and your music. And Voila. Hey presto, Blaine Anderson is a superstar over night, the male Barbara Streisand, with a smaller nose.'

Blaine remained silent as his friend babbled away, trying to comprehend what the taller man was saying

'Now you don't need to actually date this guy. Honestly, most people just hire escort of such. Not that I suggest that. Just have someone, say a friend, act all love-y around you and the press will do the rest. Rumours grow, and so does your fame. Now I wouldn't normally condone this, but after what happened to me, I think the least we can do is play the press at their own game, and use it to m- our benefit.'

'Right, ok...I follow you.'

'Are you ok with that because I-'

'Kurt. It's mad, but It may work. And I think it would certainly be better than you wasting money on some big publicity agent, or causing hassle for the label. Just one minor problem.'

'Which is...?'

'Who on earth could we get to play the role of my boyfriend?... because I definitely don't want to hire an escort'

'Well...I've been thinking about that too.'

Always the man with the thoroughly thought out plan.

'You have?'

'Yes, and I think I've found the perfect guy for the job'

'Really? Who?'

'Me!'

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: A****t my summer job yesterday, I met a woman called Stephanie Dalton! (she had a name badge) Once she left i just cracked up, i was so tempted to take a pic.**

'What?' Blaine said, his body freezing yet his pulse rate rocketing 'Kurt why?'

'Well...' The designer mused. 'Put it this way Blaine. We are friends, are we not?'

'Yes but-'

'So you can trust me, I'm not going to run and tell the press your secrets, you can trust me, we already know this.'

'Ok...'

'I'm also already pretty brilliant AND famous, which not only increases your profile, but means I won't be using you in anyway. I have all the money and fame I need, I won't need to scrounge off you.' (_ I'll take kisses as payment...wait...bad thoughts)_

'Right...' Blaine's face showed no sign of the confusion disappearing.

Kurt sighed agitatedly.

'Besides, we already fooled India, who, although is thicker than a Gucci belt, is quite assertive, so knowing you and I can pull the scarf over her eyes, is an admirable achievement, and we've already kissed once, a couple more won't kill us.' (_Unless I get those fireworks again_- Kurt added mentally – I _don't think I could handle another explosion like that_.)

'And to be frank, I just want to extract a little revenge. I was used all those years ago, but this time I'm doing it willingly, and I will actually benefit out of it this time.'

'How?' Blaine asked furrowing his brow.

'By helping you Blaine. You're my best friend, and I am happy when you're happy. You said this was your dream didn't you. To become a famous singer, to have people love you for your talents. Well I can help you do that. And I really want to Blaine. We've both been through so much, and I got at least part of my happy ending. I can at least try and do the same for you.'

Blaine felt his eyes start to sting, he frantically tried to brink away any forming tears.

'Are you serious Kurt? You'd be willing to do all this, act all different and all, just to help me?'

'Of course Blaine. I'd do anything for you.' _you have no idea..._

'Oh Kurt.'

The smaller man flung himself into Kurt's arms and relished the warmth of the embrace, the scent of Kurt's shampoo wafting over him, in a calming haze.

xXx

'Don't you get all sassy with me Kurt. Finn told me that you kissed him! You guys KISSED! I want to come round and hug you to death because it's just the most delicious news ever!' Rachel said, he voice an octave or so higher than usual.

The next morning, Kurt had awoken to the sound of his cell, chirping unlawfully cheerily in his ear. He scanned caller ID and saw Rachel's name flashing brightly on the screen. After a brief spout of rather crude complaints he answered, and had spent the last 15 minutes spouting off details about he and Blaine.

'Delicious, huh? I guess that's one word I could use…' Kurt said, his smirk incredibly audible, even over the phone

'Sooo… tell me more… tell me more... did you get very far?' Rachel teased. '...tell me more... tell me more, like does he have a-'

'This is not the time to spout musicals at me Ms Hudson.' Kurt wasn't sure how to explain exactly what happened. Rachel knew he had a crush on Blaine, and had done ever since she'd seen them sing together in the theatre all those weeks ago. 'We just kissed, it was purely professional, we just wanted to piss India off, and we succeeded and I got to kiss his delectable lips, so it _should _have beenwin win really.'

There, that was ok right. Not too far from the truth. Rachel didn't need to know about the strange looks Blaine had been giving him after they kissed, she didn't need to know that Kurt had almost cried himself to sleep that night when he got home because he knew Blaine was just acting and felt nothing, Rachel didn't need to-

'I don't know what to do Rachel.' He suddenly bawled, his voice breaking as tears began to pool in his eyes. 'I should be happy, I have the best friends in the world, and my dream job, I have an amazing house and a closet larger than my entire bedroom was in Lima, but I'm still depressed.'

'Oh Kurt-' Rachel cooed. Knowing he was due for this mini breakdown for a while. She had been in contact with Mel (who she had befriended at one of Kurt's many gala's) who was keeping tabs on the Kurt and Blaine stance for her ever since the 'dress and tie' incident.

'I just...if really really like Blaine. He's the best friend I could possibly wish for, but that's all it's going to really be. Even with this whole fake dating thing we're doing-'

'Wait, what do you mean 'Fake Dating', What's happened Kurt? I think, as a prominent member of the Kurt Hummel appreciation society, I deserve to be informed of such occurrences.'

Kurt proceeded to spill all. About how he had used what India said to his advantage, so that he could pretend to date Blaine, and so he had an excuse to be all doe-eyed around his curly haired friend.

'I just... He didn't feel anything Rachel. We kissed, and I felt amazing, like Christmas, my birthday, thanksgiving and the 4th of July all rolled into one. And then as soon as I pulled away, he just looked a little stunned, then he backed away and kept shooting me weird looks for the rest of the day. I – I can't handle it. He must have hated it, and just...he's humouring me. I don't want his pity. I want his...'

He trailed off, letting his voice crack as the sobs reeked through him. He wanted Blaine. Just Blaine. He wanted to come home after work to Blaine, and sit with him and watch movies or cook dinner for him, or go to parties with him, or go to sleep with him by his side.

But Blaine didn't want that. Did he?

He was quite happy with the current relationship, the stupid friendship. FRIENDSHIP

xXx

'-No Steph. We leave in a few days... No it's not far... the first shows are still in NY. No...I kno- Yes, Kurt said you can come...Pfft...I sure as hell ain't paying fo' yo' plane tickets...Yes I did just go ghetto on you...how dare you...I can be ghetto if I want...you mock me Madame...stop it...I am not a prep kid... I. Am. Not...oh I see how it is...says the woman who's dating a gavel wielding psychopath...he is believe me, there was this time with a duck and-...yes you do need to know...you called me a prep...oh you started this...I did nothing...go away...I'll talk later...now pass me over to Wes, you fool...I resent that...pass me-thank you...I love you too. Bye...good bye...Wes?...Steph...give it to We- Wesley, your finally here!'

'Yes Blaine. Here at last. Had a bit of trouble getting the lady to hand the phone over' Wes said, laughing as Steph cursed him in the background.

'She says to tell you, that you are, and I quote. 'Still a prep school boy, and she does not appreciate such horrific use of grammar from such a usually stuck up pompous hobbit.' '

'How very lovely.' Blaine chuckled. 'How are things going with you and Stephy-kins over there?'

'I heard that Blaine,' Came Steph's calls from the other end.

'Sorry about that.' Wes hissed, half heartedly covering the phones receiver as he muttered something to Steph. Eventually, after a few kisses, she agreed to leave the room, giving the two boys some much needed privacy.

'She's great.' Wes sighed, a slightly goofy grin embracing his face. 'Still as rambunctious as ever, but as David keeps telling me, she keeps me under toe. We're approaching the 5 year mark. It calls for a huge celebration, but I've got a while left, so time to plan a fancy shindig. Maybe get some of you famous folk back in to serenade her for me. That is if you and your elusive friend Mr Hummel aren't away doing the dirty in some studio' Wes smirked as Blaine chuckled to himself on the other end.

'On the subject of Kurt, that is actually why I called.' Blaine sighed.

'Well, I had already established it wasn't to debate your badass-ghetto-ness with my girlfriend...and it usually is _something _about Kurt...but with the sombre tone in play...would you care to explain?' Wes said, sitting himself down on his red leather couch, preparing for a long and probably tedious discussion of Kurt's good looks and charm.

'Ok. So you know Kurt?'

'Well I have never had the pleasure of meeting the man, but from the amount you and Steph have collectively told me I feel like I've known him from birth...'

'No need to be snarky. I need some honest advice here.'

'Fine. To answer your question...yes...I know Kurt.'

'Thank you, now are you going to behave?'

'Ok, I shall be as nice and honest as I can be. Just for you my little Blainers.'

'Don't push it- I'll go find Davi-'

'Fine fine. I'll shut up. Now talk man, talk.'

'Right. So...to cut to the chase...he and I...are dating.' Blaine said, taking a huge gulp of air as the last word punctuated his speech.

The line rang silent for a moment.

'If you're dating how come I can't hear any screams or hyperventilating or random outbursts of inappropriate love songs?'

'Because...and here is where my problem stems...it's not real.'

'I don't follow.' Wes said simply. Blaine proceeded to explain all to Wes. About how he and Kurt agreed to this to help boost his popularity and help sell his new single ('_I heard about that. Mr recording contract you. Congrats are in order Blainers. Although I weep at the way I found out through my girlfriend. You should have called, we could have partied...with Mr Bangy*...ok, no he could stay at home and house sit_.')

'...and essentially, I have got to go to and star in his shows in NY, Florida and god knows where else. I have to dress in his clothes, walk down his runway, fly in his plane and live just a wall away from him in every hotel we stay in. All the while, pretending to love him, whilst pretending that I don't... when I do.'

'I don't understand why this is a problem. You like him. In fact, I get the pleasure of hearing how much you like him every time we speak. This way you'll be with him loads, and you get to act all lovey-dovey-cutesy-Blaine without anyone complaining. Why is that a problem?'

'Because...' Blaine said, his voice breaking slightly. 'It isn't real.'

The latter part was more of a whispered confession than an answer. He was in love with Kurt, and all he wanted was for his feelings to be recognised as real. (And hopefully reciprocated)

'Blaine...' Wes said, dejectedly, as his friends hurt came in vibes down the phone.

'I just... All I want is to be able to do these things...to hug him... to kiss him...to call him my boyfriend... and now I can...but I just...i can't feel the same way as I want.' A small sniff was heard as Blaine wiped at his eyes.

'It isn't real. Anything I do now...it'll just be part of an act...there will be no _true _emotions...I just sit there as part of the scenery, watching everything play out whilst I wish I could have a main part. He'll be doing the same as me...and not out of choice...not because he wants to...but because he feels obligated too. I mean, he volunteered but... I just...I just wish it could be real Wes.' he laughed without mirth 'I wish I could perform at his shows, then dash off stage and kiss him, and it would be real, there would be true, raw emotions rather than a plastered on poker face and a pose for the cameras. Now, anything I do, he'll think is fake...i couldn't make any form of move now because we won't know what's real. And even if I try...it'll all fall to pieces. I'll never know if he reciprocates of if he's acting. I can't ask him about it because that could screw over our entire friendship, and he's my boss, so my career would vanish, and I would have nothing. What if I mistook one of his acts for real, then said something stupid. I could and probably would, lose everything!'

Wes remained silent, wondering if Blaine was going to continue, or if he should intervene with some of his motivational speeches. (all straight from the pages of Cosmo's self help section...but no one needed to know that right?)

'...I just...' Blaine gave a heavy sigh, and sniffed sombrely. 'I need to buck my ideas up, don't I Wes?' Blaine said finally, though in an entirely rhetorical sense.

'I need to get out there, and work on all this, get my career launched, and try and make something of myself. Then, should this dating thing work, and I become popular, we can break it off and go back to being friends, no problems caused...but...if something..._more..._happens...then we can just see where that goes. I will NOT, let my feelings get in the way of my life, you hear me Wes, I will NOT'

Wes chuckled silently to himself at Blaine miraculous attitude change.

'You do that Blainers! I wish you luck, and every happiness, with Kurt or without.'

'Thank you Wes.' Blaine said, in mock cheeriness. 'I'm gonna go. Thank you for talking to me. Sorry for my little emotional breakdown. I will strive to be more stable next time we speak. Give my love to Steph.'

'Will do Blaine. Love you man.'

Blaine snorted. 'Bye Wes.' Then the dial tone sounded out.

Wes sighed and slumped back into the folds of the couch. God help those two men, they were going to get themselves into something far too big, he was sure of it.

'Steph.' He called out into the silence. 'Tephie?'

'What is it Wes?' came the reply, in a sing song manner.

'When you next see the boys, can you please tell Blaine and Kurt to shut up and make out! Else all this sexual tension is going to kill us. Now with them dating-'

'DATING?' She half shrieked, her eyes bugging out of her skull as she poked her head round the door.

'It's a long story. Siddown.' He said, summoning her over with open arms. 'We'll be here for a while.'

_TBC..._


	18. Chapter 18

'I'm in a tour Buuss, I'm in a tour buuss.' Steph was singing as she danced through the compartments on Kurt luxurious travel companion.

He had spent a while explaining to Steph how, yes, he did have more than one, and that no he wouldn't drive it everywhere, he had one awaiting him in each state he flew too, and yes she could ride in this one, and yes, she could even sleep on it, but no, she couldn't touch that or...that! would happen. And no, red wine does not come out of white silk easily, and yes, if she thinks having her head connected to her body seems like a good idea, then she will step out of the kitchen.

'Kurt, what's it like living on a bus? ' She asked, sticking to her sing song voice, and grinning like a drugged up hippie, subtly skipping discussion of the wine incident.

'Boring, to be honest. There isn't much too do, bar watch TV or listen to music. When were driving you can't move around a lot, and when we stop we have very little time to spend here as we are rushing to the shows. It's no holiday.'

Steph just giggled, 'Well...I could always come and join you, take the boring edge off. You know, throw some of my awesomeness into the mix...eh?'

'Hmm, how about no.' Blaine snorted as his friends face fell. 'Think about poor Wes.' Blaine reasoned. 'You can't leave him alone all this time, he would go mad, and start hunting down people with his gavel. Besides, I can't imagine how jealous he would get, knowing you could be off with some other men behind his back.'

'But you and Kurt-' She started

'Are Gay.' Blaine finished, laughing a little at Steph's expression of discontentment 'Yes, and he knows neither of us will be rushing out to steal you from him.'

'Yeah, but I'm not exactly gonna be running round with anyone else at this show thing. Besides, it fashion, all the guys who go there will be gay anyway-'

'Hey.' Kurt called from round the door, where he was standing in the kitchen, fixing the group (Blaine , Steph and himself, as Mel made business calls elsewhere) some drinks. 'Not everyone there is gay.'

'No?' Steph said, unconvinced.

'No.' Kurt said, emerging with their drinks. They gave him a quiet thanks and took the glasses slowly sipping the sparkling concoction within.

'Not everyone there is gay. I mean, yeah...quite a lot of people there will be, but...well girls sometimes bring their boyfriends to the shows...or brothers...' He trailed up, knowing full well that a lot of people who came to his shows were just there to ogle the models in their stunning (and tight) clothing, which meant yes, the majority of male viewers were gay...and tried to hit on him...(bad memories)

As if by fate, Mel marched into the bus, with her phone in her palm, grinning like a Cheshire cat and thus ending the previous discussion.

'I come bearing joyous greetings.' She chirped as three faces spun to face her.

'Thank you. I've been trying to convince this uneducated Walmart reject that all my fans aren't all gay.'

'Harsh.' Steph hissed under her breath.

'But they ARE all- Oh, right, yeah sorry.' Kurt's stare was slowly slicing its way through her neck, at Mel was sure that the headless look was most certainly not in style.

'Anyway, I err... come with good news, as I said.' She finished, slightly flushed.

'That's right, change the subject like a good girl.' Kurt smirked.

Mel glared. 'Ok, so, here we go. As we have about, a day. Before we have to get this show on the road, I have set up your first public date.'

Blaine, Kurt, as well as Steph, were all intrigued.

'You two.' She said, gesturing to Kurt and Blaine. 'Have reservations in Tarentinos for 8 this evening. It's a 5 star Italian that all the 'big' stars are eating at these days, opened up a few months ago, some British chef, Gordon something, set it up after his retirement from showbiz cooking.'

Kurt hummed in appreciation.

'I've also tipped off a couple of papers that you will be there, and posted some alerts about, and photo's of Blaine on Tumblr and Twitter, so people can find out who he is. No use keeping them hanging if we want you publicised Blainers.'

Blaine nodded as Mel fumbled in her bag in search of something. A few seconds later she pulled out a pair of pink sunglasses and a contrasting blue tie.

'You'll need to wear these.' She said, handing the two items carefully over to Blaine, who held them up to his face, taking in the smaller details.

There was a tiny indented canary on the side of the glasses, clearly Pavarotti, the tie however, wasn't one of Kurt's pieces, it was instead a different designer... either Armani or Gucci, though Blaine couldn't tell, as the insignia was obscured by a flashy price tag, which made Blaine wince.

'We need to give you 'a look'. ' She continued. 'These sunnies are one of Kurt here's newest pieces, they will suit you perfectly, and match your...boisterous personality.' She added with a snigger, earning a playful slap from the man in question.

'This tie, is Armani. As you find with many celebrities, if you wear a company's clothes enough, you can get endorsements from them. If we can score you one of these, then...' She stopped when she met Kurt's eye, who was giving her a slightly agitated look. 'Not...that err Pavarotti isn't enough...I just... ok we can skip the tie.' She snatched it back from Blaine and stuffed it back into the depths of her bag, much to Kurt's amusement.

'Ok.' Blaine muttered, rolling his eyes . 'So, err...what shall...we do in the meantime?' he questioned.

'Well.' Mel began, a glint returning to her eyes. 'Kurt here, needs to go down to his studio, to collect himself an outfit. I need to go find you another tie, and well you Blaine...I suggest you go around on some public transport. Because once we get this show on the road, you'll never step foot on the subway again.'

xXx

Kurt wondered the streets. His coat billowing in the breeze, leaves slapping against his legs as they were swept up in the wind.

He had spent at least 45 minutes finding the perfect ensemble of clothes. If he was making a comeback, it would have to be the best.

His outfit would go with Blaine's perfectly. He knew he would have to help Blaine out anyway, so had brought up some from the new collection, perfect for the smaller man.

The sun was beginning to set, and the air was muggy, the breeze doing nothing to dispel the dull heat the emanated from the surrounding buildings.

He strolled along, trying to keep his flailing coat close to his body, protecting the rest of him with the hamper of clothes in his arms. The streets seemed surprisingly empty for this early in the evening, with only the sounds of rustling trees and the gentle hum of traffic to keep one's self company.

The slow splutter of a dying bike engine added to the cacophony of sounds as Kurt continued down the street, humming the chorus line of Blaine's song lightly to himself.

He could hear quiet footsteps behind him, as people joined the street. The rolling of rubber wheels adding to the mixture. When suddenly, a loud voice broke the natural harmony.

'Hummel?' It was a deep voice, definitely belonging to a male, yet rough and croaky, sounding very sickly.

Kurt spun around to find the source of the sound, and saw two men, standing 20 or so feet behind him. Both dressed from head to toe in black leather, with some strange, flaming insignia emblazed on the collar. One man had a helmet clutched beneath his arm his shaven head visible as the light glinted from the tattooed snake, lurking down one side of his face., the other had his still present on his head, his arms dragging along a motorcycle.

'Your Hummel, ain't you.' The tattooed man called out again as he edged closer to Kurt.

Kurt began to start walking again, calling out over his shoulder in response. 'Depends who's asking'

Kurt began to pick up the pace, as the clatter of leather boots became louder.

'You won't care who's asking.' The man said again, drawing ever closer to Kurt, who was now walking as fast as he could, without looking suspicious.

'It is him.' The other man hissed, 'he matches the photo'

Kurt's heart rate rocketed, photo, what photo?

'Bull's-eye.' The first man replied. 'Oi Hummel, Fairy Boy. Get back here, we just wanna chat.'

'I'm a little busy.' Kurt chimed, his feet stumbling in his hurry to get away.

Suddenly a large hand came slamming down on his shoulder. It's weight stopping Kurt in his track and brining him close to a heart attack.

'Yeah, well we won't keep you.' The man without a helmet said, his eyes glinting menacingly.

'What do you want?' Kurt whimpered, as he gazed on in horror at the two men towering over him.

'We just came to give you a little warning.' The man said, feigning innocence. 'A buddy of ours tells us you have a date tonight.'

Kurt kept silent, searching the men's eyes for any signs of impending violence.

'We just came here to tell you that it better be with a girl.'

'Huh?' Kurt said, his eyes screwing up.

'Well, we don't want any more of you homo's polluting our lives.' The smaller of the two said, cracking his knuckles. 'So you better watch out, or who knows what'll happen to you.'

'Or your little lover boy.' The taller man, still clad in his helmet hissed.

Suddenly the loud roar of an engine rang out. Kurt jumped in shock and the two men laughed. The bike started up, and the bright headlamps illuminated the near empty street.

'Watch yourself Hummel.' The smaller, snake man hissed as he jumped onto the revving bike.

The helmet wearing man laughed even louder, and followed the other onto the bike, he revved the engine and sent Kurt a threatening smile, and a quick flick of the wrist across his throat, before slamming on the gas and leaving Kurt standing stock still in a cloud of dirty smoke.

xXx

Kurt was frozen in shock. It all happened so fast, he was almost convinced it was a dream, but the tyre tracks on the street said otherwise.

Tears began to form in his eyes as he staggered a little on his feet. What the hell was those guys problem?

What were they doing with a photo of him, and why were they so menacing? What were they planning, and why threaten him...and Blaine.

Oh God, Blaine. He needed to warn Blaine.

xXx

'We have a problem.' Kurt cried, as he ran into Blaine's room, tears glistening in his eyes.

Blaine was sitting on the bed, his legs crossed and his nose buried in an Abigail Bosanko novel.

'Huh?' Blaine questioned, before spinning round and seeing Kurt's distraught face. 'Oh Kurt, what happened.' He enquired, his tone softening immediately as he stumbled to his feet.

'Blaine. Listen to me. We have a problem, like really big, and you will probably hate me for saying this but I honestly think it's for the best now.' Conspicuously wiping at his eyes with an embroided handkerchief.

'Kurt. What is it?' Blaine said, taking a tentative, step towards the other man.

'You-nt-ell-orld-r-ay' Kurt snivelled, his eyes stinging.

Blaine sighed. 'Repeat. But this time in English and a speed us mere mortals can understand.'

'You can't tell the world your gay.' Kurt reiterated. Staring at Blaine to gage his reaction. To put it simply, Blaine's face dropped.

'...what?'

Kurt took a deep breath. 'Today...I...well let's just say I discovered that even celebrities can't get away from the gay taboo, and I think, that, if you really want this to work, maybe...I don't know, maybe pretended to be straight, or just...don't tell the world your gay. But you mustn't date me'

'You and I can still be best friends, you can perform in all my shows, and-' he continued.

'Kurt! stop' Blaine said, holding out his hands.

'You will still have your music career and if anything you'll be more popular.'

'Kurt!'

'I don't want to restrict you by-'

'Kurt!'

He half shouted over the man's incessant ramblings

'Huh, what? Sorry.'

'Kurt. Stop. I know what you're trying to say, and I respect that your trying to help me, but honestly, what good will it do, me not telling the world I'm gay.'

'You won't get slurred or insulted when people see you, you will be far more socially acceptable, and all the crazed fan girls will love you because they think they have a chance.' He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

'And who's to say by 'coming out' I won't acquire crazed fan _boys _eh?'

'Blaine' he said insistently. 'This is serious.'

'Kurt. What has happened to make you suddenly go back on yourself? You seemed so sure earlier. What has happened to you?'

'Blaine. Don't' He said, his eyes pleading silently. 'I- I just-'

'Kurt. Someone has clearly upset you. But I'm telling you now, you can't let them get to you.'

Kurt shook his head and stared down at his feet.

'Have _Courage_ Kurt. I don't know what's happened, but don't let them change you, or your ideas. That's what they want. Don't let them succeed.'

'And I understand that part of this may be to help me, but I really don't think it will be that bad. I want to be true to myself, my music is about expressing myself, and I can't do that if I'm not myself, I could pretend, or act, or just not tell anyone, but I want the worlds to know me for me, and not just as a press ready singer. If they don't like me, then that's their own fault. And if they choose to hate on me, or you, or US, because of our sexuality, then mores the pity for them. They will miss out on one fantastic person.' He poked Kurt playfully. 'And his humble sidekick, who will have all the fun they only wish they could .'

'Come on Kurt. Don't back down? Please still go out with me. Pleeaase?' he widened his eyes beseechingly.

_Look away Hummel, don't let him draw you in with the adorableness of the puppy dog eyes...look away...don't look into the ey- Ooh they're pretty, all hazel and shiny, those gold specks are so- No. Stop you can't- I could make a whole outfit from those colours- Stop! He's trying to make you change your mind...change my mind about what...I don't know...what was I thinking about...oh yeah, Blaine eyes, wait no that wasn't it...aaah!_

'OK.' Kurt said dejectedly, as his mental war raged on.

'Good.' Blaine walked over until he was standing mere inches from Kurt. His hand came up to cup Kurt's cheek and his fingers gently caressed his jaw line. Blaine smiled, an affectionate grin gracing his features. Kurt found himself subconsciously leaning into the touch, as his heart did a little happy dance in his chest.

'Kurt. Don't worry about me. I will be fine, you however.' He hummed in thought. 'I expect a full explanation to this freak out during dinner,' Kurt nodded reluctantly. 'But in the mean time, we have a date to get ready for.'

Blaine leant in and wrapped his arms around the taller man in a tight embrace, with Kurt returned with only a slight hesitance.

'Come on' he whispered into Kurt's ear as his head rested on the man's shoulder. 'Let's go and have some fun. You deserve it.'

**TBC...**

**A/N:This chapter is for **_**squishierhugs**_ **who left quite possibly the lovliest review ever. A full AU love story, featuring her and my story's epic romance...literally made my day, so this is for you. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:****Thanks to LikeADCriss who finally got me back from case of chronic writers block!**

_Previously__: 'Kurt. Don't worry about me. I will be fine, you however.' Blaine __hummed in thought. 'I expect a full explanation to this freak out after dinner,' Kurt nodded reluctantly. 'But in the mean time, we have a date to get ready for.'_

_Blaine leant in and wrapped his arms around the taller man in a tight embrace, with Kurt returned with only a slight hesitance._

'_Come on' he whispered into Kurt's ear as his head rested on the man's shoulder. 'Let's go and have some fun. You deserve it.' _

**xXx**

'To us.' Blaine said, raising his wine glass into the air, the liquid slopping around dangerously.

Kurt grinned and mimicked the movement. 'To us.'

They clinked their glasses together and laughed jovially as the both sipped at their drinks.

Another flash went off, and Kurt and Blaine pretended, once again, to be unawares. Which was quite hard, considering that that must have been at least the 10th to come from the same camera man, squatting on a table just offset from the rooms centre.

Non of the paparazzi had particularly good disguises. All were clad in the typical, fedora and black tie suit, which would have seemed suitable to most. But not Kurt, who instantly recognised the shabby imitations as cheap $40 knock offs of his favourite brands. The one man who had the decency to wear one of Pavarotti's pieces, certainly impressed Kurt though. He even made sure that particular man got an extra special shot of himself and Blaine holding hands and playing footsie. (which he was playing for purely professional reasons, certainly not because he was entranced by the way Blaine's muscles rippled beneath his toes...not at all, never...)

To be frank however. Kurt really was beginning to struggle with his feelings for Blaine. All this flirtiness and doting looks were getting to him, and not in a good way. He had long since thrown out the window any thoughts of finding love and happiness with the man, especially since Blaine seemed to harbour no romantic feelings for him at all.  
>But Blaine's behaviour this evening was starting to make Kurt question everything he previously thought.<p>

He had a huge, irrevocable crush on Mr. Anderson, and it didn't seem to be fading any time soon, that Kurt was undoubtedly sure of. But that was not what worried him; In fact, the thing Kurt feared most, was actually falling in _love _with the man. Yes, he loved him. But to actually be _in love _with him. That was a whole other story, and one he wasn't hoping to read anytime soon.

All he had to do, was keep calm, professional, and not let that adorable smile, or those great big pools of hazel in his eyes, and that luxurious hair and his slender figure, or perfect chest or- Yes, those things. Not to let them distract him. If he began to fall further, he would have to call the dating game off. He couldn't handle it if he fell and Blaine wasn't there to catch him. He couldn't be hurt again.

xXx

'Penny for your thoughts?' Blaine asked, a small smirk gracing his face when Kurt snapped out of his day dreams.

'Huh?' Kurt said, shaking his head surreptitiously, trying to remove all Blaine centred thoughts from his brain. (especially the ones about christening the tabled they were seated at..._I said shut up brain_)

'Kurt? You ok in there? Earth to Kurt!.' Blaine chuckled, as Kurt gazed at him with confusion.

'Ok. I have no idea what you were saying earlier. So I'm going to sit here, and pretend I understand. Do continue dear Blaine.' He said, propping his chin up on clasped hands.

'I wasn't actually saying anything.' Blaine confessed. 'Just admiring the view.' He flashed Kurt a cheeky smile and Kurt flushed deeply.

'You shouldn't turn all creeper on me Anderson. ' Kurt said, avoiding Blaine's eye contact. 'Not when I am clearly not paying attention.'

'Exactly. Why waste a perfect opportunity?'

See, it was times like these that Kurt really struggled. Was Blaine legitimately flirting with him, or was he just playing the part. Seriously, his brain was about to haemorrhage from so much stress and confusion.

Kurt groaned, and looked up at the ceiling imploringly. The ceiling did not respond. The arrogant jerk, great, now Kurt was taking out his sexual frustration on inanimate objects.

'Kurt. Hello, you still in there gorgeous?' Blaine asked as Kurt began to zone out again. 'I said I was admiring the view'

'Blaine.' Kurt hissed. 'People can hear you!' he blush remained painted on his cheeks as Blaine grinned.

'Isn't that the point? Aren't we meant to be oh so young and in love, my darling, my beloved, apple of my eye, star in my sky, cherry on my pie, catcher in my-'

'T-that's enough Blaine.' Kurt stressed, trying to hold back giggles as Blaine began to make extravagant had gestures to illustrate his point.

Blaine just reached out instead and grabbed a hold of Kurt's hand. Causing the young man to startle, before relaxing into the touch. Blaine began to caress the thumb knuckle on Kurt's hand, making the most ludicrous sex eyes Kurt had ever seen. All jiggling eye brows and pouting, taking the absolute piss as Kurt struggled not to burst out laughing.

xXx

'Waiter.' Blaine cried suddenly, as a short man with slicked back hair, and coated in black and white strolled by, clutching a tray.

' Sir?' The man replied, halting and sliding up to the table where the two men were sat, still holding hands.

'Could we please get the most expensive desert on the menu.' He smiled. 'I don't care what it is, just make it large enough for two... and chock-blocked with sweetness, just like my boyfriend.'

Kurt spluttered, but the waiter simply nodded and walked away. Shaking his head in amusement.

Kurt on the other hand wasn't as amused with Blaine's antics.

'Blaine,' he hissed as the older man laughed into his wine glass at the death stare Kurt was sensing him. 'Do you have _any _idea what this will do to me. I will bloat like a balloon, and then I'll look a state for my show...wait..are you doing this so you'll upstage me. You'll stay good looking and skinny, Oh I'm onto you Anderso-'

'Kurt.' Blaine chuckled. 'I would never upstage you.' Kurt raise an eyebrow, as if to say _Oh really? '_One, your drama queen attitude puts you in the spotlight anywhere,' Kurt snorted. 'And two, how could a bum like me ever look better than the fabulous Kurt Hummel.' Kurt's eyes widened. 'You could be morbidly obese and covered in acne, yet somehow you would still be gorgeous'

Kurt really didn't know how to respond to that. Scared he would say something stupid, he simply settled with just smiling appreciatively at Blaine and waiting in comfortable silence for the desert.

xXx

'Oh Sweet Jesus! What is _that?' _Kurt exclaimed, as their waiter reappeared, cradling a colossus silver platter in his hands.

On the dish were a variety of exquisite deserts. Mountains of ice-cream, pools of sweet sorbets, a divine and crispy Crème Brule. With slices of glazed fruit decorated the remaining space. Chocolate covered strawberries, bunches of plump, juicy grapes drizzled in syrup and all kinds of exotic produce Kurt had never seen before.

'This looks...amazing.' Blaine trilled. Instantly scooping up some grapes as soon as the plate touched the table and practically pouring them onto his tongue.

'Mmmmn, these are divine Kurt, seriously try them!' Blaine said, scooping up more and depositing them, less than gracefully into his gawking mouth.

'Blaine, you are forgetting your manners!' Kurt teased as he took his silver spoon into one of the sorbets.

'MMmmn.' Was all Blaine could reply with, his mouth currently too preoccupied with wolfing down desert to be in any way eloquent.

Kurt brought up another spoonful of sorbet to his lips, as Blaine's Blaine fingers closed around a grape.

A flash went off.

An idea planted itself it Blaine's mind.

'Hey Kurt.' He half whispered, leaning in across the table. 'You have got to try this.'

'Mn a mimmt Mlaine.' Kurt mumbled, mouth half full.

'No, no. Now. Seriously, swallow now, and try this.'

Kurt did his best to obey, ignoring the sting of brain freeze as the sorbet slid down his throat. He coughed slightly, but finished non the less.

'Ok, I swallowed-'

'That's what she said.' Blaine murmured with a chuckle.

'huh?'

'Nothing!'

'...right, we'll as I said, I'm done. So hand over this taste sensation grape then.' Kurt said, extending his hand to pluck the grape form Blaine's grip.

Blaine snatched the fruit away, earning a scowl from Kurt.

'Nuh, uh. Open wide.' Blaine said, eye brows raising suggestively as he waved the grape before Kurt.

'Wha- oh no Blaine.' Kurt whined, but with a faint smile playing at his lips.

'Come on Kurtie.' Blaine said, pouting. 'Please.'

'Seriously Blaine, Kurtie? That will get you nowhere.'

'Pretty please' Blaine pleaded, putting his puppy dog eyes on full.

_Don't look into the eyes Hummel...resist...use your powers to escape the intense pull of, ooh so pretty, they go all gold in this light...ooh...no, snap out of it man.  
>Hand, this is brain, slap him if he looks back in the eyes...<br>...so pretty  
>*Slap.*<br>Oi, thigh to hand, seriously, that was uncalled for. Just look at the eyes man, they are amazing, resistance is futile. We have established this many times.  
>Brain and hand to thigh...traitor!<em>

Kurt sighed. 'Fine. Come here.'

He leant forward and opened his mouth a fraction. Blaine brought his hand to meet Kurt's parted lips and slowly pressed the grape against them.

A storm of camera flashes went off. But again, both men acted oblivious.

There was slight resistance from Kurt, so Blaine pushed the fruit forward a little harder. He couldn't help but think what those lips would look like round a different- _NO. Shut it Anderson... _Blaine felt his mouth dry up, as he gulped nervously.

Kurt wasn't helping matters when his tongue flicked out to pull the grape into his awaiting mouth. It gently skimmed Blaine's finger as it went. Leaving a tiny, damp streak that Blaine's body was going berserk about.

Especially down below, which had suddenly become rather...uncomfortable.

Kurt just shot Blaine a wink, and licked his lips as he pulled back. Blaine shuddered already missing their closeness, but thankful that his, 'problem' wasn't obvious.

_Oh, two can play at the teasing game Hummel._ He thought as he eyed the remaining deserts.

xXx

Around 20 minutes later, and the platter was almost empty. Kurt had gingerly helped himself to remaining slithers of the desert while Blaine just gobbled it all up. It had turned out to be a rather enjoyable meal...

Until the moaning started.

Blaine plucked the last strawberry from the platter and raised it to his lips, eyeing Kurt carefully.

He slowly let his tongue flick out and sample the cuisine, releasing an overly exaggerated moan as he savoured the taste.

Kurt glanced up at the strange sound, and his eyes went wide, immediately entranced in the incredibly suggestive show Blaine's mouth was putting on.

Blaine began to slowly swirl his tongue around the tip of the fruit, slowly lapping away at the chocolate.

Kurt tried very hard to look away and stare back down at his hands, or the platter, or anywhere that wasn't Blaine mouth, as more explicit moans fled his lips.

God, it sounded like a low budget porn set at their table Kurt thought as his eyes flickered back to Blaine. But oh how he wished he was that strawberry..

Blaine just winked, and began to suck the strawberry deeper into his mouth, gently biting down and letting the juices stain his lips.

Oof, Kurt's jeans were becoming rather uncomfortably tight right now. But it didn't stop Blaine as he began twisting the fruit around, eyes boring down on Kurt at all times, knowing exactly what he was doing to the younger man, and revelling in the power he had over him.

Kurt began to swift In his seat, willing away his little problem (with thoughts of the photo of Rachel he had once found in Finns desk, clad in a very unattractive pair of panties, with only stuffed animals covering her chest. Not something he ever wanted to see...oh the hours of extensive retail therapy he had needed to recover.)

When Kurt looked back up, Blaine was just finishing his explicit strawberry porn show, and was swallowing the thing for good. Kurt watched as his Adams apple bobbed in his throat, and heard the satisfied pop his lips made once he finished.

Kurt let out a small whimper, and quickly summoned over their waiter.

'Cheque please.' He managed to squeak before silencing himself in fear of letting out any more embarrassing sounds.

Blaine just smirked, please with a job well done. He had successfully, sexually frustrated Kurt. Sweet revenge, Now his plan could advance and he could make a move.

TBC...

**A/N: Sorry this was so short, I wanted to upload before my Wi-fi cuts off. **

**Just a little message. I was in cornwall for a few days, and guess who I bumped into...ROB BRYDON (looks around to see if anyone knows who I'm talking about...Go google him) By the way, by bumped into, i literally mean we walked right into each other, it was most embarrassing. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**** / watch?v=ytLzxl4-mLw&ob=av2e ... at 38 seconds in - listen to this as the song starts...it makes it so much better!**

Ok, so thinking back on it. Perhaps drinking glass after glass of wine, then stuffing ones face full of sugar packed deserts, wasn't the best idea the boys ever had.

Certainly not.

Which was why there were currently heading back to Kurt's apartment in a company car, after being deemed, 'to hyped-up to walk' by their security guards. Both men were acting up a little, finding it very amusing as the press camped outside the restaurant were to busy gawping at their glazed faces and stumbling feet to even snap a photo.

But still, funny how Mel had neglected to mention how giddy Kurt get's on high quantities of sugar. Although Blaine himself wasn't much better. (Though to his credit it was mainly the wine) After refusing most alcohol after a disastrous Warbler Party in senior year, he had only ever drunk small glasses of wine with meals, even then he never had more than 2 glasses...as opposed to the 4 and a half he'd downed that night. Kurt made him forget his limits...)

Kurt was babbling mindlessly to himself a Blaine stared out the tinted window of the car. Neither noticed they had even stopped until the driver wrenched open the door and half dragged them out.

Luckily the pap's hadn't arrived yet or as they got out the car there would have been some embarrassing crotch shot's to rival Paris Hiltons.

As Kurt and Blaine stumbled up to the doors to Kurt's apartment block, the not-so-stealthy photographers appeared. Some from cars similar to the one from which the men had just emerged, others from bright yellow taxi cabs, others even on foot. Looking decidedly tired, each with a thin sheen of sweat glistening atop their foreheads, looking like they had just run a marathon.

Kurt giggled as he nodded to the doorman, who himself was stifling laughter at the press. (Some of which were actually holding branches up to their faces and hiding behind plant pots... still not the best disguise for central Manhattan)

'I-I had a _really _great time tonight Blaine.' Kurt slurred, deliberately sloshing together his words as the bush-men drew closer. 'It- It was just...brilliant. Especially desert.' With that comment he threw in a saucy wink, and swung his hips rather explicitly

Blaine gulped, but laughed along with his _friend, _deciding to play the tipsy game too.

'Yes, it was rather.' Blaine said, loudly, before leaning in close to Kurt. His lips brushing against the shell of Kurt's ear as he whispered slowly. 'Those strawberries were positively ... _orgasmic_.'

Kurt spluttered. His mouth running almost instantly dry and his eyes bulging. Those were certainly words he never expected to hear from the oh-so-dapper Mr. Anderson.

'Blaine.' He hissed, dropping his overly flirtatious drunk act to scold his smirking friend. 'You can't just say that here. People could hear you.'

'Let them listen darling.' Blaine replied, still leaning right by Kurt ears. He blew a stream of warm air over lobe before darting back, leaving Kurt flustered and flushed as the door man sniggered.

Kurt huffed and grabbed hold of Blaine's jacket and dragged him right up to the automatic doors, which slid open with a gentle hiss. The door man gave the pair a nod of his hat as Blaine mouthed something obscene to him with a little finger point in Kurt's direction.

Kurt smacked Blaine's thigh with a shrill shriek as they doors closed behind them. The clear glass still leaving a plain view of outside, and one in for the reporters.

xXx

'Ok Blaine.' Kurt said smiling, completely dropping the giddy act. 'Now I can actually thank you. I really did have a great time. Even if this whole fake dating thing ends up not working, at least we can say we both ahd great fun right.''

Blaine grinned in response.

Blaine nodded with a flash of his dazzling smile slightly distracting Kurt .

'Y-yes...I mean...I for one, would never had ordered that desert, or that wine, or anything. You are getting me to try new things, widen my pallet.'

'I can think of something else that would 'widen you pallet.' Blaine murmured.

'Huh?' Kurt queried.

'Oh, nothing.' Blaine sing-songed with a sly smile, grabbing hold of Kurt's hand, entwining their fingers.

Kurt smiled in return as Blaine began to swing the joined arms lazily between them, gazing up at Kurt with admiration... (more like Adoration) in his eyes.

Kurt laughed as Blaine pulled him into his arms. So Kurt's back was pressed tight up against his chest, his arms wrapped loosely around Kurt's waist as they swayed in time to an invisible rhythm

The camera flashes cast an eerie glow inside the foyer as the men slow danced.

'We're giving them quite a show eh?' Kurt murmed, nodding his head towards the windows where the flashes still emanated.

Kurt nuzzled in closer to Blaine, resting his head back on Blaine's shoulder, relishing in the warmth the smaller mans chest emitted, his heart beat providing a natural rhythm for their synchronised sways, which continued for a good few minutes before Blaine's voice broke the silence.

xXx

'_Your voice_.' Blaine started to sing softly, his voice sending shivers down Kurt's spine. '_was the soundtrack of my summer,'_

'_Didn't know your unlike any other'._

'_You'll _always_ be my thunder.'_

It was his song. The one Blaine had recorded, the one he was releasing to millions, the one that was currently making Kurt's heart leap.

'_your eyes,'_

_'are the brightest of all the colours'_

Blaine spun Kurt around until they were facing each other, bodies still pressed tightly together, each gazing intently at the other.

'_I don't want to ever love another.'_

Blaine leant closer, his nose just a breath away from Kurt's.

'_You'll _Always _be _My _thunder.'_

He pressed his nose up against Kurt's. Kurt's eyelids fluttered shut, his heart palpitating rapidly as his breathing shuddered to a halt.

'_So bring...on the rain.'_

Another camera flash.

'Let's give them a real show!' Blaine whispered, raising his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek.

'_And bring on the Thunder.'_

With the end of the line, Blaine surged forwards and captured Kurt's lips with his own.

At first there was nothing, no movement, just skin on skin, but then Kurt's lips were pressing back against his, and suddenly nothing else seemed to matter. Blaine gasped lightly before pressing further, kissing Kurt with everything he had. His other hand snaking around Kurt's neck, pulling Kurt deeper into the kiss, feeling Kurt's hands lightly gazing his waist and thigh.

Kurt broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Blaine's and sighing contentedly. He finally understood what it felt like to be drunk on happiness (that and alcohol) - the sensation of Blaine's breath, mingling with his own, adding to his serene feeling of bliss.

It didn't matter that this was pretend, that they were _meant _to be faking it. Because in that moment nothing felt more real. Neither Kurt, nor Blaine, could think of anything to say. The cameras outside were having a field day, and the doorman had a huge, smug smile brimming his face. Everyone was happy in that instance, so they boys simply smiled, and leaned into kiss again.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Let's play a game...one I like to call, let's forget Effy hasn't updated in forever...sounds fun right?...**

**However My cosmo horoscope said. 'An asexual or gay man needs you as a friend.' Which is kinda cool (...Chris Colfer here I come)**

If you had told Blaine Anderson, merely a matter of months ago, that he would currently be recovering from a kiss with his idol, then he would call you stark raving mad and get his cousin Rupert to commit you to a mental asylum.

But now...good lord.

He, Blaine Anderson, the ordinary, plain, average, man who is constantly mocked by the top shelf in stores,... was... and he _wasn't _crazy!

He and Kurt had just rushed out of the elevator and into Kurt's penthouse apartment, giggling like two overly excited school girls. Flushing ridiculously and still holding hands. Their lips deep red and kiss bruised, and Blaine's shirt slightly ruffled from when Kurt had unceremoniously grabbed it, whilst getting a little too into their kiss. Not that he was complaining , because holy sweet lord was he not.

He. Had. Just. Made. Out. With. Kurt. Hummel. ... He actually had. Like, for real and all this time. It wasn't just another erotic dream... was it?

'Oh god.' He said breathily, and he slumped against the hard back of Kurt's door, pushing it shut. Kurt's fingers still entwined with his as he pulled the younger man closer.

'Pinch me Kurt.' He said, a ditzy grin still plastered on his face.

'No way.' Kurt giggled, swinging their joined arms as he gazed at his...well, he wasn't sure what anymore.

'Why not.' He whined.

'Because you'll likely just say Ow, and then hit me' Kurt pointed out with a smile.

'Have you been talking to Steph again?' Blaine asked, his face pinking a little more as he shuffled awkwardly.

'Nuh uh.' Kurt said, pulling Blaine away from the door and towards his red leather couch. 'You're just my best friend, and I know you too well, quirks and all.'

The pair plonked themselves down into the chair, letting their bodies sink into the folds as they remained firmly clasped in each other's tight grip.

xXx

Sometime later and they had curled up on the couch in amiable silence. Gradually edging closer and closer until they were sandwiched tightly together, breaths synchronising. Their legs tangling together and Kurt's head leaning on Blaine's chest as the older man ran his fingers through the crispy locks of Kurt's hair.

One of Kurt's hands was toying with the hem of Blaine's shirt, grazing the scorching skin beneath, whilst the other clasped the shorter man's free hand tightly, caressing the palm with the pad of his thumb.

They were snuggled closely together in a cocoon of warmth that neither wanted to emerge from at anytime soon.

xXx

Kurt sighed into Blaine's chest. His breath sending tingles down the other mans spine. Blaine shivered and straightened up. Gently pushing Kurt from his lap and back into the seat next to him. Kurt gave a little whine of protest at the sudden loss of warmth, but remained in his place, just eyeing Blaine as the man psyched himself up to talk.

'Kurt?' He began, his eyes raking across the younger man.

'Yes Blaine.' Kurt replied simply, still miffed at the loss of his human hot-water-bottle.

'We need to talk.'

Kurt nodded woefully, and settled back in the chair, eyeing Blaine with a careful gaze.

A few moment passed before Kurt piped up. 'You know, to talk Blaine, you actually have to speak.'

Blaine blushed again, and his mouth started to gawp like a goldfish as he struggled for words.

'Wha- Wh- What we did- were doing- th- the cuddling thing.' Kurt nodded. 'That, that wasn't very platonic, was it?'

Kurt hesitated, before shaking his head, his eyes looking somewhat sad. 'Not really no.'

Nor was the kissing.'

'Nuh Uh.'

'That's not especially good is it?'

'No, not really.' He repeated.

'This whole fake relationship thing, has kind of back fired on us, don't you think.'

Kurt sighed exasperatedly but nodded none the less. 'That pretty much sums it up.'

There was a moments silence as both men paused to think.

'So...so err, what do you think we should do now?' Blaine queried, glancing over at Kurt who was wringing his hands in his lap.

'Well, I don't know, I mean, how do you feel about this first?...though I suppose, more importantly, what are you feeling?' Kurt said, rotating his body, so he was facing Blaine, who was rolling his shoulders in consideration.

'I- I feel...good. I'm going to just say this all now, so please, don't take it the wrong way.' He extended his arms, and grabbed Kurt's hands in his own, tracing spirals into the smooth porcelain skin.

'I-I liked you, like, liked you liked you, from the first moment we met. Yes it's cliché' He added with a smile as Kurt gave him an incredulous stare.

'but, you were kind of a big deal, and I loved your work and then I met you, and you were everything I could have imagined and more. So beautiful and kind, and charming and incredible, I just...I mean...I felt like a school boy with a crush. And I'm sorry about that Kurt. Because believe me, I never intended to act on it...f-for this to happen. I mean, I hoped you'd like me, but for you to actually befriend me and then hire me and do all of this for me, I could never have dreamed of this. Seriously, why me? I think that to myself every day, because why, out of all the gorgeous and hunky, and tall men in New York, hell, in the country, you actually spoke to me, and ...liked me, the boring, useless, plain, tiny me. I really don't get it... But- look. I'll say this now, because otherwise I will ramble on for ages, and bore you to death, which is pretty bad considering I would rather like to hear your thoughts before we die.' He chuckled as Kurt batted his knee with his elbow.

'Kurt.' He locked eyes with the younger man. Hazel reflected in the pools of blue 'Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice,...'

' but falling for you, I had no control over that...'

Kurt gave a smile, his eyes dampening slightly as the real meaning of Blaine's statement hit him.

'ok...now you've heard my piece...so...I'm going to shut up now, and let you absorb all that cliché, and hope that won't influence your thoughts on me.' Blaine said as he began to worry his lip between his teeth, waiting for Kurt to start up his speech.

Kurt giggled to himself as he ran back over what Blaine had said.

'Ok...well, what I have to say will not be much better on the sappy side I'm afraid.' He said with a laugh. Blaine glanced down at the floor, a smile playing on his lips.

'Blaine, firstly, don't _ever_ call yourself those things.' He said, tightening his grip on Blaine's hands. 'Well, apart from tiny, because I mean there is no way you could deny that.'

Blaine feigned horror, and stuck his tongue out at Kurt, who simply rolled his eyes in return.

'Blaine, the collection I was showcasing was designed for the smaller man, if you weren't small, we wouldn't have met. Count it as a blessing.'

Blaine harrumphed, but backed down with a smirk.

'You are incredible, and talented and gorgeous yourself. No one could deny it. And about me liking you. I seriously don't see who could not.' Kurt said with an honest stare. 'Your looks may have helped. 'he added with a wink. 'but you. Blaine, are the most amazing man I've ever met. We can talk for hours and hours without hesitation and we have so much in common it's unreal. You just get me and you listen to me and you treat me like a normal human being. You even tried to turn down fame in favour of my happiness. Blaine, no one has ever been that sweet, or done something like that for me before.'

'You went out with me tonight, without shame, without fear, and hopefully without regret. You are not afraid to be who you are and you stand up for what you believe in. I mean come one, from what I've seen you are pretty much Mr Perfect. No word of a lie. And I would love to be with you even more, so I can prove myself right. Truth be told Blaine. This publicity scam was, just an excuse to spend more time with you.'

Blaine grinned and clutched Kurt's hands, simply gazing at the man before him with love struck eyes,

'If what I feel is love, it's a love I've never known before, but I would really, really like to learn about it with you. And judging by what you just said, I take it you feel the same way?' The last part was said with some hesitation, as Kurt searched Blaine's eyes for any signs of the man backing down.

When he saw none, he slowly leant forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, as Blaine did the same but to his waist.

xXx

They were only a hairs width away, their foreheads pressed gently together. Both men relishing the skin on skin contact.

'Kurt Hummel.' Blaine whispered, his breath tickling Kurt's lips and jaw. 'I'm breaking up with you-'

There was a moment of pure silence, in which Kurt's mind raced.

'-but only so now we can get back together, As boyfriends.' He began to Eskimo kiss Blaine, his nose tingling.

'But this time. For real?'

Kurt laughed and shook his head playfully, bringing Blaine's with him.

'You dork' He cried. 'You really are perfect.'

And with that the pair surged forward and locked their lips together with a fountain of sparks.

xXx

A few minutes later and the kiss was still going strong. Kurt had manoeuvred himself back onto Blaine's lap, and both were currently positioned perfectly so each didn't feel the others... arousal.

Kurt turned his head a little to the left in order to deepen the kiss, running his tongue over Blaine's teeth, trying to map out the inside of his mouth. Kurt moaned at the sensation and taste of Blaine that was entirely consuming him. He had never felt anything so beautifully delicious in his life.

This continued for another minute before Blaine finally came to his senses and pulled back, trying to distance himself from the enticing and awes inspiring man sitting before him.

'One last thing.' He said breathlessly to a panting Kurt.

'We are not to tell the girls.'

'Agreed.' Kurt muttered. Before slamming his lips back against Blaine's.

xXx

Mel and Steph sat alone at the empty counter in The Three Wishes. Mel scanning through Kurt's appointment list whilst Steph finished up the washing.

Mel glance down at her watch. It was nearing midnight, and the boys would be getting back to the apartment soon.

'I hope all went well.' She murmured, not sure if Steph could hear her.

'Me too.' The other cooed, dragging a tea towel across the side with little enthusiasm. 'They deserve happiness, the darlings.'

'Well, they'd get it, if only they'd pull themselves together.' Mel sighed, furrowing her brow as she closed her files. If they just realised how crazy they were over each other, then we could finally see them properly happy.'

'Uh huh. I mean seriously, after Blaine serenaded Kurt at the studio, I was convinced they were going to jump each other right there and then.' Steph said eyeing the cup in her hand with disdain.

'We need to help them realise their true feelings for each other.' Mel said after a moments silence.

'Yes.' Steph cried. 'Then maybe we can get out of this love sick puppy faze, and into the happy, post sex bliss faze. Maybe then they'll each be a little quieter.'

Mel snorted as Steph giggled over the mug she was now polishing.

'We are going to get them together if it is that last thing we do.'

'Oh, my friend. I actually love you...' Steph leant over and bumped fists with Mel. 'New plan,...'

' is ago.'


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: T****he tune. (Not a song chapter, just background sound) Is Parov Stelar's – Chambermaid Swing. And it's actually the song used for my cat walk show, I suggest listening to it if you get the chance.**

A few days later... Days, which Kurt had definitely not counted... (he'd counted the hours instead...)

xXx

Date night was a huge success, in fact Kurt still had the slowly fading hickeys on his neck to prove it.

So far, Blaine and Kurt had done a pretty good job of hiding their blossoming relationship from the rest of their friends and colleagues, which considering they were currently doing the run through and dress rehearsals for Kurt's first cat walk show and were constantly surrounded by people was difficult.

xXx

When Blaine first imagined modelling for Kurt and his show, he had in his head a very different image to what he was currently seeing.

In his head, there were suave and sophisticated outfits, lined up individually along the walls for the models to gaze at before they slipped them on and went on stage. He pictured dressing rooms, nothing fancy, but a small and private place for him to perform his quick changes before re-emerging on the runway. He imagined a backstage area bathed in light as models spun and stretched, next to him, (...not in a ...pervy way, just for graceful warm ups.) with the air smelling of some fancy flowers that avid fans had brought.

No.

He was wrong...oh so very wrong.

The backstage area looked like a watering hole on the Serengeti.

People. Were. Everywhere.

There was barely any space for him to breath, let alone spin or stretch.

The air was thick, reeking of solvent hair sprays and leather, the light, garish and artificial, casting eerie glows across people faces. The changing rooms were just rooms. No separating walls or even curtains, just a big open room with a dozen or so men stripping down inside.

Blaine was quite positive he'd seen more than enough...gentleman's area's... in those past few hours, to last him a life time, and _he _was a gay man.

He'd entered the backstage area, as Kurt ran off to the light box (leaving him with a peck on the cheek and a shoulder squeeze) to find himself greeted by a tall, lithe man with a shock of red hair and taught cheeks. Blaine recognised him from the photo shoot, though the man introduced himself again.

Orlando... the living and breathing stereotype of a gay man, who, Blaine was pretty sure, retained the idea he was straight.

He had dragged Blaine through the crowds of people. (Mostly men around his own height, which made Blaine feel strangely tall) and over to a bar stool, stood next to a large black block of plastic wheelie draws. Inside which, Blaine found out, were hoards of beauty products.

Orlando grabbed a couple of brushes from the box and dragged them through Blaine's hair roughly. Ignoring the grunts and whines the man emitted as it tugged at tangled strands.

Once his hair was deemed suitable, yet currently un-styled, he was lead over to a rail, upon which hoards of clothes (Jackets, pants, shirts...what appeared to be bondage wear too, but Blaine wasn't sure) were strung.

After a small bit of resistance, the first of Blaine's outfits was hauled from the rail and thrust into Blaine's chest, where the small man snatched it in and held it close.

'Changing rooms are that way.' Orlando had said in a monotone voice. 'Come back to me once your done, you have 2 minutes.' And with that he walked off, leaving Blaine alone to fend for himself amongst the sea of people.

xXx

As soon as Blaine found Orlando again, a (very tight) fitted outfit, now adorning his frame, he was back in the bar stool, as his hair was glued down with gel and his face painted in foundation and eye liners.

When all was done, Blaine got a fleeting glance in the mirror, and to his surprise, saw someone who looked nothing like himself.

His eyes were dark rimmed and mysterious, his chin clean shaved, without a hint of stubble, and every imperfection on his face obliviated.

His body looked slight, yet muscular, his clothes clinging to him in all the right places, and the pants, leaving nothing to the imagination. (Blaine had a sneaking suspicion Kurt had chosen this look especially for him)

He quickly hurried up a small flight of black metal stairs, followed by two similarly dressed men (One of whom was shorter than Blaine..._win_) and emerged on the runway.

The three froze in place, and awaited the orders from the light box.

As the music tracks flittered, the occasional opening melodies being heard, and the lights changed, Blaine watched the crew darting around him. Some adjusting light stands, others, making notes on bright red clip boards, some just staring.

Blaine felt odd. Almost like an auction piece. (hunk of meat sounded far too vulgar) People were eyeing him up, and it excited him as much as it unnerved him.

Suddenly a voice rang out over the speakers.

'Hey, Curly in the middle.' Said a man. His voice deep and gravely, from many years of smoking, and his tone sounding bored as hell.

'Blaine.' The quiet sound of Kurt in the background said, and Blaine chuckled.

'Yeah, him.' The man said, non-commitally. 'You know what you're doing? Hummel says you're new, that right?'

Blaine nodded firmly, and smiled up at the box, squinting in the light to try and make out any forms. 'I don't know much I'm afraid.' He said, introducing his charming drawl to the playing field. Though it didn't seem to work.

An audible sigh blared through the speakers and Blaine cringed.

'Ok.' The voice said in resignation. 'Just walk. One foot _directly_ in front of the other. In time to the music. Kay?'

Blaine nodded.

'Once you get to the end of the runway. Hoodoo and Sparkles by your sides will strike a pose, and all you need to do is run your hands back through your hair and hold still.'

Blaine gave a brief thumbs up.

'Hold your pose for 5 seconds, then another 2 once those bimbo's leave. Then you just follow them back to backstage Got it. Good.'

The loud chords of an old Jazz like song started to blare through the speakers and Blaine winced at the volume.

'Now try not to cock up Curly' The voice said bitterly as Kurt tutted behind it. 'And we may get this done before dinner.'

xXx

By the time Blaine was released, he was positively exhausted.

He had thought at first this job would be a breeze.

Like hell was he wrong.

He felt like a dead weight, like he could drop down at any moment.

He had been through at least 4 energy drinks and the buzz was still so slight it was barely there.

Kurt had come and rescued him from backstage as soon as the rehearsal ended, and Blaine had almost collapsed into his arms, groaning at the deep ache coursing through his legs.

Kurt had merely laughed and told him to get used to it. He had some balms hidden away that should lessen the pain and reminded Blaine of his rewards if he was good.

(Despite the large pay check Kurt waved, Blaine didn't brighten up until the offer of Kurt was brought into the equation. Funny that...)

xXx

Right now, the two men were heading out, back to their hotel and double room. (No one needed to know if only one bed was used) and hopefully to a good night's rest.

Mel, as Kurt's personal assistant had been ever present throughout the day. Occasionally spotting Blaine and offering a thumbs up or encouraging smile, and Kurt, when around, would sneak him a sly whisper or concealed kiss. Steph was still running her shifts own at the 'Three Wishes', so was nowhere to be found, much to Blaine's frustration.

Kurt had grabbed Blaine another coffee on their way out, which Blaine had gulped down eagerly. As they were approaching the glass doors out of the building housing the show, Kurt span around to face Blaine.

'Come on, cheer up.' He said, to the moping man behind him, giving Blaine a playful poke.

Blaine grunted as the contact was made, and Kurt pouted in mock annoyance.

'What's got you so down eh?' He asked. 'It wasn't _that_ bad.'

'Wasn't that bad?' Blaine cried. 'I'm surprised I'm still standing. It's only that coffee keeping me upright right now.'

'Don't be daft.' Kurt said, leaning over to brush his finger tips down Blaine's jaw as Mel looked away. 'You'll be fine.'

Blaine looked sceptical.

'Besides, we have a hotel room to return to, and I hear their beds are divine.'

'Mr Hummel.' Blaine questioned with mock sincerity. 'Are you trying to..._seduce _me?' Blaine jutted his head slightly, and the first formation of a smile appeared on his face.

'Why ever would you say that?' Kurt replied with a rambunctious wink.

'Now come on you.' He said cheerily, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him through the door. Mel in tow.

'You look positively shattered' Blaine merely nodded in response, allowing himself to be hauled down the street, the suggestive smile still playing around his lips. 'You need some _sleep_.'

'Can't. Sleep.' Blaine opposed. 'Too, much, Red, Bull, Just can't stand up, is all.'

Kurt sighed and tightened his grip on Blaine's hand a sly smirk embracing his features. 'Oh you'll sleep all right.' He said, as Mel ran close behind them.

He leaned in close to Blaine, ignoring the odd look the woman sent him and allowed his lips to graze the shorter mans ear.

'Even if I have to tire you out myself.'

**A/N: ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

Blaine Anderson hated fashion.

He hated fashion, he hated clothes and he hated modelling.

He despised it right down to the depths of his very soul.

Where there once was a shrine to Vogue, there was now a fiery abyss of hell. Alexander McQueen was Satan, and Zhandra Rhodes was his concubine.

Ok, so he was exaggerating just a little. But seriously, how the hell did people do this professionally?

He had been rehearsing for a week and he already wanted to tear each and every item of clothing to shreds, then douse lighter fluid on the remains and set it alight. He wanted to amputate his feet, and legs too for that matter. This job involved more exercise in one day than Blaine normally did in a month.

He was dying. Slowly but surely. He was dying.

xXx

His feet ached as he dragged them down the corridor towards Kurt's room. The shoes he had been forced to parade around in felt at least a size too small and the tight pants had virtually cut off the circulation to his lower leg.

He had the blasted bass line from whatever song they were playing stuck in his head; the refrain going round and round his mind on a never ending loop.

His ears were pounding, his whole body ached, and he was so tired he could surely sleep for 8 days straight.

He needed Kurt right now; Kurt, a nice warm hug and a mug of piping coffee. Aah yes...he more than deserved that.

xXx

'Kurt.' Came a groggy moan from outside the designer's private dressing room/office. 'Kuurt?'

The man in question spun around on his chair; his feet squealing as they scraped along the floor.

'What is it Blaine?' Kurt queried, in fake exasperation. His boyfriend had been complaining like this for the past few days, and whilst it was rather annoying at times, the pouting puppy face Blaine made was terribly endearing.

'I'm tiiired.' Said the voice, followed by the sound of shuffling feet. 'I ache and I'm tired and I want a hug...Can I come in?'

Kurt sighed, spun back around and shut the lid of his laptop before calling out a quick 'If you must.' to the door as he got to his feet.

Within seconds of issuing his reply, the door swung open and in trudged a slow, sleepy looking Blaine, dragging his feet along the ground and looking hopefully up at his boyfriend.

'Hey.' He murmured. 'It's good to see you.'

'And likewise my dear.' Kurt said, extending his hand to cup Blaine's cheek. The shorter man nuzzled into the touch and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

'So what brings you down to my humble office then?' he queried, releasing his hold. 'Not that it isn't a pleasure to see you, of course.'

Blaine released a heavy breath and shuffled closer to his boyfriend. 'I just need a hug.' He said, gazing up at Kurt with his eyes wide and shining. 'This entire day has exhausted me and I just really need a hug.'

'Aww, honey.' Kurt cooed, a small smile gracing his features. Blaine was always so adorable when he was tired. 'Come here.'

Blaine's mouth turned into a weak smile and he reached out, closing the gap between them and pulling Kurt into his arms. Kurt wrapped his own around Blaine, cradling the other man tightly to his chest as Blaine's body leant against him. The smaller man took a deep breath and pressed himself even closer to Kurt, his head resting on the designer's shoulder.

xXx

'I hate fashion.' Blaine groaned quietly, pressing his nose into the hollow of Kurt's neck and sighing. 'It's positively satanic.'

'You don't mean that.' Kurt murmured, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Blaine's back. 'I think you're just tired.'

'I do.' Blaine assured, 'Whilst I appreciate the clothes, because _hello_, they make _your_ ass look fantastic, I am just not cut out to wear things like this.' He nodded his head down towards his legs, which were still clad in tight red jeans that left nothing to the imagination.

'You look great Blaine.' Kurt said, his breath ruffling Blaine's tightly sprayed curls. 'Believe me, a little pain is worth how fantastic you look in those, and the pain won't be from the clothes. I promise. You've just done an awful lot of work these past days. Your muscles will be sensitive. Take a warm bath before the show tonight and you'll feel much better.'

Blaine chuckled low in his throat and clutched Kurt tighter. 'Fancy joining me?' he said, attempting to make his voice low and enticing.

Kurt smiled. 'Why Mr Anderson' he asked with a small nudge to Blaine's ribs. 'Are you trying to seduce me?'

Blaine laughed and held Kurt yet tighter. The two still standing in the centre of the room in a firm embrace,

'Mr Anderson?' Blaine questioned, his lips turning upwards into a smirk 'I like it...it's nice,feisty almost. Makes me sound like...like a sexy librarian. You know... Oh, no, wait... Sexy teacher. That's much better. Mr Anderson, the professor of seduction.'

Kurt chuckled and prodded Blaine. 'You're just being silly.'

'Care for a class?' Blaine asked, pressing a kiss to Kurt's neck.

'Stop it you ghastly man.' Kurt said, giggling, as Blaine continued to pepper his skin with light pecks.

'Ooh...what are you going to do _boss_?' Blaine said, 'Punish me?' he gave a little hip wiggle as he stood and Kurt gasped.

'Blaine.' He shrieked in mock horror, pulling away from the embrace and giving Blaine a playful smack to the arm 'Take your perverted mind elsewhere.'

'That's not what you were saying the other night.'

'Oh God.' Kurt groaned, a smile still lurking on his face as he stepped back and slumped into his chair. 'Why is it that my boyfriend gets horny when he's tired? Tiredness is normally the excuse not to get dirty, but no. I'm stuck with a wretched Somnophiliac.'

'I am not a Somnophiliac.' Blaine said, moving closer to Kurt. 'That would imply you being the sleepy one. I just have bad timing.'

Kurt laughed, grabbing Blaine's sleeves and pulling him into his lap for a quick kiss, which Blaine happily melted into.

'You can say that again.' Kurt said, as he pulled back, glancing over Blaine's head. 'It's nearly 3. No wonder you're tired.'

Blaine turned to look behind him at the clock above the door Kurt had his eye fixed upon. It was indeed around 5 to 3 in the afternoon. Blaine had been rehearsing for that evenings show, non-stop since 6am

'God, it feels like forever.' The shorter man said, leaning forwards so his forehead was pressed against Kurt's despite the awkward angle.

'The show doesn't start until 9, Blaine.' Kurt said, his voice not much more than a whisper as he absorbed their proximity. 'You have at least 4 hours to relax now.'

'Only four hours?' Blaine moaned, his eyes closing as he kissed the brunette lightly. 'That's nothing.'

'Maybe three.' Kurt added with a smirk. 'I might make you do extra rehearsals. Can't have my star slacking now can I?'

'Nooo Kurt.' Blaine whined pressing another brief kiss to his boyfriends parted lips. 'Please don't. You can't make me.'

'I'm a horrible person. You know that.' Blaine chuckled in response. 'I am a truly terrible boss, like Jennifer Aniston in that movie. You'll have to file a complaint.' He said, leaning over and kissing Blaine's neck now, the tables turning.

'Aah, if only.' Blaine said, leaning his head back to expose more tan skin to Kurt. 'But alas, I have no reason to complain. I am one of those rare f-few who actually find their bosses fairly decent people.' He pulled back at the same time as Kurt, instead manoeuvring past the brunette and perching himself on the edge of the desk, next to the other mans humming laptop.

'Only fairly decent.' Kurt said, pressing a hand to his chest in shock as he span his chair round to face Blaine. 'I am insulted.'

'Aww.' Blaine said, pulling an overly dramatic face as he swung his legs back and forth. 'Poor sweetums.'

'Don't tease me.' Kurt said, jabbing Blaine in the knee, earning a scowl and a brief kiss to the knuckles from the shortest of the pair. 'I am, as you said, your boss _Mr_ _Anderson_.' He let a small smile play on his lips as he spoke.

'Again with the Mr Anderson.' Blaine smirked. 'I'm beginning to think you have a teacher fetish my dear. You know, maybe I could teach you a few things while we're in here. A little sex-ed perhaps?' he waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. 'I'm very good. The best teacher you'll ever have'

Kurt laughed, titling his head back at his boyfriend's absurdity even though he was probably more turned on than he should be by this display

'Though I warn you, _boss_...' Blaine continued. 'I can be very strict...might give you a little... detention. Even the principal needs to behave.'

His warm breath ghosted over Kurt's cheeks as he leant forward, pulling kissy faces and pouting. His eye brows rising and falling like the tide, in a hilarious attempt to look smooth.

Kurt rolled his eyes and giggled again. 'Hush you exasperating man. Whatever happened to Mr I-Just-Want-A-Hug?'

'Hey...I'm tired; I'm allowed to have mood changes.'

'And become suddenly horny, it seems.' Kurt added, and Blaine grinned.

'Why of course.'

Kurt smirked and rolled himself back on the wheelie chair, far out of Blaine's reach, before getting to his feet.

'Aah...well I'm afraid I can't help you there.' He said, eyeing Blaine whose jaw just dropped. 'Maybe if you hadn't teased me earlier you'd be enjoying a little lesson from me..._Mr Anderson_...but as the case rests now...I'm not to sure' he sighed, and gave Blaine a small shrug.

Blaine let out a low whine and eyed Kurt hungrily. Kurt let out another high laugh.

'Kuurt.' Blaine whimpered. 'Please?'

Kurt rolled his eyes and held out a hand.

'Come on you.' He said and Blaine dashed over 'If we hurry I think we can make that bath of yours before my next conference call.'


	24. Chapter 24

**So before I upload the next chapter, it has been requested, by HappyDaysAreHereAgain amongst others, that I provide you guys with a little summary of the last few chapters. **

**I myself had forgotten a fair amount, so here you go, here is a brief roundup done in the lamest form and the simplest language, making it all sound a little silly and suited for an 11 year old but pfft:**

We left off with Kurt and Blaine having a little personal time ;) after Blaine came offstage from his runway warm-ups. Blaine, being the precious little cupcake he is, hadn't quite realised what a tiring job this whole modelling shindig would be and was in dire need of comfort from his lovely boyfriend.

A boyfriend whom, is not known to actually be his boyfriend...well...And this is where it gets confusing up in here...

Kurt and Blaine are telling the press that they are in fact a couple to try and fool them and provide Blaine with publicity (as many celebs do). However, those close to them are aware that the whole 'couple for the media' thing is a fraud.

Well supposedly a fraud, because actually since then, the boys have become a real couple – which of course just makes them seem like very good actors to everyone else, but ;)

Mel and Steph, the intrepid accomplices for our boys, are still desperately trying to get them together...little do they know, eh?

Blaine however, is a little wary of the whole thing as he was accosted by some rather nasty men one night who told him to stay away from Kurt – suspicious!

We will return in the next chapter to the first actual fashion show of Kurt's 'tour', during which one of Blaine's original songs will be broadcast - in an attempt to get him back on the road to recording success – which will hopefully work out for him now he has contacts with Finn's recording studio (where he dissed that flirt India who was hitting on him real bad) Though then again, as witnessed in my other fics, I am a bitch when it comes to my characters, so I may well decide to ruin his life again. We shall see *cackle*.

**Phewph, so is that ok for a summary? I won't sum up the whole thing, if you like, do go and re-read parts of it. Something I would highly recommend as even I find myself getting lost sometimes. **

**Yada Yada Yada, thank you for sticking with me, I hope the next chapter (****_hopefully _****to be released within the next week) makes up for it :D**

**Much love, your failsome fanficcer, Effy xx**

**In the mean time Backwardmuffin is my tumblr. If you ask i shall reply. questions about updates included :)**


End file.
